


Charles's Christmas carol

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Summary: On the night before Christmas Eve, Charles has a visit from the ghost of his past- Charlie Grigg, who sadly passed away few days earlier. He is taking Charles on the mad trip to his past, present and future Christmas. Will this night help Charles to make a decision concerning his future life? Let's find out. Alternative universe of course. Nothing is according to the series in this story.To avoid confusion in the story, I will refer to Charles Carson as Charles and Charles Grigg as Charlie.Legal note: Don't own Charles, Elsie, Charlie Grigg, Mrs Patmore, O'Brien, but I do own other characters that will appear in the story ;-)
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas 1895

Charles was so anxious all day long, ever since he received a letter with the news that his old stage friend, Charlie Grigg, passed away because of the heart attack. They didn't have much contacts in those last few years, but since they met accidentally in London, few years earlier and decided to end their old quarrels, they sometimes wrote to each other, sharing their present life events.

About a year and a half earlier, Charlie became a widower, when Alice died because of pneumonia. He informed Charles about that in the letter. Charles passed his condolences to him, suddenly reminding himself, that conversation that they had when they met in London. When they made their peace and decided to forgot about the past, sad events, which differ them. They've talked for a while then, drinking Margaux and Charlie asked him, if there was any woman in Charle's life. He didn't want to lie to his old friend, so he told him all about Elsie Hughes, who was working with him for a short time, as she has just arrived to the house, but she already managed to capture his heart from day one...

Charlie listened to him carefully and when he saw Charles's sparkling eyes, when he was telling him all about that unique, beautiful Scottish woman, he advised him to follow his chance for happiness in life. To marry this woman, if he thinks that she is the right one. But Charles told him, that it was not that simple. His life was restricted by some rules and even though things may be changing, it was still unusual for the butler and the housekeeper to get married. Charlie listened to his explanations and even though he understood them, he repeated to Charles, that he should take any possible chance to be happy.

Sitting now in the quiet corner of his pantry, Charles suddenly remembered himself those words precisely. They were pretty accurate to his present state of mind. For weeks he wondered what to do with his life. He was approaching forty and if he wanted to make something with his life, to change his current situation, it was the perfect time for it. However, the doubts that he had and there was a lot of them, still made it impossible for him to decide...He already had an engagement ring prepared for Elsie and when he was almost sure that he will propose, something still held him back...

It was not that he had any doubts about her feelings. He may not know much about women in general, but he knew Elsie long enough, to notice that she was not indiferent. He sensed, that she also had feelings for him, but the way this world worked, was that the man was the one who should take the first step. Days, weeks and months went by and he still couldn't decide.   
On the night before Christmas Eve, he went to bed tormented, by all those thoughts running through his head like a hurricane. He couldn't fall asleep, he was tossing and turning very long..

Suddenly, he heard some strange noise in the corner of his bedroom. Intrigued by it, he rose on the bed and looked in the direction, from which the noise came. What he saw there, almost made his blood froze, because in the corner of his bedroom, at his favorite armchair, he saw Charlie Grigg, sitting as if he was still alive.  
Charles's first instinct was to run away, because he knew that Charlie was dead, so the natural reflex of fear overpowered him..In spite of the enormous fear, he decided to speak, hoping that it was just some kind of nightmare, a vision that will fade away as soon as he will speak...

“Charlie...Is that you? What....What are you doing here...?”

“Hello Charles. Yes, it's me. But don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you or frighten you.”

“But you are...You are...”

“I'm dead. That is what you were going to say, right? It is true. I'm dead and I know things now, that I wasn't aware of before, that's why I came to save you, before I will have to leave this earth forever...”

“You want to help me? But why? In what? I don't understand...”

“Take it easy Charles. You were always too uptight, you took everything too seriously, including yourself. I'm here to show you your past life, your present life and your future life. How it was, how it is and how it may look like, depending what way you will choose...

“But how???”

“Relax and just follow my lead. Do not say anything, do not don't ask anything. Just look at everything I'm about to show you and you will come to the right conclusions. Hurry up, we don't have much time and there are few places that we need to visit...

Charles was still in awe, when Charlie took his hand. Before he realized, suddenly, by some kind of magical coincidence, they have left the room, that he was sleeping in and they flew through the frosty, December night somewhere. After a while, they found themselves in some house, Charles was still amazed and wondered, how did they really got there and where were they, but when he looked around, he was astound, as he understood, that they were in the house of his childhood...The house in which he grew up in...

Christmas 1865

“Charles my boy, you are finally home. I was starting to worry about you son”

“I'm all right mother, it's just that it took me a little longer to say goodbye to my school friends. We won't see each other for couple of days now. I will miss them...”

“How was your last day of school my boy? Are you happy about your Christmas break?”

“Yes mom. Very happy. I like Christmas a lot.”

“Glad to hear it my son. Now come on, let's go to our living room. Your father and your sister are already waiting for us. It's time to get the Christmas tree prepared...”

Charles and Charlie moved again and again, didn't really know how, Charles discovered, that they were now in the living room, watching as his family was decorating the Christmas tree all together. The fire was burning in the fireplace. It was freezing outside, the thick layer of ice was on the windows, but to the Carson family it didn't matter...Because they were all together, laughing, singing Christmas carols and decorating the tree. He watched his memories from childhood and he felt like it was all yesterday. He watched the solid figure of his father, hanging around the room, taking Charles's little sister on his shoulders, so she could decorate the higher branches of the tree. He watched his mother, so very dear to his heart, so touched by the fact that the whole family was together in one room.

Looking at those happy memories of his past life, Charles felt, that his eyes became wet, as tears of emotions gathered in the corners. This was his past. Happy days that will never go back, as all the other members of his family were dead now...Charlie saw the emotions on Charles's face, but he didn't say a word to him...Instead, before Charles could realize, they transferred again, coming back to the Abbey. Charles wanted to protest, to say something, he was so eager to stay in the last place, to watch his family for a longer while, but Charlie raised his hand, ordering him to remain silent and Charles obeyed. He looked around and noticed that they were in the servants hall of the Abbey...

Christmas 1895

They were all sitting around the dinner table, there was a huge noise in the room, as everyone was talking, laughing, drinking, eating and looking at the presents, that they have just received few moments ago from their employers upstairs.   
It was typical Christmas lunch at the servants hall, the same as every year. Charles looked at all of them, the people that he knew so well. He looked at Mrs Patmore's funny face, a little red from the ponch that she liked to overuse during Christmas, he looked at giggling maids, laughing and joking with each other, he looked as the hall boys and the footmen were playing with Christmas crackers.

But most of all, he was looking at the woman, who sat on his right side, beaming with joy, looking at him, like he was the only man in the world, the same as he looked at her. An attentive observator would swiftly realized, that these two had their eyes only for each other. It was so nice and safe, to see all this present day, that Charles knew so well. It gave him less emotions than the previous image of his childhood, those were just emotions of a different kind for him. He smiled warmly and he looked at Charlie, who was still observing him all the time, trying to read from his face, what Charles really felt.   
Once again they suddenly left the room and transferred to another room. Before Charles could figure out where they were now, Charlie spoke:

“We have seen your past and your present Charles. Now, it's time to look at your future. Two versions of your future, which will depend from what you will choose and which road you will take. Please don't say anything, just observe...

Charles didn't say anything, according to Charlie's favor and he he soon realized that they were in his pantry...

Christmas-1905 (version one)

Charles was looking at the man, sitting by the desk, wondering if that was possible, that it's still him.. No doubt about it. It was him. But he looked so old. His hair were almost completely grey and there was so much more wrinkles on his face, the one around his lips were clearly visible, they made his face sterner than usual and there was something about his eyes that made Charles shudder inside. Those were the saddest eye expression, that he has ever seen at his own face...He was sad, lonely and clearly in despair... Charles knew that, but he didn't know the reason for that...He was soon to find out...

“Mr Carson would you mind telling me where did you put those silver breakfast trays? I need them for tomorow”-Mrs Patmore just barged in into his pantry, without knocking.

“They are exactly where they have been yesterday and the day before. On the table in the hall. How many times do I have to repeat myself Mrs Patmore? Is it really so difficult to understand one, simple thing?”

“Sorry Mr Carson. I must have forgot.”

“Please do not let that happen again and if this is all, go away and leave me alone”

“That's not all Mr Carson. We will eat our Christmas dinner in few minutes. Will you join us?”

“No, thank you. I will eat later, I just want to be left alone.”

“As you wish.”

Mrs Patmore left and closed the door behind her and Charles hid his face in his hands and looked away in the direction of the window...  
Charles was really puzzled by this whole thing, he wanted to understand and the answer came right away...When he and Charlie found themselves in the servants hall..

“I'm worrying about Mr Carson...He is really not himself ever since Mrs Hughes left, to marry Joe Burns. He is devastated.”

“Can you blame him Mrs Patmore? I was more than sure, that they will get married, but Mrs Hughes waited so long for his proposal and he never had enough courage to do that...She wanted to have a family and when she understood, that it will never be possible with him, she decided to go back to Scotland. Do you remember how she cried on the day that she was leaving? She certainly didn't look like a person who was happy to get married, she was in despair. I think that Mr Carson was her true love..”-O'Brien replied. She was rarely kind to people, but she had a proper judgement of the situation..

“You are right. He simply lost his chance and now thay are both terribly unhappy. I have received a letter from Elsie recently. She wrote, that her marriage is the biggest mistake that she made in her life and that she is doomed...To think, how one unfortunate decision can influence two people's lives..”

Charles listened to that being in shock...He grabbed his heart, realizing how his decision or so to speak, his lack of decision, made them both unhappy...He didn't say a word to Charlie, remembering about his request, but he looked at him with such tragic eyes, that Charlie understood, that it was now time to show him the second version of his future...  
Christmas-1905 (version 2)

Charles looked around and he saw that they were outside now. The snow was falling gently on the ground and after a while, he realized, that they were heading somewhere. He saw himself, going with a steady, pace in the direction of some brightly light cottage. It was a lovely brick cottage, surrounded with plants.   
Charles was puzzled again..Where were they going, what terrible images he will see again? He shuddered again, but this time, he saw that Charlie Grigg smiled a bit and from some reason, it made him calmer than he was before...Not knowing how, they were soon inside the cottage. The cottage was perfectly clean, everything was in order. The fire was burning in the fireplace. Those were the first things he saw, when they were inside, but the next thing that displayed into his eyes, made his jaw dropped...  
He went inside the house, flicking off the snow from his coat and he called:

“I'm home!”

He saw two little girls, twins-there was no doubt about it, about six years old, dressed elegantly in green dresses, running towards him...

“Daddy, daddy!! You are home...We were waiting for you so long!”-they both reached their hands to him and he lift them both up at once...

“Victoria! Charlotte! My two little princesses! Were you good today? Were you helpful to mommy? Because you know that Santa only visits good children”

“Yes daddy, we were very good, we helped mommy with the dinner and we helped her to get the Christmas ornaments from the utility room.”

“Glad to hear that. Now give daddy a big kiss. My two precious dolls”

Charles watched mesmeraized, as two little girls gave him kisses on his cheeks and he almost faint to the floor, when another person appeared in the room. Boy, aged about 8, jumping from joy, neared Charles.

“Dad! You came back. Mommy was worried about you. You know that I helped her to set up the tree, almost all alone!”

“Good job Charles junior! I knew that I could count on you! Did you take a good care of your mommy and your sisters?”

“Yes dad, just like you asked me too.”

“In that case, your Christmas stocking won't be empty tomorrow morning. Now run to the kitchen and tell mommy that I came home!”

“Yes dad.”

Charles junior ran towards the kitchen and Charles looked at this picture, still not being able to believe that he had three children. It was like an unrealistic dream...He always wanted children, he dreamt how perfect it would be to have at least one and he had three.. But what about his wife? Was it Elsie? Were they married? He violently turned towards Charlie, decided to break the silence and asked him that question, but before he managed to do that, Charlie pointed his finger towards the door ,which lead from the living room to the kitchen...

Charles's eyes went really big, when he saw Elsie coming through that door. She looked so lovely, that he couldn't take his eyes from her...She wore a blue dress, showing her women curves and when he looked closely, he noticed that she was with another baby. The baby bump was clear...So he was actually the father of four and Elsie was his wife....His heart was signing from joy...

“Hello. There you are Charles. We were waiting for you. I could hardly stop the kids from decorating the Christmas tree. Is everything ready for Christmas in the big house?”

“Hello my love. I've missed you..”-he gave Elsie a kiss “Everything is prepared, you know that I won't leave anything unfinished...”

“I certainly do know something about it”-Elsie smiled mischeviously...

Charles and Charlie were standing and watching, as the family sat to the dinner together. The room was full of love, joy and laughter....When they ate, they all decorated the big Christmas tree together. The children were so happy, running around the room and deciding where to put which ornaments...  
Elsie was smiling, sitting next to Charles on the couch, observing this commotion and Charles was holding her and kissing. The happiness radiated from both of them and it was obvious...

Charles looked at this image and then looked at Charlie, who smiled to him, seeing how touched Charles was, by what he saw, once again they transferred and Charles felt a little embarrassed, seeing that he and Elsie were lying in a marital bed, hugging closely. 

“I've missed you today Charles..I wish you didn't have to spent so much time in the Abbey, but what would they do without you on Christmas? I'm glad that his Lordship is so understanding, that he gives you a day off on Christmas..”

“That's true. He is a family man himself, so he understands how important that is to me, to be with the ones that I love the most...I've missed you too sweetie...”-he kissed Elsie's hair gently...”How is the baby doing?”

“Sleeping soundly in my belly. Now. He was anxious the whole day, kicking and moving...I think that he is also excited about Christmas...”

“What makes you think it's a he?”

“Just a mother instinct...You know that until now, I never missed it. I knew that Charles junior will be a boy and I knew that I will have a girl, when I was in a second pregnancy...They only surprise was that they were two girls..”

“They were quite a surprise, but most lovely surprise...Our princesses...If you say that it will be a boy, I believe you..We will have the perfect combination then-two boys and two girls..Unless that there will be more surprises in the future...”-Charles smiled to Elsie, grinning from joy...

“Hold your horses Charles Carson!...I'm nearing forty now...I suppose that Logan will be our last child”

“Logan? So you already picked a name?”

“Don't you like it? It's typical Scottish name. I would like to call him that..”

“Whatever you wish my darling...You know that I'm never able to resist you...”

“Yes, I know and if I didn't, there are three evidences sleeping in the next rooms and the fourth one in my belly..”

“Elsie Carson! You naughty woman!”

“We are both equally naughty Charles and we both like it so much...”

“We do..”

They've kissed so sweetly and Elsie put her head on his chest, while he stroked her pregnant belly with love...

“Goodnight my love...Sweet dreams and Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas Elsie...Goodnight my dearest...”

They nestled into each other and drifted off to sleep...One moment later Charles and Charlie were back in his bedroom at the Abbey...

“Charles, I came here this night, my last night on this earth, to show you how your life can look like...Don't neglect those images which you saw today...You can't change your past, you have no influence on your present days, but you are able to shape your future...Don't repeat my mistake and don't spent your days being miserable, like I was...That's all I'm going to say..Goodbye my friend...”

Charles wanted to say something, but before he could, he woke up, with cold sweats, lying on the edge of the bed... He rose from the bed, processing all those things, that he saw in his dream...He wasn't even sure if this was a dream or a very twisted reality mixed with a dream...He was certain of one thing-that he absolutely can't let the first scenario for his future to happen...He got up, started his morning toilet and when he finished dressing up at his livery, before he went outside his room, he reached to his closet, to the darkest corner of it and took off the engagement ring, which he prepared for Elsie quite a while ago...


	2. Charles's Christmas carol-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope that so far your year is great. It's only been six days... Recently, I received few requests from some of you, to continue the Christmas story that I meant as one shot. As I always repeat-I adore and respect all my readers. Everyone of them. Without you, my writing wouldn't make much sense, so I'm going to follow your requests and continue the story. Of course according to the happy scenario. Those who read my stories on regular basis, know, that I like to keep Chelsie happy, so let's find out how the proposal on Christmas Eve night (year-1895) will go for Charles.

Charles was extremely energetic on Christmas Eve's day. Normally, at the Abbey, it was a day full of work for the staff. It wasn't different this time. They were all hustling and bustling like crazy, but he didn't mind, because he wanted this day to over as soon as it was possible. Waiting impatiently for the evening, having only one thing on his mind-his proposal. He kept on putting his hand into his pocket, checking nervously, if the ring was still there, but after some time, he decided that it would be safer to put it into the drawer of his desk, just to be sure that it won't fall out of his pocket in the least propriate moment...

When the ring was safely put there, he decided that he needs to take care of the most important task, that is asking Mrs Hughes for a moment of conversation in the evening. They would have to wait till the party is over and others will go safely to bed, so they could be alone and uniterrupted...

He used a moment shortly before lunch, when she was in her sitting room, checking something in the house bills...Her door were slightly open and his heart was floded with love, as he saw her, bending over the desk, brushing away a curl of her hair, which unexpectedly slide out from her neatly pinned hair...He stood on the doorstep, watching when she did that and sighed quietly, thinking how much he would like to put that cowlick on it's place and touch her hair...He sighed again, this time a little louder and that made her raise her head and look at him..

“Mr Carson. I didn't see you there...Is there something you need?”

“Yes..You...I only need you”-that was the voice he heard in his head, but he quickly regianed his balance and focused on the task that he was to perform...

“Erm...I was only wondering if...If it would be possible for us to talk for a while..”

“Of course it is. How can I help you?”

“I meant..Not now..Later, in the evening, after the party...Or maybe during the party...I mean..I want to speak with you alone..In private, without any interruptions from..Ermmm....Anyone...”-he felt that he blushed, saying those words...”Come on Charles Carson, get it together! You talk like a fool...”

Mrs Hughes looked a little puzzled by what she heard...It wasn't the request that he made itself...God knows that their Sherry ritual was repeated almost every evening, so there wasn't anything unusual in his request, but the way he said it...She has never seen him so flustered, so uncertain, like he was afraid of something..She felt uneasy...

“I see no problem with that Mr Carson. On one condition-that we will be able to go through this whole pre Christmas madness this night and still have a strength to talk...Is there anything particular you wish to talk about? You seem nervous...Is everything all right?”

“Yes Mrs Hughes. Never better, I just wanted to make sure that we can have a moment of a quiet talk, without a constant interruptions from other staff members. Is it at all possible?”

“It is, if I know something about planning. I see that it's important for you, so I will make sure that we can have a quiet conversation. Around 10 pm in your pantry?”

“Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you Mrs Hughes.”

“You are welcome Mr Carson.”-she smiled with that special smile, the warmest kind of smile, that he always thought she had reserved only for him...That might have been his halucination, but he never saw her smiling to anyone else that way...He still stood there, watching at her, with dreamy eyes...Wondering, how will her face look like when he will ask her to be his wife...”  
Mrs Hughes was astound..Mr Carson was indeed acting strangely today...What was with his face expression, looking at her like that, like she was some kind of miracle?...

“Mr Carson...Are you sure you are all right today? Maybe Mrs Patmore gave you too much punch to taste?”-she was still smiling, saying this and there were also happy sparks in her eyes...She loved to tease him and he didn't mind that....Especially today...

“Mrs Hughes. I ask you...Never tasted a punch today, it's just that..”

“Just that what?”

“Ermmm...Nevermind..We will talk tonight...”

“All right..We will..”

He finally backed out from her sitting room, coming back to his pantry, scolding himself for his silly behavior...He wanted to look like a serious, grown man and instead, he felt like a clumsy boy, who had a problem with forming sentences...How is he ever going to propose to her tonight? Will he be able to talk with coherent sentences?

He sat by his desk, remembering the sweet vision from his dream..A vision with the cottage, Elsie as his wife and a cluster of their children...Oh yes...That vision was worth to make it true...He has never been so sure of anything in his life. He has to propose and she has to accept his proposal. They can built such a happy life together...She wasn't the first woman with whom he was planning his future, but as oppose to Alice, she was the right woman..Sweet, kind, beautiful, intelligent, sharp tongued when necessary...He could sit here for hours, adding another adjectives to the long list of Elsie Hughes advantages, but it wouldn't change a thing...

He reached to the drawyer of his desk and opened a small box, containing the engagement ring..It was a lovely sapphire, blue...It will match her eyes colour...Her eyes...The most beautiful eyes that he has seen in his life...He has seen joy and sorrow in her eyes through their mutual years..He has seen anger and amazement...All sorts of emotions...But tonight...Tonight he was hoping to see tears of joy in her eyes, when he will propose to her...He wanted to be the one who causes that reaction...Few more hours and it will all be clear...

Later, that evening...

After all the Christmas Eve celebrations, Charles felt pretty tired, but he was too excited to think about that..He was sitting in his pantry, waiting till the servants hall will empty itself, naturally, as it did every night...He knew that she was in her sitting room, waiting for the same...Does she suspect something? Does she know that he will change her life today? What if she will refuse him? What if he was mistaken about her feelings towards him?...He shuddered, trying to reject those sad thoughts...

When he heard Mrs Patmore saying loud good night in the hall and going upstairs, towards the servants quarters, his heart pounded like crazy in his chest...Mrs Patmore was usually the one who said good night as the last person...So this is it..In few moments, Mrs Hughes will join him and he will ask her...For one brief moment, his reflex was to run away and forget it, but when he heard her light footsteps in the hall, coming in his direction, he stand tall and decided that this is the first night of his future. A future that he has to fight for...She knocked at his door and all he managed to do was to put the ring back to his pocket, before he said:

“Come in Mrs Hughes”-she came into the pantry, with that warm smile on her lips..She was tired, but happy...Once again the whole household enjoyed the pre Christmas party, thanks to her excellent organizing skills.

“I'm here Mr Carson, as you wished...May I sit down? I feel that my legs are so tired after today...”

“Of course Mrs Hughes...Please, do sit down...Would like a glass of Sherry maybe?”

“No thank you...I had too many punch glasses during the party...I think that this should be enough for today...Mr Carson is everything all right? You look rather pale and I'm starting to worry about you..”

“I'm fine..Really...It's just that I...I...”

“Yes? What is it?”

“I want to ask you a question...A very important question..”

Suddenly, when he said that, Elsie's heart started to pound in her chest, just as wild as his...Was he? Was it what she thought it was? No, it wasn't possible...He would never had the guts to... Her eyes went round, when she saw that he got down on one knee and reached to his pocket, taking out a little red box...

“Mrs Hughes...If you will allow me...I want to...I want to ask you to be my wife...Mrs Hughes I want to marry you...Ever since you came into this house, you have stolen my heart...From the first moment, I saw you, I knew that you are the woman that I want to spent my life with...It took me too long to ask you...I should have done it sooner, but I'm doing it now...Will you marry me Elsie Hughes?”

He looked at her and saw a plain shock on her face..Amazement...Disbelief...She couldn't believe her own ears...Her biggest, secret wish come true...Charles Carson asked her to marry her..Something she has lost her hope for, has happpened...Or was it just another of her dreams, that she often had about him asking her to marry...She blinked her eyes, but nothing has changed...He was still down on his knee, looking at her with a soft expression on his face, that she so rarely seen...  
Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, she had no control over this at all...

“Mr Carson...I...I...I'm glad that I'm sitting right now, because I would have certainly fell to the floor if I was standing...”

He looked at her with surprise...What she meant by that? Surely she was amazed, but was it yes or no?

“Mrs Hughes...Will you...Will you accept me? Do you feel the same?....”

“Mr Carson..Of course I feel the same....Isn't it obvious for you? Ever since I first saw you, I knew that you are the one...I thought that this will never happen...That you will never ask me...”

He was fighting tears himself...A tremendous relief came through his body, when he heard her response...All his wishes were to come true....

“Mrs Hughes...May I...?”-he opened the box and she gasped at the sight of a beautiful ring...Meant for her...She stood from the chair, feeling that this special moment should be cherished and she gave him his hand...He got the ring out of the box and with shaky hands, he inserted it on her ring finger.. They both looked at her hand for a moment, admiring how perfectly it fitted her..Like it was designed for her to wear it...

Their eyes crossed and all the range of emotions were dancing inside them...Love, joy, anticipation, hope for the future...  
Charles felt that he wanted to seal this deal with something more than just a ring...He shyly neared her and kissed her forehead gently....He didn't want to scare her too much with his love and passion, growing inside him with each minute, but he felt a great need of touching her...

She closed her eyes, surrendering to this non verbal proof of his love...When she opened her eyes, she raised her hand and gently cupped his face...There was so much love in her eyes, that Charles was touched to his very core... His eyes were expressing exactly the same...The deepest and the purest love, that he had felt in his life...Their faces were so close now and he finally dared to do it...He neared his lips to hers and when they connected in the sweetest kiss, they both felt like they were touching paradise...The kiss was shy and uncertain, but full of emoitions, coming straight from their hearts and souls...When Charles started to deepen the kiss, she clutched tightly to his lapels, sensing that she may fall, if she didn't hold onto something...  
When they parted reluctanlty...He was touching her hair gently and she was smoothing the shirt on his chest...

“Mrs Hughes...Elsie...”-The way he said her name...Made her shiver...I forgot the most important part of my proposal...I forgot to tell you how much I love you...How I simply can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you....I have never loved anyone so much...”

“I love you too Mr Carson...I mean Charles....”-they both laughed, realizing how many barriers they will have to cross, to feel a little more freely with each other, after so many years of formal contacts.... “I never felt that way before and I'm the happiest woman on the planet, to start a new life with you...”

Hearing this declaration, he leant and kissed her forehead few times-delicately, with enormous affection...She made a bolder move, wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his chest...He immediately followed her example and put his arms around her shoulders, helding her tightly...

“Elsie...My darling...”

“Charles...My dearest Charles...”

They stood in his pantry for a longer while, united with the feeling of unending delight and hopes for the bright future future together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was difficult...Had to invent the different proposal for our lovely couple, different than the one from the series...I hope you liked that chapter and I'm very curious about your opinions-do you want me to continue the story? Leading them back safely to year 1905? Or should this be the end? Looking forward for your opinions. Sorry for any errors. If you liked it..You know what to do ;-) Thanks for everything and see you soon!


	3. Charles's Christmas carol-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you very much for all your reviews and messages after last chapter. I see that you are really happy about the story continuation and so am I... As you probably remember, in the last chapter, Charles proposed to Elsie and they are now engaged. In this one, they will give their announcement to the family and DA staff. Are you curious about their reactions? I know I am..I always found that unfair, that we didn't get to see the family reactions for their engagement. So, here we go...

In the library

“Engaged? You want to marry? Am I hearing this right Carson, because if so, I'm flabbergasted”- Robert was not exactly angry, but it was difficult to judge what kind of mood he was in... Elsie and Charles were standing in the library, along with Robert and Cora, who were truly surprised by what they heard a moment ago...

“Yes M'Lord. Mrs Hughes and I are engaged and we wish to get married, that is of course if you will allow us.”

“Carson, don't you think that it would be more suitable to ask my opinion first? Before you got engaged? This is something that we rarely experience...I know that the world is changing and we should try to adjust to all those new customs, but don't you think it's too much?”

“M'Lord, I realize that this is a very modern idea of living, for a butler to get married, but I can assure you that...”

“Modern? I would rather call it revolutionary! It's not bad enough that you want to get married, but you also want to take away our housekeeper-Mrs Hughes, who is a real gem for this household. Who holds everything together...I can't possibly imagine this...”

“Thank you for your kind words M'Lord...It's nice to know that you appreciate my work so much. Mr Carson and I are aware that we are putting you in a very uncomfortable situation, but we want to assure you, that this marriage will not collide with our professional duties...At least for Mr Carson...He will be a dedicated servant, just as he was till now. If Your Lordship think that I should be sacked, I will be all right with it...This job meant a lot to me, but marrying Mr Carson is something that I wouldn't change for any job in the world..”-when Elsie said those words, she caught a glimpse from Charles, whose face brightened with a warm smile, when she said that....Also Robert's face-half surprised, half angry, started to change it's expression...But his conservative beliefs urged him to still be against that idea.

“I understand that Mrs Hughes. I realize how important it is, mostly for women to have a happy family, but being in your position...”

“Robert, can I ask you for a moment of a private conversation? Carson, Mrs Hughes, would you be so kind to leave us for a moment? We will call you back, as soon as we will finish talking”-Cora, who was quiet until that moment, suddenly stepped in..

“Yes, of course Cora...Will you excuse us for a second?”

Charles and Elsie left the room, leaving Robert and Cora to deliberate...

“Robert, can you please stop being a high and mighty Lord for one moment and become a human being?”

“What do you mean? Have you ever heard about butler and housekeeper from the same household to get married? This is so unprecedented.”

“Robert, the world is changing..It's not the same as it use to be during your grandfather and your father's days. It's different now...The servants are not your property. They are people, just like we are, with feelings, emotions, hearts...You can't refuse them those feelings. Carson and Mrs Hughes are both excellent workers. They are the two lynchpins of this household, without them, we would fall apart. But they are also humans and they are in love with each other madly..I've noticed it ever since she came into the house.”

“You have? I never noticed it..”

“That's because you don't pay attention to their feelings...Please be a bigger man here...Give them a chance for happiness. Let's try at least...I can assure you, that they will still work as good as they did till now.”

“But what about the scandal?”

“What scandal? That the two respectable members of our household want to live as a married couple? I wouldn't call it scandal. It would be different if we found out about them having a secret affair, but this..”

“Cora! Please...You are acting like a typical American...”

“Maybe that's because I am one..I see things diffrently than you do....Give them a chance for happpiness and you won't be sorry and it won't interfere with their duties...Does your marriage interfere with yours?”

“On the contrary...It gives me strength to fight all the adversities of life”

“Well then!...Don't deny it to Carson and Mrs Hughes...We will manage”

“All right...Let's try...I'm just curious what mamma will say about that..”

“Robert, your mother is no longer in charge of our staff..We are...She will have to accept this...”

“I will ring for them, to give them our decision”

When Charles and Elsie came back to the library, Robert announced with a serious face:

“I have decided to give you my permission for marriage. We will help you to organize the wedding and you can both keep your jobs, the only thing is, that we will ask you not to mix your private life with the one at the Abbey.”

“Thank you M'Lord. I'm so very grateful for your kindness”-Charles was grinnig from joy.

“You should thank Her Ladyship Carson. She and her American spirit convinced me to give you a chance for happiness.”

“Thank you Your Ladyship. We will never forget your generosity.”-Elsie exchanged a smile with Cora, thanking her more with her eyes, than her words, for her positive attitude towards their dreams.

“You are most welcome. When you go downstairs, you may pass this happy message to the staff. And after New Year celebrations, we will sort out the details of your wedding. Congratulations for you both.”

“Thank you very much.”

Charles and Elsie left the room, pacing towards downstairs....

“Well that was smoother than I thought...Thanks to Her Ladyship. I always thought that she is much more reasonable than His Lordship...”-Elsie said, when they were already on the stairs, coming down and nobody could hear them.

“She helped us a lot, no doubt about it..But I don't think that she is much more reasonable than His Lordship..”

“Oh, that's because you still think that women can't be smarter than men Charles Carson...I know you...But you need to change your beliefs, because you are about to marry a modern woman, ahead of her times...”

“I'm starting to be afraid of that concept..”

“Well, you can always back out, if that concept is bigger than you..”

“Never! Even if you will tell me that you are a suffragette, I will never back down..”-Charles stopped Elsie and gave her a short, light kiss on the lips..She looked at him seductively and he felt weak in the knees, but the circumstances were not favorable for them to exchange the proofs of their love...

“Els...I think that we should tell the staff now...It's better that they are aware of what's going on..”

“I agree...We will tell them before lunch, when they will all be in the servants hall”

Before lunch...

They all gathered by the table, as everyday and waited for the head of the households to join them. When Carson and Mrs Hughes entered, everyone noticed how nervous they were..It was visible..Elsie placed herself on his right side, and looked at Charles, giving him the courage to speak...

“Before we will start our lunch, I want to make an announcement. Mrs Hughes and I, have recently made an important decision and we decided to get married. We have already spoke about that with the family and we have their full support. I just want to notify, that this significant change in our private life, won't affect our professional duties in the least degree. That's all I wanted to say.”

There was a grave silence after the statement, followed by heartfelt congratulations. The members of the staff shook hands with Charles, congratulating them and Mrs Patmore the new, readhead cook, who has joined the team recently and already managed to work out a special bond with Elsie, came closer to her with her sincere good wishes...

Evening-Elsie's sitting room...

“I think it went rather well. We gave them something to think and talk about, but in general, I believe that we managed to do this task properly...”

“Charles...Really? Do this task properly? I would say that announcing our engagement should be a happy thing to do, not a task...”

“You are right Elsie...Forgive the pompous fool that I am at times...One way or another, I think all is going to go well from now on...”

“I'd like to believe that too, but Charles...Elsie sighed...”There are so many things to do now...Organazing the wedding, deciding where we should live, consider how to separate our private lives from our professional life..Ask ourselves a question, what both of us expect from this marriage...”

“Now that's an easy question Elsie..The last thing...I know very well what I expect from you as my wife...”

“Which is???”

“I expect that you will make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me..I expect that I will no longer have to deal with cold and lonely mornings and evenings, that from time to time, I will be able to enjoy a lovely dinners with my wife, just the two of us...And what's most important for me- I expect that starting from the day of our wedding, we will share absolutely all the aspects of a marriage life together...”

“All the aspects Mr Carson, you say...By that do you also mean...This?”

“Yes Mrs Hughes...Most of all this...”-Charles got closer to Elsie, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly and very sensually...The kiss that he gave her, made her feel shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach....

“Mr Carson...I never expected that you will be so absolutely sure about that aspect...”

“I've never been so sure of anything in my life Mrs Hughes...Maybe it's you that have some sort of doubts? If that's the case, I will try to resolve all those doubts...”

He tightened his embrace and his gentle kiss transferred into a passionate ones...His lips crushed hers so passionately, that she had to hold onto him, because she wasn't able to stand on her feet..Whole world was spinning round and she felt out of breath, when Charles kissed her like that...

When they parted, he whispered:

“What about those doubts Elsie?...Do you still have any...?”

“Not in the slightest Charles...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today my friends. A chapter full of dialogues. Few words of explanation- this is how I believe Robert would react to their engagement-he was always against all changes and Cora on the other hand, as American, was more modern and more flexible-at least that's how I saw them as characters. As for their daughters-they had nothing to say, because in my story, we have a year 1895-so Mary and Edith are little girls and Sybil wasn't even born yet. As for the reactions of the downstairs, I realized, that most of our downstairs characters were not members of the team yet-only Charles, Elsie and Mrs Patmore-that's why the scene with the downstairs announcement was so short...The clarification about the character of their marriage relations, was done without Mrs Patmore this time ;-) Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you did, please let me know. Sorry for typos. Stay safe and see you soon!


	4. Charles's Christmas carol-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Yesterday, I realized, that writing this story is going to be a challenge, because they are much younger, we are in the moment where most of the DA staff that we know from the series was not working yet, so this story needs to be different in every aspect possible...Maybe it's for the better, because I can focus more on Chelsie only and of course our beloved Mrs Patmore, who I adore as much as Chelsie...Here we go...Chapter 4.

“Elsie, I've been thinking about that almost whole night...I still can't figure out which solution is better.”

“That's probably because one solution is better for us and the second one for the family. I suspect that there will be a constant battle in you, concerning distinguishing our private life from the one at the Abbey”

“You are right love. That is going to be a problem. What would you suggest?”

“You know my opinion Charles. I would much rather live in the cottage. I know that it will require getting up earlier, to get to the house and I know that it's going to be a burden for the family, having two heads of the household outside the Abbey, but do you actually imagine us living here after the wedding?”

“Well, I...”

“Don't start with well Charles Carson! What kind of privacy would we have here? What could they offer us? Some separate rooms at the attic? All the stuff that you were talking about recently would not be possible. What about our dinners together? We couldn't eat alone...What about quiet evenings, just the two of us, sitting on the sofa and talking? And what about our...Our most private time..  
At night...Just imagine Charles...That we would want to have some time for ourselves and there would be a sudden knock on the door, because the house was on crisis...”

“Elsie Hughes! You are a one, naughty woman! I'm surprised that ladies are allowed to think about such things...”

“Ladies are not allowed, but I never said I am one...”

“You know you are to me...”-Charles kissed her hair gently...”You always were and you always will be..”

“Thank you love...And to answer your question, of course I do think about stuff like that...You said yourself, that we should share all the aspects of marriage...”

“I see...Are you looking forward for sharing all the aspects of marriage with me...?”-Charles asked innocently looking at Elsie...Trying to read from her face what her true feelings are...

“Charles Carson! Now that is something that you shouldn't ask a lady about!”

“I'm sorry..I was just curious, if you are looking forward for this as I am...”

“Charlie....”-Elsie stroked his cheek gently...”I am looking forward to this, but also I'm a little scared...”

“Why Elsie?”

“Because...I've never...With anybody..”

“I should hope not!”

“That's why I'm a little confused and uncertain..”

“No need to be scared sweetheart...It's only me-the man who loves you very much and will do anything to make you happy...”

“Speaking of making happy Charlie...You also mentioned about our meals together...Do you expect me to be a great cook, because I'm afraid I'm not...In fact...I don't know much about cooking..”

“You can always ask Mrs Patmore for some directions...I'm sure she will help you willingly...”

“You think?”

“Of course. You seem to like each other very much and she is a good woman, although sometimes a little bit interfering to my taste...”

“You are right Charles. I will ask her for help. Have to go back to work now. There are thousand things to do...”

“Not without a kiss goodbye my lovely...I won't let you...”

“Are we being bossy already...Remember that you are talking to a fiery Scottish woman!”

“That's what is making you so attractive..Come here to me...”

Two minutes of delightful kisses, slight touches and blurry eyes and Charles and Elsie were ready to face a day's tasks...

Downton kitchen...

“Mrs Patmore, I was wondering if you could help me with something...”

“Yes Mrs Hughes? What can I do for you?”

“I want to talk to you in private. Girls, can you please leave the kitchen for a while, I need to discuss something with Mrs Patmore...”

The kitchen maids left the room obediently, leaving Elsie and Mrs Patmore together...

“You are making me nervous Mrs Hughes. Are you here to sack me?”

“Of course not....Mrs Patmore, you are an excellent cook, can't imagine running this house without you. It's another matter..You see, my wedding date is approaching and I just realized, that there is one question, one sphere of marriage, that I know absolutely nothing about and I would need your help with it...”

Mrs Patmore's face has suddenly turned red...

“Mrs Hughes I hope you are not reffering to....That you don't want to talk about that...I mean marriage relations, because I can assure you that I know as much as you do about those matters..”

“Mrs Patmore! I ask you!”-now Elsie's face has turned red...”I wasn't talking about that!”

“So what were you talking about?”

“About cooking...I don't know a thing about it...Before I came here, in my family house, mum did all the cooking and when I started to work, I never had to worry about that either...But now...Mr Carson expects me to cook something from time to time...We are hoping to have a dinner together, maybe even a brekafast...Who knows...It's just that I don't know anything about it...Would you help me?”

“Of course I will help you..For a moment you got me a little worried...Let me think...I think it would be the best, if we did this during my half day off..Whenever I have one, I will devote my time to you and try to teach you at least some of the easiest things..”

“Oh Mrs Patmore, would you? Really? In your free time...Thank you so much..”

No problem at all..Usually, I spent my half day off in the kitchen anyway and if I can help you, that means a lot to me...You know that I wish you and Mr Carson all the luck in the world..I knew that you belong to each other, ever since I came here..”

“Thank you Mrs Patmore. This is so kind of you..”

“All right. No more of those pleasentaries! Let's get to business! I have a free forenoon on Wednesday, so is it all right for you?”

“Yes, I will make an arrangements, so I can spent this time with you here, in the kitchen...”

Wednesday-Downton kitchen...

“So, I thought that we should start from the bases. I will teach you how to bake a bread today...Do you know anything about baking bread?”

“Not a thing...”

“It's going to be more difficult than I realized...”

“In order to make a bread, we need flour, water, yeast, salt, spices and fat..”

“Oh, that many ingredients?”-asked Elsie sheepishly..

“Oh my, you really have no idea about that. All right, let's start..”

During next hour Elsie was doing the best she could, to follow Mrs Patmore's directions, but she mostly failed...Mrs Patmore tried to be understanding, but as the time went by, she got more and more upset...  
Her constantly raised voice, was a clear evidence how frustrated she was with a lack of effects...

“Not like that! For heaven sake Mrs Hughes! You are suppose to mix all the ingredients together! Yes, all the ingredients, not just some of them! Give a little more energy to it...We need to make this eatable for everyone!

“I'm trying Mrs Patmore, really....But it's difficult..”

“It will get easy, once you will make as many breads as I did in my life”

“Somehow I doubt it...”

“There, you made it...Are you sure you put everything in there?”

“I think so...”

“All right, in that case now, we need to let it grow..We will cover it and leave it for about thirty minutes”

“And then what?”

“And then we will put it to the oven. You may go to your sitting room now, I will call you within half an hour”

Half an hour later...

“You are lucky...It had grown beautifully...It should be very good. Now we will put it into the oven.. You need to remember to take it out at a right hour..I'm going to a larder now, we have to sort things out there with the kitchen maids, just please check it from time to time...”

“I will, I promise...”

Elsie went into her sitting room and got back to her work, but she remembered to check the kitchen from time to time, she was so keen to make the best bread possible...She was all alone there, as Mrs Patmore was still in the larder, along with the kitchen maids.   
Elsie was hustling and bustling around the kitchen, being really excited about her first cooking success...She hummed and circled around the kitchen and that's how Charles found her...Seeing his beloved woman so happy in the kitchen, made him realize how beautiful and extraordinary she is...He felt that he needs to be with her alone for a moment...Only for a moment...

“Mrs Hughes...Could you spare me a minute? I have one important matter to talk about in my pantry..”

“Now Mr Carson?”

“Yes, now please..”

She followed him, intrigued by what could be so urgent suddenly...When she entered and closed the door, he was immediately all over her...Without a warning, he took her in his arms and floded her with an infinity of kisses...”

“Charles...”-she breathed..”What was that for...You swept me off my feet..”

“For everything Elsie...For being such an amazing woman...So beautiful, intelligent and dealing so well in the kitchen...When I saw you there..It made me feel so proud..So very proud...Just let me enjoy you for a while...Have you all to myself..”

His lips were making a lazy journey throughout her face now...He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her jawline... When he reached her neck, she shivered and closed her eyes...New, unknown sensations has overwhelmed her totally..She felt weekness in her knees and her rapid breath and eyes half closed, were clear signs of how much she was enyoing this...

“Oh Charles...Oh what are you doing to me...We can't here and now...We have to...”

“Shh....We can...We can do everything we want to and I want to kiss my bride to be...”

Elsie clinged to him tightly, giving herself up to his sweet caresses...The time stopped existing for those two, as they delved into the world of pleasure...Until....A sudden,energetic voice, which belonged to Mrs Patmore, coming from the hall. brought them both back to reality:

“What's going on here?! Can you smell smoke! It's coming from the kitchen! Quick, we need to find out what happened there!”

“Oh my God! Charles! My bread! It's burning, I need to!”-Elsie got out of Charles's embrace immediately and ran to the kitchen, when she found Mrs Patmore taking out a completely burnt out bread from the oven...

“Oh no! My bread! What happened?”

“You've burned it...I told you that you have to watch it...I was busy...”

“Is it ruined?”

“I'm afraid it is...Congratulations Mrs Hughes. Our first lesson went really well...”-Mrs Patmore couldn't hide her laugh anymore. She sat on the first chair that was available and bursted into laughter, while a very unhappy Elsie looked miserably, beginning to understand, that kitchen was not her natural environment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Did you like a first cooking lesson with Mrs Patmore? I did..It would be more fun to see that in the series...I'm afraid that Mrs Patmore gave Elsie a very difficult task for a first lesson. Baking bread is not easy, but it would have been so much better, if Charles didn't distract her...I can easily understand Elsie in this case, if Mr Carson distracted me like that, I would only asked: “What bread?” :D Anyway, I hope you liked it a bit...Tried to stay on a fun side in this chapter. If you liked it, please let me know. Stay safe and see you soon!


	5. Charles's Christmas carol-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear people. Saturday means an update. As you probably recall, in the last chapter, Elsie had her first cooking lesson with Mrs Patmore and it didn't go well....Today, she is talking over her doubts and hopes, with her dear friend-Mrs Patmore, as well as with her future husband..I hope that you will like this one...

Mrs Hughes sitting room...

“I simply can't believe, that so very soon, I will be Mr Carson's wife...Those last few weeks went so fast..”

“That's true, but it really went well...Everything is according to your plans. His Lordship gave you his best cottage, right behind the gates of the Abbey, so you won't have a long way to work. He renewed the cottage at his own expense, providing everything you need to move in and he pays for your wedding, isn't that marvelous?”

“It is. To tell you the tuth, I'm really surprised that he did all those things for us. He was rather reluctant to the question of our marriage in the beginning...I suspect that Her Ladyship had a lot do with him being so helpful..”

“Maybe it's true. One way or another, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You can start your marriage life without any worries. Of course, if we forget the question of your cooking skills”

“My cooking skills...Don't even tell me about it...Fortunately, we can eat here and enjoy your delicious meals and Mr Carson says that he doesn't mind that I can't cook...”

“Of course he doesn't. He is so in love with you...He can forgive you anything...Besides, I suspect that in the beginning of your marriage he would be expecting different things from you than cooking...”

“Mrs Patmore! I ask you!”

“Oh come on...We are both adults...Don't be so embarrassed...I know it's not my business, but we are friends are we?”

“We are. Very good friends...”

“Then tell me..Truly...Are you afraid of that side of marriage?”

“I am a bit...I have no experience and I really don't know what to expect, other than the news that our mothers gave us about this side of life and you know what they said- close your eyes and think of England”

“Precisely...Whenever I think about that, I am actually glad that I'm not married”

“But you know Mrs Patmore...I think that it can be better than our mothers told us...If you are marrying someone that you love and you really wish to share every possible aspect of life with that person, it can be wonderful”

“Maybe...But not during the first time...I heard that it's pretty painful..”

“I know...But we, women are used to pain...All our life is one, big pain”

“Mrs Hughes, may I ask you something?”

“You may.”

“Do you....Do you plan to have children with Mr Carson?”

Elsie blushed, hearing this question...In those recent weeks she often thought about that...It was obvious, that once they get married, they will share the marital bed and closeness and children will be a natural result of that...Elsie adored children and just a thought of a little creature-a mixture of her and Charles made her feel weepy inside...

“Mrs Patmore...It's not really something that you can plan...I thought about that a lot...I would love to have children...More than one...Especially with Mr Carson and I know he would want that too, although we never really talked about it, but you see how great he is with the girls, so if God will want us to have them, we will have them...”

“That's going to be quite a change for you...You will have to stop working...”

“I know....That's the only dark side of the situation...I like my work very much, but we women have to chose, always-between our career and our family life...I dream that there will come a day, when women won't have to make those kind of choices anymore...”

“How forward thinking you are! But I'm afraid it won't be so quick...We are still buried deeply in the Victorian era...”

“I still don't loose hope that some things will change...I would want that very much...Especially if...”

Elsie's thought was interrupted, by the knocking to the door...After she said “come in”, she saw Charles entering with a wide grin on his face....

“What are you still doing up here, it's very late Elsie...Oh Mrs Patmore, you are here, I didn't notice you..”

“Don't mind me at all. I'm just leaving...Just had a one, quick glass with my friend. I bid you both good night”

“Good night Mrs Patmore”-Elsie and Charles replied at the same time. Mrs Patmore left, winking her eyes to Mrs Hughes...When she closed the door, Charles asked:

“What were you two talking about so late at night?”

“Oh...Just some women stuff...”

“What kind of women stuff?”

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

“I would..I want to know everything about my wife to be...”

“We were mostly discussing about how difficult it is to be a woman...To make choices in life...”

“What kind of choices?”

“Difficult ones...For example between our career and having a family...”

“You mean...Children? You are talking about children?”

“Yes...Didn't you ever think about having them?”

“I did...A lot of times..I was just never sure if you wanted them too...”

“Charles...Of course I want them...I adore children, I always have...Of course, if we will have them, I will have to stop working and say goodbye to my career, but...It is going to be worth it, if that means having your children..Our children..”-Elsie looked Charles in the eyes with pure love and he was really touched...

“Oh Elsie...You have no idea what those words mean to me...Just a thought of a wonderful, small creature, a perfect combination of you and me...It takes my breath away...”

“First things first Mr Carson...We have to get married and after that we can think about children..”

“Think? I may not be very experienced Mrs Hughes, but I know that children don't appear on this world from thinking”

“Mr Carson...I'm shocked now....! Really shocked...”-Elsie pretended to be outraged, but her eyes were amused...

“And that is the part of marriage that I'm longing for the most...”

“Is it really?”

“Aren't you?”

“I am but...You see..It's different for men and women...While it's all pleasure for men, it's a little more complicated for women, sometimes even painful...”

“Is that what your mother taught you when you were young?”

“Yes. Exactly. Isn't it true?”

“I don't know about other women, but I believe that it depends mostly from the man...And the man who is standing in front of you, want to promise you solemny, that he will do everything what is in his power, to make this sphere of life very pleasurable for you...I promise that you won't have to close your eyes and think of England”

“I'm relieved now....Mr Carson...If I haven't said that to you today, I'm going to do that now...I love you very much...”

“You have said it today, but I'm never tired of hearing this...I love you too Elsie...So much that sometimes I think that my heart will burst from love..”

“We can't let that happened...Come here to me, I will heal you...”

Elsie sighed sweetly, when she put her head on his chest and her hands around his neck...He wrapped her safely in his arms and rocked her gently, planting sweet kisses into her hair...They both felt like they were in heaven...Feeling each other's soothing presence...After a while, Charles asked:

“Are you ready to marry me Elsie and start our new life?”

“I am Charles, as ready as I'll ever be...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today my faithful readers...I just love writing those dialogue chapters...Just a pre wedding fluff with our favorite people...I know that in reality, they would probably not be so open about those matters and they wouldn't talk about it, but...I think it was an important conversation about difficult choices for women...Everything is falling gently into pieces and in the next chapter we will attend a Chelsie wedding and Chelsie wedding night (yay!). As always, sorry for any errors. If you liked this chapter, I will look forward for your opinions. Stay safe and see you soon!


	6. Charles's Christmas carol-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I wish to thank you all for your reviews. It's so nice to read each of them and this is also a great encouragement to continue the story. As I promised yesterday, in today's chapter, we are going to go through the wedding and the wedding night with the Carsons. Please don't judge this chapter too hard. Writing love scenes is really difficult, although the subject itself is nice, but after so many stories that I wrote, it takes a lot of work to still keep you interested with a hundredth version of their wedding night. I will do my best not to let you down.

Elsie and Charles were so touched, when they pledged their wedding vows, that they could hardly form the words coming from their mouths. Elsie had tears hanging in the corner of her eyes, when Charles promised to love her till death do them part and his eyes were glistened too, when she replied with the same words. They couldn't take their eyes from each other through the whole time, they didn't see anyone else beside themselves. This day was like a capstone. A new beginning of the rest of their lives. 

After the ceremony at the church, they went to a party, which was organized in the school. His Lordship kindly offered to pay all the costs of the wedding and the whole family was celebrating with them. His Lordship and Her Ladyship with both of their girls-little Mary and Edith. Her Ladyship was expecting a third child and His Lordship confide in Charles, how much he was hoping that this time it will be a boy and his heir...

They've received a beautiful gifts from the family, a lovely flower boquets from little Mary-Charles's favorite and a small gifts from almost every member of the downstairs group. It was so touching to both of them, that people that they've worked with, valued them so greatly.  
The dinner was splendid and Charles and Elsie heard so many good wishes, as never before. They felt completely surrounded by good wishes from friends and positive emotions.

When the afternoon started to transfer into the evening, Charles made a speech, thanking everyone for their support. He spoke shortly, but eloquently, emphasizing how much grateful he and Elsie were, for all those wonderful gifts. He also pointed out how happy he was marrying the most amazing woman that he has ever met...  
The party was slowly coming to an end. Charles and Elsie came back to their cottage, to spent their first night as a married couple together, When they entered a cottage, they were surprised to see that everything was already prepared for their arrival. The fire was burning on the fireplace and there was a bottle of the finest champagne in the ice bucket, waiting for them, along with the set of chocolates.

There was also a note attached to those gifts, from Lord and Lady-giving them good wishes and saying that they should take the next two days off. It was a perfect addition to this marvelous day.  
When they read a note, Charles gently took Elsie in his arms and kissed her...He simply couldn't stop himself no more. She looked so beautifully, that his heart was singing from joy, that this woman was now his wife...

“Elsie...Thank you...”

“For what Charles?”

“For making me the happiest man on the planet...I could never dream about such happiness”

“Charles...I have never been so happy too...It's like a dream come true..Our dream...I was often wondering, if we will make it through this day and we did....I'm so glad we did...”

Hearing her words, he leant and kissed her again...This time his kisses were more passionate, completely depriving her of breath...His lips travelled down, to her neck..Her sweet scent drove him wild...But he stopped his ministrations, as soon as he noticed that she started to tremble...

“Elsie...My love...Is everything all right? Did I scare you?”

“It's all right Charles...It's just that I...I've never....I'm nervous that...That I will disappoint you...”

“Oh my dearest...You can never disappoint me in any way...Let's take it slowly, one step at the time... Maybe you want to change into something more comfortable and I will follow you and then we can have a glass of champagne?”

“Sounds like a plan Charles...I will go upstairs now...”

“Don't be too long darling..I will wait here impatiently...”

Elsie went upstairs, to prepare herself for her wedding night...She was still shivering from anticipation inside...She wanted this night to be perfect for both of them, but she was also scared...Very soon, after she took her bath and put on her night gown, she came back to the bedroom, once again blushing, at the sight of an enormous marital bed, that His Lordship ordered especially for them...

She heard that Charles followed her steps to the bathroom, to to take a bath and change into more comfortable clothes too...  
She went downstairs, to the living room, just to find that there were two glasses of champagne on the table...She also saw few candles lit by Charles, which gave this room an additional romantic character...As she watched all this, Charles suddenly appeared behind her...She turned to face him and he couldn't help but to take her in his arms again...She looked more beautiful than ever...

He has never seen her in her night gown before and this sight turned him on more than he could have imagined...She released her hair and she stood in front of him like a goddess..Inviting him to a world of carnal pleasures...His lips devoured hers, with a passion that made her head spin... This time, when he again started to kiss her creamy neck, she tilted her head, to give him better access...His wet, hot lips on the sensitive skin of her neck, was a new sensation, that made her week in the knees...

“Charles...I...Oh love..I...”

“Yes Elsie? Is there something you need?”

“Only you...”

He kissed her lips again, evoking further shivers in her..He held her tightly in his arms, preventing her from falling down the ground...She has never felt that way before...She kept on thinking, that only once in her life, she felt such thrill-riding the carousel, when she was a little girl, but that couldn't be compared with those sensations that her newly wedded husband was giving her now...

“Oh Els...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so..Impulsive...It's just that having you so close...I loose control over myself...Can't help it...”

“There is nothing to apologize for Charles...We are married now and alone in our house...”

“We should have some more champagne...I would like to raise a toast for my lovely bride, who made me the happinest of all men...But I guess I have already mentioned it few times today..”

“You have...I really don't have anything against that...”-Elsie smiled and they both drank a full glass of champaigne rather quickly...She felt more dizzines in her head now than before...

“Are you ok Elsie?”

“I think so, I just need to sit down...”

“I think you do..Come here my sweetheart...Sit here with me...”-Charles sat comfortably on the sofa, inviting Elsie to join him...She sat very close to him and he wrapped her in his arms...

“Elsie...I want you to listen to me very carefully...I am as much nervous as you are about this...I also wish this night to be perfect for both of us...I realize that it may not be so easy and pleasurable for you, as it will be for me, but I will do my best to please you...”

“I know Charles...I trust you...'

“Oh Elsie....I loved you and wanted you for so long....I've dreamt of this moment...I will be very careful and if at any point you will want me to stop, I will stop...I won't pressure you to do anything you don't like...Do you understand?”

She noded...Hearing Charles declarations, which truly meant, that he was ready to give up his own pleasure, just to keep her comfort, she suddenly didn't want to wait anymore...

“Charles, please...Take me to bed...Now...”

He looked in her eyes, just to find a comfirmation of those brave words, that she just said to him...When he saw that she took his hand, leading him upstairs, he knew that she was ready...They've entered their bedroom and closed the door...

He started to kiss her in the moonlight...Slowly moving towards the bed...She lied on it and he joined her...He cautiously lied on her, groaning from desire and that wonderful feeling of having her so close, in such direct contact..

“Are you all right Charlie?”

“Yes my lovely...I just...Oh it's so wonderful to have your divine body so close...You are the most beautiful woman in the world...”

“And you are the most handsome man in the world...”

“Am I really? Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do...I always thought so...”

“Oh my sweetheart...”-He started to kiss her so sensually...He chewed her upper lip and bottom lip, he gently inserted his tongue inside her mouth and she immediately understood what he meant...They were now devouring their mouths, while his hands started to wander around her body...He touched her in the places that she was never touched by anyone...Causing flames all over her body...  
Charles was extremely aroused now...But he remembered what he promised her and he didn't let his primal emotions to take over him...

After another while of intense kisses, he asked with a hoarse voice:

“Elsie, can I please take down your night gown? I want to see you...”

She hesitated for a while, but then she replied with a certainty in her voice...

“Yes Charles, you may take it off..”

Slowly, very slowly, he slid her nightgown and through her arms he took it off, tossing it on the side. He sighed from a fascination, when he saw her gorgeous body...She was perfect...He was wondering for such a long time, imagining how her body may look like, but reality has outdone his wildest fantasies...

Her creamy neck with tiny freckles, her perfect round breasts, full and simply asking him to touch them and caress them...Her flat belly and beautifully shaped legs...He slid his hands slowly through her body, touching each curve...And he thought that she moaned quietly...But he wasn't sure...

“Elsie....I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life...Do you realize how enticing your body is?”

“No Charlie...I never thought that I can..That you will..”

“That I will like you? My God Elsie...You are taking away my senses....Can I touch you and kiss you?”

She noded with her cheeks flushed...

His lips travelled once more through her neck to her collarbone...Until he reached her breasts...Ever since he saw her naked breasts for the first time, few moments ago, he was anxious to took them into his mouth...And he did...He sucked one of her breasts...Touching her belly with his hand and now he was already sure of what he heard...  
She was moaning...Elsie was moaning from pleasure..Because of his actions...He intensified his caresses immediately...He licked both of her breasts, her hardened from excitiment nipples and he sucked them with enormous passion...Elsie was now writhing on the bed, clearly enjoying what he was doing to her...He used that moment to go further and whilst he still lavished both of them with his caresses, one of his hands-the one who stroke her belly, went down and placed itself between her thighs..He touched her most intimate place gently and she moved uneasily...

“Elsie...Do you want me to stop?”

“No Charles...Don't...It feels nice...”

He smiled at her frugal compliment and went back to cherishing her body...While he never stopped of taking care of her breasts, his hand now started to move on her place more decisively...He made small circles in the upper part of it, being already aware, that this was a special place on the women's body map...  
Elsie was moaning openly now...She seemed to lost control and he loved it...That was exactly what he wanted...He wanted to drive her wild...Before they will go to the “main course”, he wanted her to loose herself in the pleasure that he was giving her...

His lips went up and he started to kiss her again, inserting his tongue, while his agile fingers found that special bud and when he did, he knew he was home...Elsie was breathing heavily and he felt that she was on the brink of her first climax...He intensified his movements...Kissing her neck and few moments later, she shuddered against his body, calling his name...She was in fervour, not being sure what she has just experienced..But he knew...He was so proud of himself, being aware that he just gave his wife her first climax..When she opened her eyes, coming down from her high, he asked:

“Elsie, did it feel good for you? Did you...?”

“Oh Charles...That was amazing...I never knew that it can be so...”

“So?”

“So intense...So beautiful...You are so sweet, that you took care of me, instead just thinking about you..”

“I told you my love that you are the most important one here...”

“You did...But I want to take care of you too..Can I see you? Will you undress for me please?”

“I will my love...If you are sure...”

“Very sure..”

Charles reached to the belt of his bathrobe and slowly took it off...Elsie looked shyly at him and she sighed, seeing his strong body...He was indeed wonderfully built...Just a sight of his chest, was like a piece of art, however she couldn't help it to look further down, to the part of his body that made her the most curious...Her breath held still for a moment, when she saw the sight of his manhood...He was a large man...In every sense of that word....For a quick moment, she was a little scared for the very thought that this is suppose to fit in her...But she swiftly got rid of those disturbing thoughts... 

“Charlie...May I touch you?”

“Yes my love...I want you to...”

She ran her hand through his chest...Touching his soft, chest hair, not even wondering what to do next, she instinctively went further down, through his belly, until this part of him, that she wanted to know the most...She delicately closed her hand around it, being amazed how hard this part of his body was.. She looked at him, curious about his reaction for her touch and when she saw his half-closed eyes and the rumbles coming from his chest, she knew that she was giving him pleasure...  
She raised herself a bit and she started to kiss his neck and his chest...With small, but loving kisses...She already adored his body..He was so warm, so wonderfully built and he smelled so good..She just didn't want to break away from a contact with his body...

In the same time, her hand was still closed around his shaft and she stroked him along his length, causing louder and louder groans from him...  
He was loving her touches...He wanted it to go on and on..But he knew, that few more moments and the party will be over...He delicately move away her hand...

“Charlie, did I hurt you?”

“No you haven't my love...That was the most wonderful touch that I have ever felt..Too wonderful..But you see my sweetheart...It's very easy for a man to finish before his time and I don't want that...Can I?...Can I please make you my wife now...?”

Elsie shuddered, as the moment which she was most afraid of ,was near...However she didn't want to disappoint Charles and she noded shyly...  
Charles kissed her lips gently and he placed himself on top of her, gently parting her thighs...She immediately understood and spread her legs wider...

He started to enter her mildly and slowly, watching her face intently...She frowned and he knew that he caused her pain..

“Elsie...Shall I stop now? Does it hurt a lot?”

“It does hurt a bit Charles, but don't stop...I am able to take it...”

He pushed deeply inside her, barely stoping himself from screaming from delight...It would be most inappropriate to think about his pleasure, in such moment, when his beloved woman was hurting because of him...Being inside her made him felt like heaven...He stopped for a moment, kissing her face delicately, trying to minimize the pain that he caused...When that terrible expression of suffering left her face, he started to move within her...Very slowly...He was relieved, that her face didn't show furhter signs of pain, but he was still very cautious...He kissed her while moving inside her...

“My brave girl...You are wonderful Elsie...I love you...It will get better, I promise...”

Elsie smiled to him warmly. She was feeling much better now, than few moments ago...She was determined to please her husband and she went through the hardest moment with dignity...Now it felt a little better...Not so good, as it was when he stroked her there with his finger, but it was quite good actually...She saw how much he was enjoying it...Charles was in heaven and she kissed him sweetly, letting him now, that she was allright now and that he could focus on his pleasure for a change...

Charles was heading towards his own climax...Seeing Elsie's body, feeling her soft inside, surrounding him so tightly..It didn't take long for him to get there...Few more movements inside her and he shuddered, as his release took over him...He spilled inside her, moaning her name, shivering uncontrollably...

“Oh God Elsie...It was so good...You feel so good...I love you my sweetheart...I love you so much...Didn't I hurt you too much?..”

“You didn't...You would never deliberately hurt me...Was it good for you Charles?”

“Oh Elsie...It was perfect...You are perfect...How did it feel for you?”

“Wonderful...Being so close to you...It's indescribable...You were so gentle and loving with me...I couldn't imagine it to be any better...”

“But it can be much better for you and I promise that one day, it will be so wonderful for you, as it was for me..”

“It was wonderful either way love....I love you....”

“And I love you my sweet flower...”

Elsie put her head securely on his chest, wrapped in his arms and he kept on stroking her inner thighs, healing her sore muscles, helping her recover, after their first intimate intercourse...He kissed her hair, whispering words of love, until he effectively rocked her to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh...That was really difficult...I'm telling you...Although I love sex scenes with our Chelsie, it was a challenge...I tried to keep it more realistic this time and the reality is that few women are reaching their climax during first intercourse...But, as always I made Charles Carson a very proficient and attentive lover, so he made Elsie climaxed anyway ;-) Sorry for any possible errors. If you liked it, you would make my day, by letting me know. Stay safe everyone and see you soon!


	7. Charles's Christmas carol-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So glad to be back and continue the story...Thank you once again for all the reviews, messages and generally for the encouragement that you are giving me to continue... I decided that from now on, I will make a little skip in time, because if I was to describe everything in order, this story would probably have like fifty chapters..Anyway, I will inform you every time in what moment the story is in, just to avoid confusion. Hope you will like it.

Three months has passed since Charles and Elsie got married and they both felt like it was the happiest time of their life. Neither of them could imagine how were they were living before, without each other. The relationship that they had before they married was lovely too, but it could not be compared with what they had now.  
Things have changed. In the house, in their life. It wasn't all easy at first...They had to get used to so many new situations. Living together required a lot of compromises from both of them...They argued a lot in the beginning. Small things, like how to arrange the furnitures or what to cook for dinner, when they had it in the cottage, suddenly grew to the rank of a serious problems.  
Charles was often set in his old ways and Elsie was more modern and she tried to convince him to change those old ways of thinking. When their arguments grew stronger, Charles teased Elsie, reminding her that she promised to obey him at the altar and she replied, that she really didn't mean it, but she had to go along with the words of the vow, because otherwise, they would never be married.  
Needless to say, that every time Elsie won those battles...Charles might have been stubborn and conservative, but there was one woman in this world to whose charms he was completely helpless and that was Elsie...He wasn't even fully aware how often she used her woman tricks on him, just to get what she wanted from him and he was helpless, as he adored his new wife and couldn't refuse to any of her requests.  
Slowly and gradually they were building their new life together. Their cottage was fully adjusted to their needs and they were trying to work out a balance between their professional life and their private life, which was not always easy. Actually it was the hardest part of the new life...  
Earlier on everything was simpler. They knew who they were-butler and housekeper. Now, they were also husband and wife and sometimes it was really difficult to separate those two spheres of life for them...After spending a wonderful night together-full of love and true intimacy, suddenly in the morning, they had to go back to their roles of the heads of the household. They often felt like they had a split personality and they were really doing the best they could to change the mode from Charlie-the loving husband, to the pompous Downton Abbey butler and from Elsie-the tender wife, to the stern and practical housekeeper.  
If they were experiencing the slight problems in the everyday routine, there was one part of their marriage in which they wouldn't change anything at all. That was the intimate part.  
After their wedding night, which went much better than they could expect, they entered a new level of intimacy. Their new found closeness, was the most wonderful thing in the world for them..  
Charles turned out to be a very gentle lover, who gradually introduced Elsie to the world of pleasure, that she had no idea about...He cherished her body like the saintest temple and on each mutual night, that they spent making love, he was more and more attentinve towards her needs and desires...He observed, he learnt and repeated those things which made her melt in his hands...  
He kept his promise, that he made to her during their wedding night-that he will do anything he can to lead her to the point where she will reach the same level of pleasure he did at once..During their first love making...And he did...It took a while, but on one memorable night, which Elsie remembered very well, he finally led her to that place...  
On that night, from the beginning of their intercourse, he was teasing her in an unimaginable way.. Arousing her and withdrawing, in turns, whenever she was in the brink of ecstasy...Elsie wanted to shout that night, to curse him for what he was doing to her, droving her wild, but never to the point of no return, but she swiftly understood where he was going with this...His tactics was a success and on this memorable night, when he was already inside her, moving with slow and teasing motions, he suddenly felt her shuddering beneath him, calling his name....He almost died from happiness, when he realized, that he just gave his wife the fullness of satisfaction during their intercourse and as he reached his own release that night, it was more fullfilling than any other he had with Elsie...  
When he collapsed next to her and saw the tears of emotions on her face, he immediately took her in his arms and showered her with tender kisses, repeating how much he loved her and how much he was dreaming of giving this to her..  
Ever since that night, their love making was something that neither of them imagined living without.. They used every opportunity, every free time they had to be together...They loved and wanted each other with a powerful force that was unstoppable...  
As a result of that, the things that were unimaginable for them before, now became a part of the daily routine. When they were alone in the house, in his pantry or her sitting room, they were often kissing or touching gently, just because they couldn't stand being away from each other...Neither Charles, nor Elsie, would have never thought that their physical attraction can be that strong..Of course they were always careful, not to let anyone know what happened in their private life, but it was noticable.  
Charles was still very strict, but more understanding to his footmen and Elsie's strictness became milder these days...She often didn't realize, that she was walking around the house with dreamy eyes, but her dear friend Mrs Patmore, was quite a sharp observant, so she noticed that change immediately and she adored teasing her friend about that...

“Happy again Mrs Hughes? My, my..That Mr Carson...He knows how to handle you...”

“Mrs Patmore. What on earth are you talking about?”

“If you could only see your face in the mirror....Your dreamy, misty eyes...Tell me, does marriage really suit you that well?”

“Yes it does suit me, thank you very much..But let's not get into the details of that..”

“Well the details are the most interesting to me...”

“Don't doubt that at all, but will talk no more of that!”

“Just give me time, give me time and I will find out the details anyway..Speaking seriously...Are you happy?”

“Extremely happy..I never dreamed that life with Mr Carson can be so wonderful...He is the most loving husband in the world...Only...One thing really bothers me...”

“And what is that?”

“You know...Soon the London season is starting..We will have to be away from each other for few months...Just a thougt of that makes me so sad...”

“I can imagine, but what can you do about it?”

“That's the thing...There really isn't anything I can do about it. I know my duties here and Charles definitely knows his...We will have to survive this difficult time..”

“You will. You are such a strong woman Mrs Hughes..I never knew any other woman who is taking life with such ease as you are...”

“Well thank you very much dear Mrs Patmore...Maybe that's because I have a perfect husband and a very dear friend...”

“Yes, I would agree with you”

They both burst with laughter and after that, went back to their duties in great humor...

Time was passing inexorably and before Charles and Elsie could even realize, they were spending their last night in their cottage, before leaving for London season...  
When they finished making love and they were lying in each other's arms, cuddling closely, Elsie suddenly felt tears running down her face, without any control...She was sobing...Sobing like never before...  
Charles was scared to death...

“Elsie, my love what's the matter? Did I do something? Did I hurt you?”

“Of course not Charlie...It's just that...It's just that...I don't know how will I ever manage to spent those months without you...I don't want to be away from you..Not even for one night...Not to mention few months..”

“Oh Els...My sugar...I don't want it either...Just a thought of it makes me want to leave the Abbey and find another job...I love you so much...It will be torture to be away from you..It always was..”

“Al..Always? You mean you missed me before? When we were not married?”

“Of course I missed you silly...The fact that we were not married, doesn't mean that I didn't love you...You know that you had my heart from the start...”

“I know...Just as you had mine...And...I also missed you tremendously...Every season...I was all alone in the house, doing all those overdue chores and I kept on wondering what you were doing there...Were you alone or maybe you were with some other woman...”

“Elsie...I was alone...How could I be with any other woman?”

“It was possible Charlie...London is full of possibilities and you are so incredibly handsome...I'm sure that there were many women who were willing to...”

“Maybe they were, but I wasn't...I was home, thinking about you....I would never do such things...So, you think I am handsome?”

“Of course I do! You are the most handsome man on this planet and don't you ever doubt it...Oh Charlie...”-Elsie placed sweet kisses to the side of his neck...”I will miss you so much...You and THIS...”

“This you say...I bet that I will miss THIS more...”-Charles kissed her lips with such tenderness, that once again brought tears to her eyes...

“I love you my sweet, little flower...It will be very difficult, but we will make it...I promise...We will make it..I will write to you very often..”

“And I will write back...Charles...”

“Yes Elsie?”

“Would you hold me tight tonight?..I want to fall asleep in your arms. We won't have that for the next few months...”

“Of course I will hold you...There is nothing else I would like to do tonight...”

Elsie kissed his chest lovingly and put her head right under his chin and he hugged her tightly..Kissing her hair and whispering words of love, which lully her to sleep effectively...

On the next day Charles left to London and Elsie swallowed a lot of tears that day...She knew that this is going to be the most difficult time for her...As soon as Charles left, she moved back to the house, feeling safer there, rather than spending time all alone in the cottage.   
Just as always, she took care of all the domestic chores, which she and her maids couldn't do when the family was in the house. Everything seemed normal and the same as it was before, but somehow Elsie felt that something was different...She wasn't sure what it was..Something about her inside...At first she thought that it was her longing for Charles made her feel so soppy, sleepy and less energetic than usual, more tired and reluctant to execute her duties, but as the weeks went by and her period was missing and she greeted few mornings in the bathroom, throwing up, she began to understand what was the cause and what was happening to her body...  
The realization of it evoke so many feeling in her, that she wasn't sure how to handle all those things...Fear, excitement, pride, anxiety, even more intensed longing for Charles...  
Mrs Patmore saw that there was something going on with her and when Elsie, driven to the wall by her, confessed that she suspected to be pregnant, Mrs Patmore immediately told her to visit the doctor. After running some tests, the doctor had no doubts about Elsie's condition...On a very rainy, Tuesday afternoon, Elsie found out, that in few months she will welcome her first born...  
She went back home, shared the news with Mrs Patmore, asking her to keep the secret and then she went to her sitting room, to read the letter that came from Charles with today's post:

My dearest Elsie,

Today's letter will be very short, because I'm exhausted...It's almost two a.m. and the great ball in the London House has just finished. I only have few hours to sleep and I have to be in full readiness in the early morning tomorrow. London is enjoyable, but the season really requires an effort to go through it..  
I'm sure that your days at the Abbey are much more quieter and there isn't anything interesting going on there...  
You have no idea how much I miss you my love...Whenever I close my eyes at night, I see your beautiful face and your loving eyes... I hear your sweet Scottish lilt, saying my name and the words of love that you always whisper into my ear during our wonderful, private moments... I love you so much my beloved wife and as always. I will be looking forward for your reply...

Yours forever-Charles Carson

Elsie smiled whan she read the letter...Her sweet, loving teddy bear, thinking that there was nothing interesting going on here...How wrong he was...Suddenly, Elsie felt a need to get into the first train to London and hurry to her husband to give him the news...Unfortunately, it wasn't possible, so instead she took a piece of paper and began to write a reply:

My dearest Charles,

I miss you so very much and it seems like the year has passed since you were gone.. I love you and I would want nothing more. than to be with you right now, but it's impossible...I have to tell you that you are wrong thinking that there is nothing going on here..In fact, when you will come back, I prepared a lovely surprise for you...”

...To be continued :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today folks...I just realized, how difficult it must have been for people back then-no phones, just letters..Charles and Elsie separated for few months is horrible thing to write, but this is how it was. Fortunately everything is going according to the plan and first little Carson is on it's way. Plus Mrs Patmore and her teasing Elsie never fails ;-) Hope you liked this chapter and if so, please let me know...Sorry for anny errors. Recently I do a lot more of them than before. Just don't mind that. Please stay safe and see you soon!


	8. Charles's Christmas carol-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. Many thanks for all the reviews. You like to read the story, I like to write it. So let's move on without unnecessary delay...Hope you will like this chapter.

Elsie was wondering for a long time, if she should pass this important news to Charles by letter. She considered this question from all the possible aspects. From one side, she really wanted to tell him as soon as possible, wanted to share it with the most important person in her life. She could imagined how thrilled he would be about it, how happy it would make him. However, she also knew Charles very well. 

She noticed that ever since they got married, he was often torn between his duties as a butler and being her husband, so she fully realized, that giving him this news would mean that apart from making him incredibly happy, she would also be the cause of his anxiety. 

She meant so much for him and if he knew that she was here, all alone, without him, without his support, trying to manage with those vexing pregnancy symptoms, he would be very worried and it might have collide with his duties or even more. She suspected that if he knew that he will become a father, he would try to find a way to go back home earlier and Elsie was sure, that it would not be well seen by His Lordship.

After careful consideration, she decided against telling him. So far, everything was going pretty good anyway, not counting an occasional morning sickness and an increasing tendency to fall asleep in the middle of the day. Elsie was being extremely careful, supported by caring Mrs Patmore, who was still the only person to know the secret. Mrs Patmore thought, that Elsie should tell Mr Carson about the pregnancy, but Elsie, being stubborn as she was, decided against it.

Mrs Patmore sighed deeply, when Elsie announced her decision and she was more helpful than usual. She made special snacks for Elsie and sometimes she literally forced Elsie to eat more than she really needed, constantly repeating, that she should eat for two now. She also made sure, that Elsie scheduled a regular visits at the doctor. Somehow five months has passed and the date of family's return was approaching. Elsie and Mrs Patmore were discussing the nearing events, sitting with two cups of hot tea and a plate of Mrs Patmore's delicious cookies, in Elsie's sitting room.

“Have another cookie Mrs Hughes. You need to eat well.”

“Mrs Patmore no more please...I couldn't eat another bite..You are overfeeding me.”

“You need to be strong and well nourished. There is a baby growing inside you!”

“You think I don't remember that? I can feel it more everyday. I had to extend all my dresses. I can hardly fit in anything.”

“That's not important now. The most important is, that you will deliver a healthy baby. I want to see Mr Carson's face when he heards the news. He will be thrilled. Still can't believe you didn't tell him.”

“I figured that it would be best. You know that we write to each other regularly. Recently they had a real mad house there, with Her Ladyship giving birth to a baby girl.”

“Maybe it's better that she decided to stay and give birth in London. Third daughter...Can't imagine His Lordship being too happy about it..”

“Me neither...Charles mentioned that His Lordship pretends to be happy, but he knows him so well and he sees how bothered he is by the fact that he still doesn't have a son.”

“Well it's not like this is their last chance. Her Ladyship is young. They still can have a boy. Speaking of babies gender-do you have any expectations or predictions regarding your own?”

“I have...Ever since the beginning, I have a strong feeling that it will be a boy.. And this feeling is getting stronger everyday. Somehow I'm certain that it will be a boy.”

“A boy! Mr Carson will go crazy from happiness...Every man always wants a son...”

“It's true, but usually the daughters are the one who become daddy's little princesses. Anyway, I suspect that Charles would be happy either way. Boy or girl. After all, he is not the Lord in the manor, so the heir is not so desperately needed.”

They both laughed joyously at a very thought of it.

“Tell me-how do you think the family will react to the news?”

“I'm not sure...It's difficult to predict..I will tell them as soon as I will tell Charles and we will have to adjust to their decision. Whatever it will be...”

“You think that they will make you stop working?”

“Probably...They somehow got used to a married housekeeper, but I'm not sure that they could cope with the idea of the housekeeper with a little baby...Besides...How would I ever manage to run the house with a baby? It doesn't seem possible...”

“You will see what they will propose and decide later...Right now you should just focus on telling Mr Carson the big news. After all, it's only two days away to their return.”

“Actually it's one day...You know that Charles likes to come back a day earlier, to make sure that everything is prepared for the family. He wrote me in the letter, that his return date is tomorrow and that's why I have a little favor to ask you.”

“Anything, you just name it.”

“I would like to give him the news in our cottage, not here...He will be back with the afternoon train, so I presume, that he will be here for an hour or two and then he can go back to the cottage, to have a dinner with me and then I will tell him...”

“Great plan, but what's my role here?”

“You see, I want this evening to be special, for both of us and it won't be, once I will be the one to prepare dinner, so I was thinking...”

“Ahh...I get the picture now...You can be quite calm..I will prepare all his favorite food and asked the hall boys to deliver it to your cottage. You just need to concentrate on preparing yourself for the meeting with him. Just be gentle. We don't want the man to have the heart attack”

“We certainly don't want that! Thank you Mrs Patmore, you are a real treasure.”

“Get away with you! Take an afternoon off tomorrow and be ready to give your husband a special news.”

“I will, thank you..”

Afternoon-the next day...

Charles went inside the servants hall full of anticipation. He was so anxious to see Elsie..He walked around trying to find her. She wasn't in her sitting room or in his pantry or in any other of ususal places that he might have found her. Puzzled by that fact, he went towards the kitchen, when he greeted Mrs Patmore cordially, looking around the kitchen, like he would expect that Elsie is lurking in some corner.

“Mrs Patmore-where is Mrs Hughes? I can't find her anywhere...”

“Relax Mr Carson. She is in your cottage. She took her afternoon off, to prepare a lovely dinner for you and a nice surprise. She is waiting there for you.”

“Is she really?”-Charles's face was grinning with joy, that he simply couldn't hide. “In that case, I will make sure that everything is prepared for the family's return tomorrow and if you don't need anything from me, I will go to see my wife.”

“Of course Mr Carson...Don't worry about the house. I'm sure you can make everything ready for tomorrow in no time. Don't let Mrs Hughes wait for you long. She really is looking forward to see you.”

“The feeling is mutual. I can't wait to see her too...I'm sorry...I shouldn't talk about things like that...”

“No worries Mr Carson. I know how you both missed each other and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Before you go, just tell me, how is Her Ladyship doing after a birth of her youngest?”

“She is doing very well. It all went without any complications. The baby is strong and healthy and His Lordship is very proud, although he was expecting a son, he is really proud of his third daughter.”

“Did they pick a name for the baby already?”

“Yes. The baby will be called Lady Sybil. Lady Mary and Lady Edith are very happy about their little sister. They are around her cradle all the time...Children are a true blessing Mrs Patmore..”

“Oh yes they are indeed Mr Carson...”-Mrs Patmore was smiling widely, thinking how much meaning this phrase expressed by Mr Carson had today. “Have a lovely evening with Mrs Hughes tonight.”

“Thank you very much. Have a great evening too. Get some well rest, this is our last quiet evening.”

Later, in the cottage...

Elsie was walking around the cottage impatiently, listening to hear Charles's footsteps...She was so anxious to meet him...At last, after a time that seemed to be an eternity, she heard the key and the door's lock being opened.

She ran from the kitchen to the living room, just to fall straight into Charles's arms...They've cuddled closely for a long time, not being able to break apart from each other, those cuddles full of love were soon replaced by kisses...They've kissed their faces so gently, with such passion, which symbolized all the longing that they had to went through...When their lips finally met, the kisses were fervent, full of love and devotion...Endless..They only parted, because the need of breath made them do it...

Charles took Elsie's face in his hands and his eyes were so full of love..He kissed her forehead delicately and she placed the sweetest kiss to the tip of his nose...

“Elsie...I missed you so much...So very much...I thought that I won't make it to this day...My love...My sweet love...”-he kept on repeating those words, whilst she put her head on his chest, soothed by his presence...Finally, she was safe and loved again, in the arms of her husband...

“I've missed you too Charlie...I couldn't wait for that day...I so wanted to see you...Especially with...”

“Especially with what?...”

“First things first Charlie....Are you hungry? Because there is a delicious dinner waiting for you...”

“I know. Mrs Patmore already told me about it.”

“She did? What exactly did she tell you?”

“That my wife prepared a special dinner for me and that she has a lovely surprise...”

“She wasn't wrong....At least in one thing..Come on sweetheart...Let's eat something and we will talk then...”

They went straight into the table, to enjoy a great dinner, so carefully prepared by Mrs Patmore...Charles was eating very eagerly, as he already missed Mrs Patmore's cooking...Elsie was eating with a great appetite too...After the dessert, she cleaned the table and Charles took care of preparing two glasses of wine...  
Elsie came back from the kitchen, to find two glasses on the table by the sofa...And her husband inviting her to sit next to him...She did that eagerly...She nestled into his arms, enjoying being so close to him again....He kissed her hair, inhaling the scent that he missed so much and that hunted him for all those months of them being apart...

“Elsie...You said few times that you have a lovely surprise for me and Mrs Patmore also mentioned it. May I know what it it is?”

“Of course Charlie...I couldn't wait to tell you this...”

“I can see that...Is it worth to make a toast? I'm sure it is...”-He took the glass from the table, wanting to give it to Elsie, but she refused...

“It is certainly worth of making a toast Charlie, but this time you will have to make it without me..”

“Why is that Els? You don't like my favorite Margaux? Perhaps you would like some other wine?”

“No Charlie..It's not about the wine...You see, the wine and the surprise, are in contradiction to each other...”

“I'm not following you Elsie...What is the surprise? Where is it?”

“Here Charlie..Right here...”-Elsie took Charles's hand and she gently placed it on her belly...His eyes went wide instantly and he dropped the glass with wine to the floor, breaking it and spilling wine on the floor, but neither of them paid any attention to this...

“Elsie....Are you?...Are we...?..Oh my God Elsie...Does this mean that you are...?”

“Yes Charlie....I'm pregnant..We are going to have a baby...Our baby....”

“Oh Elsie...I can't believe it, I simply can't believe it...”-Charles had tears in his eyes and they started to stream on his cheeks, without any control...He took her in his arms and held her so tightly....

“Charles honey...Don't hold me so tight...You will squash the baby...”

“Oh I'm sorry sweetie...Oh my darling...I'm so happy, so incredibly happy...”

“I know you are....As I am...”-Elsie gently wiped the tears from his face and kissed his cheek...

“But Elsie, why didn't you tell me this before?..I mean...How long do you know that?”

“For quite a while Charlie...I found out soon after you left to London...”

“And you didn't tell me? Why Elsie, why didn't you? I should have been there with you. I should have take care of you and our baby..Something bad might have happened...”

“Relax Charlie...Everything is under control...I have a very good care of the doctor...Everything is going well. I feel fine, the baby is growing...There was no need for you to go back...”

“There was every need...I should have been there with you...”

“You couldn't leave your duties in London anyway..And I'm managing quite well so far...”

“Does anyone else knows?”

“Only Mrs Patmore...She was very helpful throughout the whole time...I'm very greatful to her... She is overfeeding me from five months!”

“I will have to thank her tomorrow..But Elsie...I'm still in shock...”

“I know you are...It will get better soon. I was also in shock when I found out, but you will get use to the fact. I promise...”

“I couldn't possibly be any happier...”

“I feel the same...”

They were hugging, kissing and talking for a long time on the sofa...After taking a relaxing bath, they both went to bed and Elsie wrapped her arms around Charles's neck, kissing him lightly on the lips...She really missed him so much and she wanted nothing more this night, than to make love to him...She inserted her hand under the top of his pajama, caressing his bare chest, but he soon withdraw from the kiss, which surprised Elsie a lot...

“Charlie? What's the matter? Didn't you miss me...? Don't you want to....?”

“Oh Els...I do....You have no idea how much..But...We shouldn't, we can't...”

“And why exactly?”

“Because you are pregnant and we may hurt the baby...”

Elsie smiled hearing those words of concern from her darling husband...How sweet he was...A gentle giant of her own...Already protecting her and the baby...She thought that she couldn't possibly made a batter choice for the father of her child...

“Charlie...You daft man! It won't hurt the baby..We will just have to be careful...It's not made of glass...It won't break...Here...Give me your hand...Do you want to touch my belly?”

“Yes, I do...”-Elsie took his big hand and guided it to her belly...Her belly was round and visible, but only in her night clothes...Her day dresses effectively hid her secret...She placed his hand on her belly and he touched it with a reverence, once again feeling tears gathering in his eyes...

“Oh Els...This is real miracle...This is unbelievable...”

“Well Charlie...It's not such miracle..It's just a natural consequence of our intimate part of life...That's how nature works..”

“Els...It's a miracle...It is a fruit of our love...Made because we love each other so much...”-he caressed her belly, kissing her temple..

“My old, romantic Charlie...I forgot how much of romantic you can be...But you are right...This is a part of us...In a few months we will welcome him into this world..”

“Him?! How do you know it's a he? Did the doctor tell you?”

“Oh Charlie....”-Elsie burst with laughter...”The doctor has no way of knowing the gender...How could he possibly find that out? But we, Gaelic women, have a sixth sense, as a natural part of our heritage...I have a strong feeling that it will be a son...Are you happy about that?”

“Elsie...I'm so happy that I don't even know what to say...Elsie you are wonderful..I love you so much...You and our little miracle...”

“I love you too my darling Charles...”

“I will take care of you from now on. All the time. I will make sure, that you have everything you need...”

“In that case my gorgeous husband....There is one thing that I particularly need right now...”-Elsie found herself very bold, moving her hand from his naked chest and going furhter down. She inserted it to the bottom of Charles's pajama and she touched her husband's manhood, closing her hand around it, which met with a deep groan from him...

“Oh Els..I...Oh my love...Are you...Are you sure...?”

“I've never been so sure of anything Mr Carson...”

With that statement, Charles finally left all his doubts behind and followed his wife's request more than eagerly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today folks...I have to tell you that writing today's chapter I had an idiotic grin on my face all the time...So much good emotions and this is what I like and need with Chelsie...I just hope that you will also have fun reading it...Sweet Charles, who has no clue about anything..So typical for men of those times...And ever practical Elsie...They will be a wonderful parents..I can feel it in my bones ;-) Sorry for any errors, if you like it, you know the drill. Please stay safe and see you soon!


	9. Charles's Christmas carol-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It's great to go back, especially after a difficult week. As you recall, in the last chapter, Charles found out that he is going to be a father, so now it's time to announce the news to the family. I mean the upstairs family. But first, a loving dialogue between Charles and Elsie. Hope you will like this one.

Charles was in a state of half slumber, half awake, when he felt sweet kisses being planted to his body, from his belly up, through his chest, unto the side of his neck. He felt so warm and so safe, like he was in paradise and his sweetest, private angel made him feel so blisfully...

“Mmmmm...Elsie...Is that you...?”

“Who else did you expect Charlie?”-Elsie asked, choking with laughter, while she observed the blissful look on his face...

“I wasn't sure...For a moment, I thought that it was an angel from heaven who took care of me, while I was in paradise”-Charles slowly opened his eyes, to see the amused face of his wife...

“Right Charlie...An angel, paradise...You've got some vivid imagination...”

“And I owe it up to you my love..”-Charles drew Elsie nearer and he kissed her temple lovingly...” How is my sweetest wife feeling today?”

“She feels very happy and extremely satisifed, after the wonderful night, full of love, spent with her husband..”

“Elsie...You have no idea how proud you make me saying this...This is my life goal- to make you happy and to make you feel better..”

“Of course it would be so much better, if your son hadn't decided to wake his mummy by kicking her from the early morning...”

“Did he really? Such a naught boy! I will have to have a word with him!”

“Please do..”

“Come on Charles junior, don't give your mummy a hard time...”

“I can see that you already decided about our son's name...”

“Oh I'm sorry Elsie...It was just an impulse...I opened my mouth and then it came...I wasn't thinking... I should have asked your opinion...”

Charles's face was worried and Elsie soothed his concern, by kissing him lightly on the lips...

“That's all right love...I can't imagine our son, our first born, to be called any different, than Charles Carson junior...I know how happy it would make you...”

“Elsie..You really are my angel...Sent from heaven to give me happiness...More happiness, that I could have ever imagined...”-Charles wrapped his arms around Elsie, cosseting her with his love...

“I love you my dear, romantic husband...”-the've kissed tenderly and suddenly Elsie felt another kick coming from her belly...

“Apparently it didn't work Charlie...Your boy is kicking again..Do you want to feel it?”

“May I?”

“Of course you may...Here, give me your hand...”

Charles cautiously put his hand on Elsie's pregnant belly and the look of puzzlement appeared on his face...

“He is kicking so hard...This is amazing! He is such a big and strong boy...”

“Yes he is...Just like his daddy...”-Elsie brushed away a curl from Charles's face and she looked at him with the look full of love...

“Oh Elsie...I simply can't get use to it...Our baby...Our boy....Created because of our love...It is a wonder, but does it hurt love?”

“No Charlie...It doesn't really hurt...It only feels weird...It was difficult to get use to that in the beginning but it's all right now...”

“You had time to get use to..And I missed so much of this miracle...Els...I wish I was here with you all the time...”

“There was no other way Charles...This is our job...You can't change that...Don't be too hard on yourself...Besides...You will make it up to me next time...”

“Next...Next time? Do you mean, you want to...? Elsie...”-Charles was with a loss of words and Elsie laughed at his confusion....

“Yes Charlie...Next time...Don't you want to have more children? Because I do...”

“Oh Els...of course I do want more children...A whole bunch...”

“Hold your horses Charles Carson! I'm not that young anymore...”

“You are young, beautiful and very strong..If only God will let us, we will have few lovely children...Can't wait for that...”

“Me neither...But we have to get up now...It's time to welcome the family...”

“Not yet Els...We still have time...Everything is prepared and they won't be home earlier than after lunch...I don't want to leave the cottage yet, let alone this bed...I want few more quiet moments with my family...”

“Who would of thought Charlie, that one day you will use the term “my family” to anyone else besides the Crawleys?”

“I know...I could have never predicted it..Not until...”

“Until what?”

“Nevermind Elsie..I will tell you one day..Now, just let me cuddle my adorable wife for a little longer...”

Charles cuddled Elsie and he was kissing her face sweetly...

“My big softie...You really do love to cuddle...”

“Very much but only with you...”

“I should hope so!”

Charles was making small circles on Elsie's back, making her feel completely relaxed, while she played with his chest hair...For a moment they didn't speak, just enjoying being together, in such a lovely state of exchanging their little proofs of love...Charles was the one who got back to reality first...

“Elsie...You want to talk to the family today? To tell them?”

“Yes, I have to...If they won't notice it before I will have a chance to tell them...”

“But what are you planning to do? You want to tell them that you are quiting the job? Because I think you should, now that you are expecting...”

“Charlie it's not up for me to decide...I feel very well, surprisingly well, as for the first pregnancy...Even Dr Clarkson told me, that it's rather unusual for a woman to take the first pregnancy so well..”

“Did he really say that?”

“Yes and then he added that it's probably a merit of our wonderful Scottish genes..”

“You proud Scots...”

“We are proud, why wouldn't we be proud?”

“Did he tell you when the baby will be born?”

“He told me that it's difficult to evaluate precisely, but he suspects that it will be born by the end of December..”

“So this year we will receive a wonderful Christmas gift...”

“Yes...The most wonderful that we could imagine..”-They've kissed again very softly and touched their faces reverently...

“But what about your job? You still want to work?”

“I would really like that, but it will depend from the will of the family...God knows that they had enough problem with accepting a married housekeeper. I'm not sure if accepting a married housekeeper, with a baby won't be asking too much of them...”

“We will talk to them together Elsie..I want to be present during this conversation...”

“I was hoping you would be...”

“Of course...We are one Elsie...One body, one soul, one family...”

“Mr Carson! You are beginning to sound very sentimental”

“Indeed and I have a right to be sentimental...”

Charles took Elsie in his arms and they were kissing and cuddling for a longer while, thinking that there can't be any more happiness for both of them...

Later, at the Abbey...

It was tea time, when Charles asked His Lordship and Her Ladyship for a moment of a conversation with him and Elsie...They both agreed, sending Lady Mary and Lady Edith upstairs with nanny, leaving just little Sybil, lying peacefully in her baby carriage.

Charles sent one of the footmen downstairs, asking him to summon Elsie to the living room.  
When Elsie entered and greeted everyone, she immediately neared the baby carriage, wanting to see the youngest Crawley daughter, who she hasn't got a chance to meet yet.

She was looking at the little girl with adoration, because indeed, Lady Sybil was the sweetest child...

“My Lady she is simply wonderful...I have never seen such a lovely little girl before...Hello Lady Sybil”

“Thank you Mrs Hughes...She is very lovely and she is so peaceful...She hardly ever cries..It makes a nice change from Mary and Edith, who were fussing almost all the time.

Charles and Robert were looking at their wives, who were completely focused on admiring little Sybil and they were both smiling at this adorable sight...

“She is really cute...”

“She is Mrs Hughes..Children are such a blessing..”

“I agree my Lady...This is exactly what I, what we, wanted to talk to you about..”

“About children being a blessing?”

“Yes My Lady..You see..When you were in London, I discovered something, that may affect on all of our lives..The thing is that...”

When it came to confess the news, Elsie suddenly lost her confidence...She wasn't sure what kind of reaction she may expect from her employers...Charles noticed that moment of hesitation in her and he rushed to help her instantly...

“My Lady, My Lord the thing is, that Mrs Hughes and I are expecting our first child. I, myself, have found out about that yesterday, when I went back from London and we wanted to announce this happy news to you...”

Robert and Cora were in a little shock, when they heard the news, they were not sure how to react, but very soon, Cora was the one who found the right words:

“Mrs Hughes, Carson..Congratulations! I'm really happy for you two...It is the most wonderful news...How long have you know this Mrs Hughes?”

“I discovered it not long ago after Mr Carson went to London for a season, but I didn't want to disturb his peace, his duties and your season, by telling the news..So I waited till he came back..”

“Mrs Hughes, that was very noble of you...But it must have been difficult for you to go through this all alone..How did you manage?”-Cora was full of admiration and it was clearly shown in her eyes...

“It wasn't always easy, but I got a lot of help from Mrs Patmore and now it will be much easier, when Mr Carson is here again..”

“Well Mrs Hughes, I must say that you have taken me by surprise...I'm really happy for both of you too. Carson my old chap, you really didn't waste your time since you got married?”-Robert was really jovial and Charles felt that his face was turning red...

“Robert, really...Look out at your words...You are making Carson uncomfortable...”

“That wasn't my intention...No hard feelings Carson...I'm very happy for both of you...When is it due?”

“According to the doctor My Lord, it will be by the end of December”-Elsie replied to Robert, trying not to look at Charles, fighting with a need of laughter...She could imagined how flustered he was with that conversation. She on the other hand, was quite amused...

“Mrs Hughes are you planning to leave us right now? Do you wish to stop working?”-Cora asked Elsie consideratly...

“My Lady that is not for me to decide...I would like to hear your opinion about it...I feel very well, the doctor told me that there are no contraindications for me to work, so if you would be willing to let me keep the job, I would be more than happy...”

“I see no reasons not to let you keep on working. You are an excellent housekeeper and I'm sure you will manage...”

“Do you really Cora?”-Robert was amazed with Cora's ease regarding the subject. For him, it was more complicated...”But what about when the baby will be born? How will Mrs Hughes manage the house, with a little baby?”

“Robert...There are no situations without solution...When the baby will be born, I see no reasons to let the baby be taken care of by our nanny, along with Sybil..They will be almost contemporaries and it's no different for a nanny to take care of one or two babies...”

After Cora's shocking statement, the reaction was different to all the people in the room...Robert was flabbergasted and Charles was even more...Elsie was the only one, who had a warm smile on her face..She was so grateful and once again, she thought that there are things on this world that only women can understand...

“My Lady...We are very grateful..Mrs Hughes and I, but are you sure that this is proper? Lady Sybil and our baby together in one nursery?”-Charles asked, for him it was a shocking concept and he still couldn't cope with that idea...

“Yes Carson..I'm very sure and I have nothing against that...Is this a good solution for you Mrs Hughes?”

“It is. More than good. It's perfect...Thank you My Lady. I'm very grateful for your kindness and understanding”

“You are welcome...Robert, you have nothing against it, do you?”-Cora looked at her husband, with that meaningful look in her eyes, that he knew so well...He already learnt that when his wife looked at him like that, there was no way for him to refuse...

“Yes, of course...We will be more than happy to provide a care for your baby...Mrs Hughes you just have to promise me one thing...That you will take care of yourself..Don't work too hard and if you need any extra help, please just let me know and we will take care of this...”

“Thank you very much My Lord...To both of you..I will never forget your good will. We will leave you in peace now..”

Charles and Elsie left the library, slowly heading towards downstairs...Charles took Elsie's hand in his and carefully lead her on the stairs, watching her every step..When they were almost on the bottom of the stairs, he squeezed her hand tightly and when she looked at him, she understood, what he wanted to say by that gesture-how proud he was of his wife and his family, that they started together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today my friends...A longer chapter, but I wanted to make it up to you, because I didn't update yesterday...I know that it was proabably OOC for Robert and Cora, but wouldn't it be nice if such things were possible? Just imagine this picture-little Lady Sybil and little Charlie sharing a nursery..That's how I decided to make it and that's how it will be ;-) Sorry for any errors. If you liked it, please let me know. Stay safe and see you soon!


	10. Charles's Christmas carol-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends. Yesterday an idea popped in my head and I decided to put it in writing before I forget it, which sometimes happens to me. I hope that you will like this unexpected mid-week update.

A while has passed since the conversation between Charles and Elsie and the family and everything seemed to go rather well. Elsie was feeling good, although things that have not been difficult for her at all before, now began to be a burden. However, ever since they announced the happy news to the downstairs team too officially, all the staff was very helpful to her and they were taking much more care of her, than Elsie would ever expect.

Charles was so happy, when he watched the growing belly of his wife. He couldn't be more proud. He was fussing over Elsie almost all the time, driving her mad, by all those pointers that he had given her, constantly trying to convience her, that she would not make it through this pregnancy without him. At times, Elsie was really angry with her husband, but from the other hand, she was also extremly emotional, seeing an enormous affection from her husband. 

Charles would be more than happy, if Elsie stopped working and sit in the cottage all day, but he realized, that he had married a fierce Scottish woman, instead of docile, English rose. His heart melt whenever he saw Elsie being enchanted with little Lady Sybil, as he realized, that very soon, she will bent over a cradle with their own little baby. His heart was growing seeing those moments.

Little Sybil was growing quickly and everyone were so crazy about this sweet girl. She was a perfect baby and it wasn't difficult to adore her. However there was one, little person in the house, who did not like the changes in the house at all. 

During one busy afternoon, when all the house was preparing to the evening party, that was suppose to take place this night, Charles, who was checking the Yellow Drawing Room, instructed to do so by Lady Grantham-as she intended to invite the ladies there after the dinner, suddenly noticed little Lady Mary, sitting quietly in the corner, holding her favorite doll in her hand. Her face was sad and it was obvious, that she was crying not so long ago. Charles felt uncomfortable seeing this. Little Lady Mary was without a doubt his favorite child and if there was one thing on this earth, that he couldn't stand, was if some child was hurting. He closed the door and neared the little girl.

“Lady Mary what are you doing here? Why did you leave the nursery? Isn't nanny looking for you?”

“I don't want to be in the nursery anymore Carson...I don't like it in here...”

“But why? What's wrong?”

Lady Mary's little lips started to tremble and Carson saw that she was fighting with tears...He sat right next to her and took her little hand in his...

“Let's have a little chat about it Lady Mary...Why are you so sad? And what is the reason you don't want to be in the nursery anymore?”

“Because nobody cares about me...Nobody likes me...”

“Lady Mary...It's not true...”

“It's true...Ever since Sybil came nobody talks to me...All the people want to see little Sybil and they say that she is pretty...Why won't they say it to me? Am I not pretty Carson?”

“Lady Mary you are very pretty...But you see, your little sister- Lady Sybil has arrived here recently. You should not be sad that people are curious about her...”

“But...But they don't talk to me at all...Not with me, not with Edith..Everyone wants to see Sybil...I wanted mummy to give her away, but she said no...”

“Lady Mary...You can't give your sister away...She is very little and helpless...She wouldn't make it on her own..You are a big sister now...You can help her with many things..”

“Can I? But mummy and daddy don't love me anymore like they use to....And you don't love me anymore too Carson...”

“And who told you that?”

“Mummy told me that you will have your own baby soon...Like little Sybil and you won't have time for me, like mummy and daddy don't have time for me...Is it true Carson?”

“It's true that I will have my own baby soon, but I will always be there for you...Please just remember that...You can always count on me...”

“Carson-will you have a little boy or little girl?”

“We don't know that yet Lady Mary, but we are guessing that it will be a little boy..”

“So if you won't have a little girl, but little boy, I will still be your favorite girl?”

“Yes Lady Mary...You will always be my favorite....Here. I have your favorite candy for you...”

“Thank you Carson! You are my favorite too..”

“Now, give me your hand and I will lead you to the nursery. Will you go with me?”

“I will Carson”

Charles lead Lady Mary safely back to the nursery, wondering on his way down, how to divide his feelings between Lady Mary and his new family...

Few days later...

Elsie was just finishing her talk with the new maid, that she had to hire, due to the extending duties in the house. As always, she was trying to figure out what kind of person this new girl-Emily will be...So far, she was not able to tell anything, other than the girl was really pretty. She was young, not more than twenty and her looks certainly classified her as a pretty girl. Milky skin, big blue eyes and blonde hair. 

Elsie was never jealous about other women's looks, but now, seeing this pretty, slender girl, she suddenly felt a stinge of jealousy..Especially now, when her pregnancy was so clearly visible, that she felt like a she was a size of the house...   
She described the duties to the girl quite precisely and she was about to sent her to her room, to let her unpack, when suddenly, Charles entered her sitting room...  
Elsie introduced the girl to him, informing him that this was the new maid and Charles, who normally didn't interfere in his wife's duties, was looking at the girl with amazement, as it was a long time since he saw such a pretty maid. 

Of course for Charles, no other woman besides his wife existed on this planet, but it was very pleasant to know, that such an adorable girl will be a part of the team. He didn't spent any other thought on this subject and his short moment of bewilderment, was finished, when Elsie instructed the girl to go into her room. He let her pass and when she left the sitting room, he looked at Elsie, smiling at her warmly, but to his amazement, she didn't reply with a smile, as she usually did. In fact, there was a fury written all over her face...

“Elsie...Is there anything wrong? Did I do something?”

“Innocent, oblivious Charles Carson!...Who would have thought? You don't know what you did? You really don't know?!”

“No Elsie...I have no idea, please tell me what's wrong...”

“I don't have time for such talks right now. As you know, we will eat dinner soon, so don't forget to make an appearance in the servants hall and don't forget to eat, instead of looking at Emily!”

Elsie stormed out of the room, leaving Charles internally shrunked after her attack...

“Oh my God....I think I am in serious trouble right now..”-he thought...

Later, in the cottage...

They were both lying down on the bed, but neither of them was sleeping...Charles felt so embarrassed and he was looking for a way to start talking to Elsie..They have not shared a word, ever since she left her sitting room...He couldn't stand it anymore...He wanted this awkward silence to end as soon as possible...

“Elsie....Please don't be mad at me...I didn't mean any harm...I was only...I was only...”

“You were only what Charles? You simply couldn't take your eyes of that girl and it was obvious...You know how that made me feel?”

“Elsie...I was only astound, because the girl was looking diffrently than the other maids and I...”

“Oh come on Charles!..Your arguments are pathetic...Just say the truth...That you prefer to look at a lovely, slim girl, instead of your old and fat wife...Just say it!...”

“Elsie! How can you even say that? You are the only woman in the world for me...”

“Sure...You showed me that very clearly today!”

“Elsie no more of that...I promise that I will not look at Emily anymore...Not even once...Elsie...I love you...You are the most beautiful woman in the world...”

“Yes Charlie...Especially now....”

“Especially now...When you are carrying our child....That makes you even more beautiful in my eyes... Elsie...If you don't believe my words, I will prove it to you with actions...”

“Charles...What are you doing? Charles!”

“Showing my wife how much I love her and that she is the loveliest woman for me...”

“Charles you daft man! Oh Charles!...”-Elsie's voice transfered into whisper, when she felt his husband's hands and lips on her body...”What are you...What are you up to?”

“I'm going to kiss every inch of your body...Just to show you how much you mean to me...”

Elsie made no further objections and she completely surrendered to Charles's tender ministrations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today's update...Poor Charles..All the women-little and big one, really gave him a hard time this chapter...He has to find a way to please all of them ;-) Of course the little scene with Lady Mary, was inspired by that cute scene from DA, when Charls was holding Sybbie. I thought that Lady Mary must have had a problem with the attention being focused on someone else than her, even when she was a child. I hope that Charles managed to convience Elsie that no other woman can compete with her. Sorry for any mistakes. If you liked it...I don't have to repeat it ;-) Thank you for everything and see you soon. Please stay safe.


	11. Charles's Christmas carol-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. It's good to be with you again. The weather is simply dreadful-it's cold and snowy, so it's a great excuse to get under the blanket and write. This chapter is inspired by one of my favorite fanfiction writers, who suggested it to me. Checkem89-this is for you ;-)  
> Warning: A little bit of M-ness by the end of the chapter.

Elsie felt literally exhausted recently. December was always hectic at the Abbey. All the Christmas and New Year's preparations took away all her energy. Hers and the whole staff of course. As days went by the atmosphere downstairs was really nervous.

Normally, in earlier years, Elsie had absolutely no problems with making everything work perfectly, but this year, due to the fact that she was in the ending stage of her pregnancy, she felt like all her excellent organizing skills were lost. Right now, even getting up in the morning everyday was a challenge for her. She felt like her whole body was one, big ache and Charles's nagging didn't make it any easier. He was scolding her gently everyday, repeating how she should stop working and wait for the baby to be born, but Elsie knew, that if she would left the house in such nervous time, when there were million things to do, the family would probably consider a change in the position of the housekeeper.

So day by day, she made that superhuman effort and she bravely went through each passing day, pretending that everything was ok. It wasn't easy, especially with two of the closest people for her-Charles from one side, constantly watching her every move and giving her like a thousand advices every day and from the other-Mrs Patmore, who persisted that Elsie should eat for two and constantly shoving up some food treats for her.

Elsie thought that if she will hear Charles's: “In my opinion you should...” or “Mrs Hughes I brought you something to eat” from Mrs Patmore, she will scream out loud. As for now, there was a lot of eye rolling for her and that had to be enough.

There was another problem that Elsie had to deal with. Ever since that new, pretty maid-Emily, started to work at the Abbey, Elsie knew that something was wrong.  
In the beginning, she told herself that she was probably prejudiced to that girl because of her looks, that caught Charles's attention when he first saw her, so she tried to ignore the early signs of warning. However, as the time passed, Elsie knew, that hiring that girl was a big mistake. 

She started to wonder how it was possible, that Emily received such good references from her last employer, even though she wasn't working there for a very long time. The girl was simply useless. She was lazy, insubordinate and Elsie got the feeling that she was only in this job temporarily, until she can catch a better ocassion or a rich husband.

All the other maids were constantly complaining to Elsie, informing her, that Emily is no help for them. Until now, all the girls that were under Elsie's jurisdiction, were making a good team, cooperating efficiently to make a hard, everyday work easier. Ever since Emily arrived it was different. Other girls told Elsie, that she neglected her duties or even didn't do them at times and they had to put an extra work to cover for Emily.

What was even worse, Elsie noticed, that Emily might not have been skilled as a maid, but she was certainly a perfect seductress. It was obvious, that all the male staff were jumping around her all the time, because she was really pretty. Elsie wasn't even surprised, when she constantly found Emily encircled by footmen, who were competing about her. Till it was innocent flirting, like talks, laughs, she could close her eyes on that.

But as the time went by and she heard from the other maids, about Emily kissing with the footmen, in a dark corner, late at night, Elsie began to feel really anxious about it. If it was any other time of the year, she would have reacted immediately, sacking the girl without references. Now, she knew that something like this could have caused a serious collapse in pre Christmas preparations.

They were all so tired now, all the staff, that it seemed quite unfair to give them an extra work to do. Elsie and Charles were so tired recently, that by the end of the day, when they went back to the cottage, they fell asleep immediately, without saying a word to each other.  
As much as Elsie decided to shut her eyes on all those other things, the situation with Emily started to get serious, as soon as Elsie realized, that Emily was not only interested in the male staff of lower rank, but in fact, she was most interested with a senior staff of the house-her husband-Charles. 

It seemed pretty innocent at first, all those lovely smiles, fluttering eyes, all those little manouvers that the girl made to talk to Charles about some household matters...Elsie was observing this very precisely, and the red flag was raised in her brain, guessing that this conniving girl had some sort of the plan. She watched as she kept on provoking Charles, talking with him about some nonsenses, smiling at him without a reason...Elsie may not know much about men, but she knew how much Charles's male ego was tickled, by the interest shown to him by this little minx...

He normally didn't allow any of the servants to feel so familiar with him, but somehow, here, in this case, he was caught off guard...

This situation was going on for a while, until one memorable afternoon, when the family was invited to the neighboring estate, to spent the day there and because of that, all the staff were allowed to take some time off. It luckily coincided with the visit of the salesman, who was in the village to show his goods. All the staff was going to see his stall, even Mrs Patmore. Charles reluctantly agreed to that and Elsie initially intended to go with them too, but in the last moment, she decided to stay and catch on with some overdue paperwork. 

Charles didn't even noticed that she stayed, because he was just chatting with a wine delivery man and there was a lot of confusion in the hall, as all the staff were leaving. After a while, the wine delivery man took off as well and Charles went back to his pantry, thinking that because everyone else was gone, he will have some peace and quiet. He wasn't aware that his wife was sitting quietly in her sitting room, looking at some of the invoices. 

Elsie was also happy about her peaceful moment. It was a nice change from the usual hustle and bustle. She thought that it would be a good idea to go and have some tea with Charles, when suddenly to her wonder, she heard a quiet steps in the corridor, steps who lead to Charles's pantry...She was intruiged by that and she went closer, stepping noiselessly, curious about what was going on there...The door to Charles's room were slightly opened, but she didn't come close enough, she just hid herself in the kitchen which was very close to his room, close enough, that she could hear what's going on...

Charles's pantry...

Emily entered Charles room without knocking, decided to go on with the plan that she had in her head for a while...

“Emily, what are you doing here? I thought you have gone with the others...”

“No Mr Carson, I stayed. I preferred to keep you company than to go and look for some tradesman goods...”

“You should have go with them...I'm really busy at the moment, so I don't have time for...”

“Mr Carson.. I'm sure you have a moment...Or two...We are all alone in the house and I have something interesting to offer to you...”

“What is that you have to offer to me? I don't understand..”

“Take it easy Mr Carson...I have something that you really want and need and I'm sure that you don't have it from your wife and it's a shame, that such a magnificent man like you should be deprived of that...”

Charles's jaw dropped, when he saw that Emily put one of her legs on the chair, lifting her apron up, just so he could see her legs, while she started to unbutton the top of her blouse at the same time, showing Charles her black, lace bra...  
For a moment Charles sit like he was hypnotized, wondering, if that was some kind of a nightmare and Elsie who was eavsdropping in the kitchen stiffened, waiting what would be her husband's reaction to such cheeky behavior...

“Come on Mr Carson...I know you want me...I can see it in your eyes everyday..You want and need such young and attractive woman like me, because what is your perspective..Surely that old Scottish witch is not giving you what you need and I can...”

“Stop it! Stop it right now! Who do you think you are?! How dare you you even suggest that I could...That we could....You are a cheeky young lady! Get dress right now! Go to your room and make yourself tidy....I should sacked you at once, but you are under my wife's jurisdiction! I know that it's difficult to find the job, so I will forgive you this time, but if you will ever dare to do such thing again, I will inform Mrs Hughes about it at once!”

“But Mr Carson...I...I was only...”

“Not a word more! Go upstairs and don't come back before dinner.”

Emily withdrawn from the room, feeling that she won't win this time and she hurried upstairs, literally running on the stairs up...  
When she locked the upstairs door, seperating the downstairs part of the house, Elsie who stood as frozen until now, headed to Charles's pantry at once....

When Charles saw Elsie he became as pale as the ghost...Realizing that she probably witnessed the whole situation...

“Elsie..How are you...How are you here? What? How...?”

Elsie didn't say a word to Charles, but she went straight in his direction...He wasn't sure what to expect from her. Was she going to scold him? Hit him? To his amazement, she did nothing of that sort. She simply neared him and started to kiss him, with a fervor that surprised him greatly...Her lips caressed his with passion that was now put on hold, due to her condition, but was very well missed by both of them...She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept on kissing him...He gladly received and gave back the kisses...Still being in awe of that burning passion of hers...  
When they parted for breath, he asked:

“Elsie..What have I done to deserve this?”

“You have behaved like a loving husband...I'm not sure if any other man would have resist such a temptation...Especially now...When we....When the situation is how it is between us...Charles...You are my man and you proved it today fully....”

“Elsie...I was always your man...You should have never doubt that...You are the only woman in the world for me...Don't ever forget it...”

“I won't...I promise....”

“But Elsie..What are we going to do about that girl?”

“Leave it to me Charles...I will handle that..”

A little later...

As soon as the staff came back from the village, Elsie asked one of the maids to go upstairs and call Emily to her sitting room..Elsie's eyes narrowed, when she saw that minx, who still had her usual cheekiness on her face...

“Shut the door Emily. I called you here to inform you, that you are no longer a maid at Downton Abbey. I'm sacking you without references. You are to leave tomorrow before breakfast...”

“But why Mrs Hughes? What have I done?”

“And you still have enough cheek to ask me that question? How about not working properly, not doing your duties, flirting with every guy in the house and on top of that, you tried to seduce my husband!”

“I thought that the poor man needed to get something from the real woman for a change...Something that you can't give him!”

“Is that so missy? I'm not about to explain myself to you, but I'm just going to tell you, that he gets everything he needs and from a real woman, not such tramp as you. Oh and by the way, I changed my mind...You are to pack your things and and leave at once!”

“But it's an evening already. Where will I go?”

“I really don't care about that...I will give you your wage and you are out of here!”

Emily stormed out of the room and Elsie sat on the chair, trying to regain balance...Soon Charles was in her room...

“Are you all right Elsie? Is everything ok?”

“It is now Charlie...I've solved the problem...And...I would really like to go to the cottage earlier today. You think we can ask Mrs Patmore for some dinner and go back home earlier?”

“I see no reason why we shouldn't...”

Later, in the cottage...

Elsie and Charles were lying on the bed...After eating a nice dinner prepared by Mrs Patmore and having a relaxing bath, they were lying, dressed in their night clothes...Elsie shifted on the bed, groaning from pain...Her back felt like one, huge pain recently....

“I still can't believe that cheeky girl. How dare she?”-Charles was still outraged...

“I believe it wasn't the first time she did it...She is so young and she already worked in three houses...Must be a reason for that...”

“But she had good references...”

“I suppose I know why she got them...”

“You think that she?..”

“Yes Charles...I think she did..Not once...”

“This is outrageous...She shouldn't work as a maid..”

“Don't worry Charles...After the references that I gave her, I suppose she won't work as a maid again.. I'm so proud of you...Really proud...You've rejected this pretty, young girl, even though you really have no other interesting choice...Other that your fat, ugly wife...”

“I refuse to listen to this Elsie...You are the most beautiful woman in the world for me. Your face is perfect and your body is like the finest piece of art...Created by an artist..The most beautiful piece of art, that I wish to admire till the end of my life...You are my beloved wife and you are carrying our child...I would have to be a complete fool, to loose this all for such young trollop...”

Elsie's eyes glistened, when she heard that touching confession..She moved closer to Charles, wanting to kiss him, but the pain in her back has not allowed her to do it...She groaned again and Charles was alerted...

“Elsie, sweetie? Is everything all right? Can I help you somehow?”

“You could, by giving a massage to my back...”

“I will gladly do it..”

Elsie turned her face away from him and he lifted her night dress up, gently massaging the lower part of her back...It was so wonderful for Elsie, feeling his strong, yet delicate hands on her, easing her back pain, that she simply couldn't stop herself from sounds of pleasure:

“Mmmm...Charles...That feels so good...Just like that...Keep doing that my love...Oh...”

Her moaning voice started a fire within Charles...Their love life was on hold now, due to her advanced pregnancy, but he didn't stop wanting her and as she continued to make those lovely sounds, he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back...  
He planted small, but sensual kisses along her spine, making her shiver...Elsie turned to his side...She wanted to kiss him, to feel him...They've kissed and kissed, feeling the need of being close...

“Oh Charlie...I wish we could, but...”

“I know Els, I know...I want you so much, but the baby...It's most important now..”

“That's true, but it doesnt' mean that I can't please my husband another way...”

“What do you mean...?”

“Shh...Just lie down and let me take care of you...”

Charles obeyed and Elsie who was kissing his jawline and the side of his neck, started to unbutton his pajama top slowly...As she finished, her lips transferred to his chest and she was placing kisses all over it, causing loud groans of desire from her husband...She indulged him with her caresses, while her hand went further down and she inserted it inside his pajama trousers and took his member in her hand...She was stroking it up and down and she watched with satisfaction, as he closed his eyes and his lips were mumbling her name:

“Oh Elsie....Oh God...This is so good...My love....So good....”

Elsie intensified her efforts, slowly driving Charles to the edge...Her soft, delicate touches on his most sensitive spot, made him feel like he was in heaven...His breath went faster and faster and soon he shuddered, as he came under the magical Elsie's touch...

He opened his eyes and saw her loving face near to his...She handed him a handkerchief, so he could wipe off the prove of his excitement...  
When he finished, he took her in his arms and kissed her so gently...She was so wonderful...So understanding...He was wondering how did he deserved such a lovely wife...

“Thank you Elsie....I...really..Needed this...But I didn't want to trouble you..”

“That's not a trouble Charles...It was a pleasure....I wanted to please you...I neglected you recently...”

“Elsie...You know that it doesn't matter now..You and the baby are most important, not me...”

“I know..But it doesn't have to mean that you should be neglected...”

“Elsie..I love you...”-Charles mumbled sleepily and Elsie knew, that he was in the brink of sleep, as he usually was when he found his release..

“I love you too Charlie...Sleep now my sweet....”

Charles wrapped his hands around Elsie's waist, put his head on her breasts, who turned out to be his most comfortable cushion more than once and he gently stroke her pregnant belly, drifting to sleep almost at once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. All the ladies want Charles ;-) And I bet that if Elsie wasn't pregnant, she would have kicked Emily's b... My, my that was a long chapter. So please forgive any errors, after two hours of writing I might have made a few more than usual. Once again I want to thank checkem89 for the idea. If you liked the chapter please let me know. Your reviews mean a world to me. Stay safe and see you soon!


	12. Charles's Christmas carol-12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm back ;-) So, last time we dealt with a little marriage crisis with Chelsie, but it's all gone now. In today's chapter, we will welcome their first child into the world. Make room- Charles Carson junior is on his way ;-)

On Christmas Eve's day Elsie woke feeling restless. She was so exhausted after many weeks of Christmas preparations and the very thought of getting up and spending one more day at the house, preparing for the evening party, was too much to bear for her...She groaned aloud, holding her belly, which seemed to be lower than it was before and she woke up Charles, not intending to do it...

“Elsie...What is it? What time it is? Are you all right?”

“I'm fine Charlie...Just fine...Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you...It's just that...I think that we are pretty close to meet our son...”

“Elsie are you? Is it time? Should I summon the doctor?”

“No Charlie...It's not time yet...But I believe that it is high time for us to get up and go to the house”

“Els...Maybe you should stay...My love...You are tired, exhausted....”

“I can't stay Charles...There is still so much to do...”

“But the baby...”

“Baby is fine....I've managed to survive all the Christmas preparations and I will definitely survive this day too...”

“You are so stubborn Elsie...But starting from tomorrow you will stay in the cottage.”

“Says who?”

“Says your husband. Remember that you promised me obedience at the altar...”

“I knew that it will come back and bite me in you know what...”

“I know...Just this once you can listen to me. How is our boy in there?”-he stroked her belly and placed few kisses on it...

“He is fine, although carrying him is not an easy job. He is quite big and heavy...”

“Just like his daddy”-Charles beamed from joy...”What if?...What if it's not a boy after all? It can be a girl..”

“Would you be very disappointed if it was a girl Charles?”

“Elsie..How can you even say that...I will be happy regardless of us having boy or girl...The most important thing is, that we have a healthy child and that everything goes well...”

“It will Charlie...I promise it will. I will do anything I can to deliver our baby safely to the world...Now, enough of those sentimental nonsense. There is work to be done..”

“Yes My Lady...”

At the house

Charles and Elsie slowly headed towards the house...Even though they were preparing for Christmas for few weeks, surprisingly, there were still a lot of things to be taken care of in the last minute. As always-Elsie thought, sighing heavily throughout a day...She didn't feel well today, but she was hiding that from everyone else...She was anxious and she had a strong feeling, that the baby will want to welcome this world sooner than later...Maybe even today...

By some miraclous turns of events, she made it till the dinner and then she went to her sitting room, to wait for Charles..He was still busy at the party, even though the hour was very late...It was almost ten o clock, but some guests were still upstairs, enjoying themselves...Elsie sat on her chair and she placed a hand on her belly...Ever since the dinner, she started to feel those pains, which were coming and going away very regularly...

Her eyes widened a bit from fear, when she realized, that probably the process of labor has just begun...She waited about half an hour or so and when those contractions were coming often and often, she understood, that it was about time to act...Luckily for her, her best friend was just round the corner. She called her name and very soon, Mrs Patmore was in her sitting room:

“Is everything all right? Can I get you?...Oh my God, what is happening?!”

“Calm down Mrs Patmore...I think..No, I'm sure that the labor has just started...I'm having regular contractions and they are progressing..”

“Oh My God! Oh my God! What am I? What can I do? How can I help you?”

“Just please find Mr Carson and bring him in here...”

Charles must have had some sixth sense, because he just came down, looking into her room, he immediately noticed what was going on...

“Elsie? Are you? Is it already? Oh good God! What should I do?”

“We need hot water, scissors and sheets”-Mrs Patmore was almost shouting running around like a frightened hen..

Charles kept pacing around the room, trying to help Elsie to get to the sofa, while Mrs Patmore was still running around, handing cuchins and a blanket...Elsie looked at both of them, like they were some pair of lunatics, who completely lost their heads...They were running around the room, without any sense of logic...At one point, they even crashed with each other, hitting their heads...  
In spite of overwhelming labor pains, which were getting stronger, Elsie couldn't help but smile...

“Will you two please calm down a bit? I am the one who is having this baby. This is my job to be done. So far you are not helping, running around like crazy. Charles will you please go upstairs and try to find Dr Clarkson. Maybe he is still here somewhere...If he is, please fetch him here..I want him to tell me if can go to the cottage. I want to give birth in our home, instead the Abbey.

“Yes, I will go to find the doctor at once...Will you be ok Elsie? Can I leave you here alone for a minute?”

“I'm not alone, Mrs Patmore is with me...Although considering her behavior, I'm not sure if she is a help or a burden...Go now please...”

Charles didn't wait another minute, he ran upstairs, shaking inside...

“Mrs Hughes do you need water or anything? How are you feeling?”

“Thank you Mrs Patmore, I don't need anything...The pain is really getting stronger...I hope that we can manage to go back to the cottage...

Within few minutes, Dr Clarkson, Charles and Mrs Watkins-Dr Clarkson's nurse, who just happened to be at the party, were in Elsie's sitting room. Dr asked everyone to leave the room, so he could examine Elsie. After a while, he came outside to pass the information:

“Mr Carson we have to get your wife into the cottage...She wants to give birth in there...We don't have much time...Her dilation is quite advanced.

Charles face's went red, when he heard that, but it was not a right time to get flustered..

“But is she all right doctor? Is everything going well?”

“So far it is Mr Carson. Don't worry. Now let's not waste any more time. We need to help Mrs Carson to walk to the cottage.”

“Mr Carson if you want me to, I can go upstairs and pass the messsage to the family..About Mrs Hughes and the baby.”-Mrs Patmore was still trying to be helpful, even though she was really terrified..

“Thank you Mrs Patmore, but there is no need for that...His Lordship asked me to go home earlier, so Mrs Hughes could rest, there is no point of spoiling their party. I will give them the news tomorrow.”

Charles, Dr Clarkson and Mrs Watkins, all focsued on helping Elsie to get into the cottage. She felt very weak, but she collected all her inner strenght to get into the cottage. She felt tremendous relief, when she finally was on her bed...Dr Clarkson was swift and effective and Mrs Watkins was a great help...

“Dr Clarkson...What can I do? How can I help?”-Charles felt so helpless...

“The best thing you can do right now to help us Mr Carson, is to go downstairs, have a glass of whiskey and wait for a good news”

“But maybe I can do something?”

“No, you really can't..Believe me...Labor is not a thing for men, except for those with medical skills like me”-Dr Clarkson smiled and he gently, but decisively pushed Charles out of the room.  
Charles felt completely lost..He sat by the table, wishing he could do more, even though, deep in his heart he really knew, he couldn't do anything. He could just sit and wait. This was a woman's job and he knew that Elsie has to deal with it on her own...

Meanwhile Elsie was feeling like she was in the middle of the nightmare...She has never felt such pain in her life...Troughout all her pregnancy, she kept on calming herself and the others, always repeating that it's not a big deal and that women were doing it for ages, but right now, when she was in the middle of the labor, she knew that it was not easy as it seemed...

Because she was a tough, brave woman, she wasn't shouting or screaming...She just kept on biting her lower lip, as the pains got difficult to bear...Dr Clarkson told her, that she could scream if she feels a need, but Elsie knew that it would not help a lot, other than frightened Charles downstairs...Mrs Watkins was helping her, holding her hand and constantly making sure that everything was all right.  
When the pain was so enormous, that Elsie felt like she was cut in half, Dr Clarkson kept on cheering for her:

“You are doing great Mrs Carson...Terrific...I can see the head already...Please keep on pushing...”

“I can't do it..It hurts so much...I can't...”

“Yes you can...You can do it. Just remember that Scottish people never give up...Everything is going well...Just keep on pushing...Your baby is almost here...”

Elsie closed her eyes, she was clutching the sheet with one hand desperately and with the other, she was clutching Mrs Watkins's hand...

“Oh God how that hurts....I will never go through it again...”

“I can assure you Mrs Carson that you will..You have no idea how many times I heard the same thing from other women and a year later, we were going through the same thing...Mrs Carson it's going great...Yes it is...We already have the head outside...Just one more push and the baby will be here...Just one more....Yes! You did it! You did it Mrs Carson....It's a boy!”

Elsie opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath, just to see the nurse wiping the baby...Her baby...Her boy, just as she predicted....She placed him on the table, wrapping him up with the blanket and she heard the most beautiful sound in this world-her boy's mewling...  
Elsie's eyes filled with tears...She forgot about the pain that she just went through. All she wanted to do, was to take him in her arms, to cuddle her little son...

“Dr Clarkson, can I please hold him?”

“Just a minute Mrs Carson...I'm just checking that everything is all right...I will give him to you in a moment...Everything is perfect...22 inches, about 8 pounds. He really is a big boy. Nurse Watkins please note those parameters...The date and hour of birth-December 25 th, five minutes after midnight..”

Dr Clarkson handed the baby to Elsie and she cautiously took him in her arms...Tears were flowing on her face...She had never felt such an unconditional love in her life...He was so perfect...Her son...Her little Charlie...Suddenly Elsie realized, that there was one person missing in the room, who should share this happy moment with her...

“Dr Clarkson can you please ask my husband here?”

“Of course Mrs Carson...I will come and get him here”

Dr Clarkson hurried downstairs, to find Charles pale as a ghost, he rose from his chair, waiting impatiently for the news...

“Congratulations Mr Carson. You have a son. A big, strong boy...”

“A son...? I have a son....? Is Elsie? Is she all right?”

“Yes Mr Carson...Mrs Carson did a wonderful job...You may come and see them now..”

Charles hurried upstairs and he stormed into the room, just to find Elsie, who was holding their son in her arms, smiling sweetly to the baby..Mrs Watkins discretly left the room, giving some privacy, so much needed for the pair in this moment...

“Charles...I would like you to meet our son-Charles Carson junior....”

Charles neared the bed and he sat on it, looking at his little boy...His eyes filled with tears, as he realized, that he really became a father...This sweet, little creature, a mixture of him and Elsie, was on this world...He touched the baby's head with delicacy...

“Oh Elsie...He is perfect...He is so cute and so small...”

“I wouldn't say small Charles...Dr Clarkson said that he is rather big for a baby..”

“After all he is my son...”

“He definitely is....”

“I can't believe it...He is so pretty...Look at those dark eyes...Those little hands...”

“Fortunately he seems to have my nose”-Elsie joked...Now when the pain was over, she felt much more relaxed...

“Elsie...I cannot thank you enough...For what you gave me....This is the most beautiful day of my life...My son, my blood, my successor...”

“Our son Charles...”

“Of course our...Please forgive me....Oh my darling...You are so brave....Did it hurt a lot?”

“Not to get into details, it was not a picnic Charles...I'm not even sure how long it lasted..I lost a track of time...”

“It's already after midnight love...So Merry Christmas...”

“Merry Christmas Charlie...”-Elsie and Charles kissed softly and they both wiped their tears, looking at the newest great love of their life...

The next day...(Christmas)

On Christmas day, Charles woke late, as he and Elsie spent most of the night watching little Charlie's sleep, constantly making sure that he was all right...Elsie fed the boy few times and Charles was so concerned with his new role, then when in the morning he finally fell asleep, he woke up late...When he saw what time it was he, panicked...  
Elsie has already woke up too and she watched as her husband got flustered...

“Good morning Charles..Although it's really close to mid day...”

“Good morning sweetie...It's so late and I should be in the house...They are probably wondering where we are...”

“Relax....You have quite a good excuse for your absence...”

“That's true..How is little Charlie?”

“Sleeping like an angel...He is such a good boy...I thought that he will shout and cry for half of the night and he didn't...”

“I'm not surprised at all, that he knows how to behave properly. He is our boy after all...”

“Charles you are impossible...Give your wife a kiss. I think she deserved it...”

“As nobody else...I love you Elsie....How are you?”

“Fine, although very sore...Dr Clarkson promised to visit me later, to check if everything is all right...Now get dressed and go to the house, to give them the news. But don't stay long there...We need you here..”

“Are you sure that I can leave you alone here?”

“We will be fine. Just come back to us quickly.”

“I will, I promise.”

At the Abbey...

Charles paced so fast towards the great hall, that he was afraid that he will break his legs...He knew that he already missed the presents giving in the hall for the servants, as he met most of the servants going downstairs with the presents...They all greeted him and he responded, but he was in the great hurry to meet His Lordship and to apologize for his absence...

When he finally reached upstairs, he stood eye to eye with His Lordship and Her Ladyship, who were just about ready to go into the library...Fortunately, there was nobody else around.

“Carson! So you finally decided to join us. I'm sorry but we have already gave your present to someone else,someone who was there on time”-Robert was trying to say it with a straight face, but Charles felt that he was joking...

“Don't listen to my husband Carson..Here, there is your gift and this one is for Mrs Hughes...Is everything all right? We haven't seen any of you today”

“Well that's the thing My Lady...I would like to apologize for our absence today...”

“Too late for that, you are both sacked already!”-Robert was laughing at his own joke..”Just kidding Carson...So tell me, what kept you away from the house? Any night, married games?”-Robert winked his eyes to Carson...

“Robert! Would you please let Carson explain?”

“My Lord, My Lady, Mrs Hughes and I were absent, because last night something wonderful has happened...”

“Didn't I tell you? Carson, you lucky...”

“Robert for heavens sake!...”-Cora was on the brink of patience..

“All right, all right..I'm quiet now...So what is the big news Carson?”

“The big news is, that this night, shortly after midnight, Mrs Hughes and I became parents..”

“Congratulations Carson...Finally...!”-Robert squeezed Charles's hand...”No wonder that you look so disconnected to reality..”

“Oh Carson I'm so happy...How is Mrs Hughes doing and the baby?”

“Thank you Your Ladyship. Mrs Hughes is doing fine. The are both doing fine-my wife and my son..”

“A son? You have a son Carson?”-Robert's jaw suddenly dropped, when he heard the news...He was happy of course, but the little sting of jealousy appeared in his mind...However, he decided to put those feelings aside...”Well done chap! You've really tried and you succeeded and the first time round!...Congratulations...I think I will need some lesson from you how to produce a boy...Tell me, is there some special trick or position that you used while you...”

“Robert! That's enough!...One more word from you and I will loose my patience! Carson...Please get back to the cottage..Mrs Hughes may need you now and please take a few days off...If you need anything, just let us know...And please accept our heartfelt congratulations one more time..”

“Thank you Your Ladyship...I'm really grateful for everything....I will get back to the cottage now...”

Charles went towards the stairs leading downstairs, feeling tremendous relief after closing the door. He never felt so embarrassed ,as he did, during this conversation. His Lordship's weird sense of humor, was really out of line here...He sighed deeply, straighten his back and slowly went down, to give the happy news to his downstairs colleagues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today...Charles Carson junior is safely delivered into this world...The birthing scene was difficult, because I never went through the labor, so it was only my imagination...But I always thought, that if Charles and Elsie had babies in the series,, it would like like that-Elsie would remain calm and Charles would be the one who lost his head..Anyway, I was wondering about Dr Clarkson, but I remembered, that it was mentioned in the series, that he knew Sybil since she was a little girl, so I'm guessing he was already working in Downton at that time. Sorry for errors, if you liked it please let me know. Stay safe and see you soon!


	13. Charles's Christmas Carol-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. I decided to update more frequently now, hence the new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews after last one. I think that we are all glad that Charles junior is safely with us now. As I mentioned before, I will skip time a bit, just not to make this story too dull. So, in this chapter, five months after the birth, we will see how Chelsie is handling the joys and burdens of parenthood. Fasten your seat belts...;-)

Five months later...

Charles woke up in the middle of the night, feeling that Elsie was again not sleeping by his side...He yawned widely and decided to get up and check the baby room, curious, if he will find her there. He wasn't mistaken. Elsie was there, sitting in the armchair, holding little Charlie in her arms...He was soundly sleeping and Elsie was napping too...Charles smiled, looking with love, for the two dearest people in the world for him...There was something so incredibly sweet in this picture...  
He neared Elsie and touched her forearm gently..She immediately woke...During those last five months, ever since the moment that she became a mother, Elsie had to set up a new sleeping routine, rather alerting one...Her sleep was basically not very long now and frequently interrupted....

“Els..Love...Why are you here? What's wrong?”

“Nothing Charles...Charlie was crying so I came here to rock him to sleep, but I think that I fell asleep as well.”

“I think you have...Here. Let me have him. I will put Charlie back to his cradle.”

Charles took his son gently from Elsie's arms and put him into his cradle cautiously. He covered him tightly with his blanket, being careful not to wake the little lad... He was growing with each day, at least that's how Charles saw it...  
To Elsie, he was still a tiny, helpless creature, who needed her constant attention...As they stood by their son's cradle together, watching as he was sleeping, with his little hands in the air, Charles put his arms around Elsie gently and he kissed her hair..

“Let's go back to bed now honey...I think that Charlie will sleep...”

“I hope so...”

They quietly went back to their bedroom and climbed up the bed...Charles touched Elsie's cheek softly and he kissed her lips tenderly...He got closer to her and his hand stroke her side, but as his kisses became more ardent, Elsie stiffened and withdrawn from his embrace...

“Charles...I'm so tired....We only have three more hours of sleep...I need to catch some sleep before another hard day of work will begin...You need some sleep too...Good night...”

“Good night Elsie...”

He watched the ritual that he knew very well from five last months, he watched as his wife turned her back to him and moved further away...Five minutes have passed and she was sleeping soundly, whilst Charles was lying in the dark, with opened eyes, wondering, why the greatest joy in his life-his son's birth, meant the loss of his wife's feelings...

Ever since Charlie was born, they didn't make love even once...At the beginning, Charles and Elsie were so focused on the new role of being parents, that neither of them has even thought about such activity...They spent most of their nights making sure that everything was ok with their little treasure..Besides, Charles was aware that he couldn't demand anything of that kind from Elsie, when she had to recover after the effort of giving birth...

But as the time passed, he noticed that she was clearly avoiding any marital activities...If he was to be honest, he had to admit, that in current situation, there wasn't much time for them which they could devote to themselves, as the full time job at the Abbey, the duties in their cottage and little Charlie, practically took their all free time, but that was not what made Charles so concerned...

Elsie seemed to reject him totally...Whenever he tried to get close to her, just to stole a brief kiss, she immediately stopped it, searching for some kind of excuse...  
He wondered if that was a general thing for all women...If all women loose interest with their husbands after the baby was born or was it simply because Elsie no longer fonud him desirable? He shuddered for a very thought of such harsh thing...After they got married, they found their new intimacy a greatest thing that happened to them..They've both enjoyed it immensely-there was no doubt about that...Elsie got pregnant so soon and even during her pregnancy, she was still willing to spent some passionate moments with him, but now....He was preparing to talk it over with her, to inquire, why did she behave that way, but whenever he tried to start some conversation, Elsie changed the subject...

With time, Charles felt more and more frustrated with this...They were both exhausted and they tried to do as best as they could, to carry on with their professional duties and their personal duties, but this situation really seemed to be bigger than them...

Few days later...

It was somewhat one might call a judgement day...Charles woke up in the foul mood, after another badly slept night, as Charles junior decided to scream till three a.m. And at one point of the night, even Elsie gave up holding him in her arms and trying to calm him down. She just told Charles that maybe letting him cry would be the best solution...He wasn't hungry, wasn't wet, he wasn't cold...There was no reason why he decided to give their parents a never ending concert of screaming...

Elsie came back to bed, but in those circumstances, neither of them got the slightest chance to sleep, so they both lied awake and Charles once more tried to persuade Elsie for some tender moments that they could share...There was no chance for sleeping, so he suggested that they could use this time in some better way, but for the first time, Elsie didn't react by pulling away from him, but instead, she scolded him, saying that he must be mad, thinking that they could do what he suggested, with a screaming baby in the next room...

She stormed out of their bedroom, to check on Charlie and he stayed alone, feeling incredibly guilty...  
On the next morning, ever since they arrived to the house and Elsie put little Charlie to the nursery room, along with little Lady Sybil, all the staff knew, that today they've met some of the worst moods of their butler they could possibly seen...He was harsh, annoyed and he had absolutely no understanding to anyone's mistakes today...

The footmen, maids, hall boys, scullery maids-everyone got scolded by him equally today...There were no exceptions...When he managed to frightened everyone so much, that they all got out of his way, he decided to give vent to his anger and frustration to the person who was a cause of his mood-his wife.  
He found Elsie in the upstairs hall, when she was checking if the flowers in the vases were properly put. 

“Mrs Hughes, can you please not galavate here while you are needed downstairs? You have to gain control over your maids there...They can't do anything right today..Anything! Must I really remind you what are your duties in this house?”

“No Mr Carson..You don't have to remind me what my duties are in the house, I've been here long enough to remember them precisely! The maids are doing fine, as long as I'm concerned! It's you who seem to have some kind of trouble with getting your duties today..”

“Well that's maybe because I was up for the half of night, because your son was screaming”

“First of all, it's not my son, but our son and second of all, you needn't remind me of that, because I was the one who was trying to calm him down, while you were soundly sleeping. Now, will you kindly let me get back to my duties and if I may say, I think by standing here and chatting with me, you are neglecting yours! Have a good day Mr Carson!”

Elsie stormed in the direction of the library, to do the further cheeking of the vases and Charles paced towards downstairs and loudly slammed the door behind him...Neither of them was aware, that there were two witnesses of this unpleasnt, marital quarrel-Robert, who has just finished his breakfast and was going to go to the library, but he stood behind the door, not wanting to interrup them and Cora, who just came downstairs from her breakfast and stood on the stairs, listening to such unusual fight between two heads of the household...They've met halfway and got into a brief conversation, deciding that something such be done to solve this problem....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today...Poor Chelsie...They found out that being parent is not so easy...Our dear Charles got back to being Mr Grumpy...But who can blame him? In the next chapter, our dear upstairs couple-Cora and Robert will have a little talk with Chelsie, trying to solve their problems...Elsie has her reasons to behave like she behaves and we will know them in the next one...Sorry for any possible errors and if you liked it...You know ;-) Stay safe and see you soon!


	14. Charles's Christmas Carol-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. As I mentioned before, I will update more frequently now. In the last chapter we've seen clouds gathering over Chelsie's relationship and I promised to clear out the confusion in the next one, however I decided to divide it into two sub chapters-in this one, we will have two dialogues- Charles with Robert and Cora with Elsie and in the the next chapter, Charles and Elsie will have some time to explain everything to each other. Hope you will like it.

When Robert and Cora witnessed this unusual, harsh exchange of opinions between Charles and Elsie, they decided to talk it over and help their most appreciated heads of the staff, to get some sort of understanding. Robert promised to talk to Charles, while Cora decided that she should talk to Elsie... Cora already had an idea, what would be the good soultion, to reconcile the married couple and Robert agreed, that indeed-the thing that she proposed was a very good solution.  
Wasting no more time, Robert decided to do the thing that he rarely did-that is to went dowstairs, to talk to his butler and Cora went into the library, to find Elsie and asked her for a moment of a conversation.

Elsie was very surprised with the request of Cora, who suggested that they should go to the nursery room-the only place when they could have a quiet talk, without a risk, that someone from the staff will hear them. When they entered the nursery room, they've asked the nanny to have a half an hour off. She gladly accepted, even though she was amazed by this untypical hour of visit in the nursery.

Cora and Elsie stood by two cradles of Lady Sybil and little Charlie and they've watched with soppy smiles, as the pair of healthy and very happy children, were waving their small hands in the air. Cora was the one who started a converstaion:

“Mrs Hughes I've asked you for this conversation, because I witnessed your harsh exchange of opinions with Carson in the hall. I want to...”

“I'm very sorry about that My Lady. We were not aware that someone listened to us...I promise that it won't happen again...”

“Mrs Hughes relax....I'm not here to scold you for that...I can see how upset you are. How upset you both were...I have never seen you two adressing each other so harshly...I was amazed...Can you please tell me what's going on?”

“My Lady...I wouldn't want to trouble you with our problems...”

“Mrs Hughes...I want to help you...Especially if you have problems....Please tell me what is going on between you?”

“Well the thing is...My Lady...Ever since Charlie was born, our life has changed radically...Of course we couldn't been happier, to have our dearest boy, but a baby combined with our full time job and our cottage duties...Sometimes...Sometimes I feel that it is too much...”-Elsie was amazed, that she had no problems with confiding in Her Ladyship so easily...She felt that she understands and that she is on her side...

“Mrs Hughes, I won't lie to you saying that I understand you, because you would have known that I'm lying...I don't have a job and the nanny is taking care of my children for most of the time, but I do know what you are talking about...I see how tired and stressed you are recently...”

“My Lady, I hope that you don't think that I'm neglecting any of my duties...”

“Of course not...You are a perfect housekeeper, as you were before. Even little Charlie was not able to change that...”

Elsie smiled hearing those words...”However he managed to change few other things in our life...”

“Such as?”

Elsie realized that she said too much...She meant their love life, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to speak about that with Her Ladyship...

“My Lady...I can't really say what I meant..It would be improper...”

“Mrs Hughes...You are speaking with wife and a mother....I can assure you, that there is much that I'm able to understand...We are from two different worlds, but there are quite a lot of things, that we have in common...Please tell me, what exactly is the problem?”

“You see...Ever since Charlie was born...I was so busy with my new role as a mother, at the same time trying to cope with all the rest of my duties...That I forgot...I forgot that I am a wife too and I'm afraid that Mr Carson feels a little bit rejected by me...That's why he behaves the way that you've witnessed today...”-Elsie's cheeks went a little red and she kept her eyes on the floor...

“I understand now Mrs Hughes...It's not that uncommon...It was the same for me when I had Lady Mary...Men don't understand what is happening with us women, when we have a baby. They only become fathers, whilst our whole world is turning upside down...Robert...My husband, was behaving exactly like Mr Carson does, when I didn't feel a need of being close to him, after Mary was born...Men rarely understand such things..Their world is black and white, while ours is full of different shades and colours..”

“My Lady that's really beautifully said...I couldn't express it any better...Thank you for understanding...I feel better already talking to you...Neither of my female colleagues from downstairs would understand...”

“Because neither of them is a wife and a mother...Having husband and children is wonderful, but it's not always easy...I think that I can't help you much by only taking to you..We need to act...To help you and Mr Carson...So my proposal is-tonight you won't take little Charlie with you to the cottage. Instead, he will stay here for the night and the next day-you both will take a day off tomorrow and you will come here tomorrow night, to pick up the baby or you may leave him till the next morning if you wish...”

“My Lady that's very generous of you, but I'm not sure that I can use your generosity in such way...”

“I assure you that you can...Nanny will take a great care of the little lad, as she does it everyday and you and Mr Carson will finally have a chance for a proper sleep, a sincere talk and other marital things that you negleceted recently...”-Cora smiled mischievously to Elsie and she blushed again...

“Thank you My Lady...I'm very grateful, although I'm not sure that I will be able to spent so much time away from my little boy..”

“You will manage and he will be fine too...Excuse me for asking, but you are not nursing him anymore?”

“No My Lady...I've finished nursing about two weeks ago..”

“Good..So there won't be a problem...If you excuse me, I have to go now and prepare for a visit that me and my husband are having today. Please remember to take care of yourself and Mr Carson...You may finish earlier today...”

“Thank you My Lady. For everything...I will never forget your kindness...”

Cora smiled to Elsie warmly and she left the room. Elsie took little Charlie out of the cradle and she put him in her arms, holding him tightly...

“Charlie, mummy loves you very much...You know that?”

Charlie looked at his mummy, with his big, brown eyes, so quizzical, that Elsie couldn't help but laugh...

“You look just like your daddy...I love you my sweet little teddy bear...”-Elsie kissed the face of her son, once again being grateful for good people in this world...

Meanwhile-Charles's pantry

Robert went down and he knocked to Charles's pantry. When he entered, Charles was so amazed, that his jaw literally dropped...His Lordship almost never visited downstairs. 

“Carson can you spare me few minutes?”

“Your Lordship of course...How can I help you?”

Robert closed the door behind him..

“Actually Carson, I think that I'm the one who can help you..”

“Oh?”

“Few moments ago, I was a silent witness of your not very pleasant sentence exchange with Mrs Hughes in the hall”

“I'm really sorry about that...I admit, that I behaved unprofessionally, transferring my private problems to to the Abbey. It won't happen again. I promise.”

“Calm down Carson...I'm not here to scold you for that. As you yourself admitted, you and Mrs Hughes have problems. May I know what it is?”

“Your Lordship I wouldn't want to bother you with my private problems...”

“Please bother me...That's what I'm here for...So what is going on?”

“We are experiencing some difficulties, since our son was born...It's not easy to combine being a butler and a father...”

“I see. Of course I don't know much about that, as my life is so much simpler, than yours, because I have a bunch of people who are doing the work for me...You are tired and exhausted Carson, am I right?”

“Yes My Lord, that's the point exactly...I'm extremely happy that I have a son, but it's not always easy..”

“Of course you are! Who wouldn't be happy having a son...I know I would..But I think I'm getting away from the subject...Carson, I may not now much about some things, but I'm a husband and a father too and we can find a platform of communication on this level..Tell me, am I guessing correctly that things between you and Mrs Hughes have changed, ever since your son was born? I'm talking about marital relations..”

“Well...We...I mean we...Things are not the same..For sure..”-Charles was stuttering and coughing, to hide the embarrassement that he felt, after Robert asked him that question...”

“Carson...Let's be open about it..You are not getting any, since the boy was born, am I correct? No sweet moments with your wife, like before?”

Charles was so ashamed, that he couldn't even look Robert in the eyes...

“My Lord I...”

“Oh cheer up Carson! You know me and my stupid jokes! I know the problem...I've been there..Trust me...Remember that I have a wife and three children...I know all those problems personally...I know you feel embarassed byt talking about it, but it's life...Problems should be solved...That's why I have a solution...Cora and I have a solution..”

“A solution?”

“Cora and I decided, that you need some time off to yourself...You need to catch some sleep, to talk and you know...And without the baby...That's why Cora and I decided, that you should leave little Charlie here tonight and spent this night and tomorrow alone...This should help you, to solve your burning problems and needs...”-Robert laughed loudly at his own joke...

“But won't it be too much burden for you? Can our boy really stay here, in the nursery?”

“No burden at all. The nanny will take great care of you little one and you will have a chance to sort things out...”

“My Lord thank you very much for this...You are very kind and extremely understanding My Lord..I'm very grateful for that..”

“You are very welcome...I hope that everything will be all right, when will see each other next time..Just don't worn yourself out too much chap! You still need some strength to carry on with your duties!”

“You can rely one me my Lord....”

“I know I can and I'm sure that Mrs Hughes will have trouble walking the day after tomorrow”- Robert burst with laughter, leaving the pantry and Charles's face was red as a beet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. Robert and his cringy jokes ;-) Initially, I wasn't even planning on involving Cora and Robert so much in the story, but I have to tell you that I'm having a great time with involving them..In the next chapter, Chelsie will have a quality time, trying to solve all the marital issues...;-) Sorry for any errors, I'm suffering for insomnia and my brain is kind of tired...Thank you for everything..If you liked it, you may let me know, if you have time...Stay safe and see you soon!


	15. Charles's Christmas Carol-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you for all the reviews after last chapter. I'm happy that you still like the story. I'm having a great time writing it...In today's chapter, Charles and Elsie will finally have some time for themselves, to clear all the misunderstandings between them...I'm fairly warning that by the end of the chapter or rather somewhere in the middle of it, the ratings will increase to M-level ;-) Hope you don't mind, after all it's been couple of months since they...You know...;-)

Charles and Elsie were walking in silence towards their cottage. According to Robert and Cora's instructions, they left the Abbey earlier, pack the dinner from Mrs Patmore to the basket and went straight home.

When they got there, Elsie was heating the dinner on the stove and Charles was sitting by the table. Neither of them have said a word...They simply didn't know how to start a communication...When they ate and Elsie came to the kitchen to wash the dishes, Charles was wondering, what he should say to make Elsie feel better, but before he had a chance to speak, she went upstairs, clearly avoiding a conversation with him. 

He frowned and he stayed downstairs. He heard the noises from the bathroom, indicating that she probably took a bath, so he waited until she was finished and he followed her steps. When he entered the bedroom after his bath, Elsie was lying on the bed, showing him her back.   
He cleared his throat and started to speak:

“Elsie...I want to..I want to apologize for today...I behaved...”

“You behaved very badly Charles and I'm glad that you at least realize this...”

“Indeed I have, but there was a reason”

“And what reason was this? I was not working efficiently enough? Was the standards of the great Abbey lowered? Excuse me that I was exhausted, because I was trying to calm our son down for the most of the night.”

“Elsie...Please...Let me finish...Your work was excellent...It always is and you take care of our son in the best way anyone could ever imagine...You are an excellent mother...”

Charles climbed up the bed, lying next to Elsie...

“At least you can see my efforts...”

“Of course I can see..I see how tired and exhausted you are. We both are...You are even more tired than I am, because you devote much more time to Charlie...I see and appreciate all those things...”

“Still that hasn't stopped you from shouting at me, has it?”

“But that was because...”

“Because what?! Tell me!”

“Because you are doing a great job as a housekeeper and as a mother, but you completely forgetting that you are a wife as well...Ever since Charlie was born, you are constantly pushing me away...You won't let me near you...”

“Charles Carson, I gave birht to our son and you think it was easy? It wasn't. It was a tremendous effort, that you will never understand. I needed a time to recover...”

“I'm aware of that Elsie and please be fair to me...You know that I respected your time for recovery fully, but it's been five months now...Yes we are both having a full time job, a lot of responsabilities and a baby to take care of, but it shouldn't mean that we are not suppose to be with each other like a husband and wife should...”

“I know that...But I...I...”

“What is it Elsie? Please tell me, what is the reason that you rejected me totally?”

Elsie bit her lower lip and she was wondering, if she should tell Charles the truth...After a while, she decided that honesty is always the best policy....  
She turned around, to face him and with tears in her eyes, she said:

“Charles...There are few reasons...One is that as you said, we are both so tired...Working all day long, taking care of Charlie and our cottage...How could we ever find time for anything else? I'm glad whenever I can sleep for few hours straight, without getting up..”

“Is that the only reason?”

“No, it's not...I feel different now, ever since I gave birth to Charlie...I was focusing on the baby and I didn't want to divide my attention and my body...You know that I don't look so good as I looked before I was preganant...”

“Elsie, you know it doesn't matter for me...To me you are still beautiful...Very beautiful...”

“You really think so? Or you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“Elsie...You will always be appaling to me, even if we are both ninety...”

Elsie smiled when he said that...And sighed again...

“Charles...There is one more thing...”

“What is that?”

“If we go back to our marriage relations...I can..I can get pregnant again...”

“Don't you want to Elsie? I thought you said that you want more children...”

“I did, but that was before Charlie was born..I was speaking theoratically...Now, I know what it means to have child...Can you imagine having another one now?”

“Elsie, sweetie...If we are dealing somehow with Charlie, I'm sure that we will make it with another one...I know that I don't want our Charlie to be the only child...I want him to have siblings...”

“So do I...I was just so confused with all this....It was too much Charles...Pregnancy, labor, nursing Charlie, getting up at night...Screaming baby...I know that I failed as a wife recently, but it's not because I don't love you anymore..Or that I don't want you, because I do...I truly do...”

“Elsie do you mean that?...I thought you've gone off me..”

“How could you think that Charles? I could never do that...”

Charles felt utter joy, hearing Elsie's confession...He felt an enormous relief...

“Elsie...My love...I was so afraid...That you don't find me attractive anymore, that's why I behaved so harshly...”

“I find you very attractive Charles and this will never change, but your idea of making love with screaming baby in the next room is out of the question for me...”

“I get it...So I have to choose my moments better?”

“Exactly...”

“In that case Elsie...Would now be a propriate moment for us to?...”

Elsie couldn't help but smile, hearing a shy request in her husband's voice....Poor, dear man...I really made him go through hell and myself too...

She reached her hands to cupped his face gently...

“Yes Charles...I think now would be a perfect moment...”

“Elsie....”-Charles neared Elsie and they started to kiss...Slow and sensual kisses....They've caressed their lips so gently...Charles was moaning quietly into her mouth, sucking her upper lip and then her lower lip...He inserted his tongue inside her mouth, seeking for the closest contact he could get...Elsie responded eagerly...His hands were on her body now, searching for the well known curves and her quiet whimpers spurred him on...As ther kisses became more and more ardent, they didn't waste time and got rid of their clothes instantly...Charles sighed, looking at Elsie's naked body..He was deprived of that view for almost half year and the sight of her body still made him shiver...She was so lovely...

“Elsie....You are perfect...So perfect....”

“As you are my man...My gorgeous, ideal man..”-Elsie ran her hands through his body, mewling quietly...She adored his man, a strong form of his...His solid body made her feel so excited...

Charles wasted no more time and his lips were searching for her creamy neck...She raised her head and closed her eyes, as he was sucking her neck...Well known chills went through her skinh as her her husband's practiced lips and tongue, were working to drive her wild...He cherished her neck for a longer while and then he kissed her shoulders, her collar-bone, boldly heading into her breasts...He was dying to put his mouth on her breasts...They were always round and perfect, but now, they seemed even more roundness as before and he couldn't wait to put them inside his mouth...

“Oh Els...Your sweet breasts...How I've missed them....Our little Charlie has really monopolized them for the last five months, has he?”

“He has indeed...”

“But they are also mine...I think that I should have a fair share of them...Mmmmm...I already forgot how lovely they taste....”

He licked around both of them and put his mouth in the valley between them, not wanting to miss any spot...While Elsie's fingers delved into his hair, encouraging him to go on with this...Charles finally got to his and her favorite part of breast caresses-he willingly put her pink nipple inside his mouth, sucking it intensively....Elsie was writhing on the bed....

“Oh Charles....Oh my love....I...”

“What is it my sweet? You want more?...I will give you more....”-He moved his lips from one to the other, not neglecting any of them...Elsie closed her eyes, thinking that women's breasts are indeed multi tasking...For monthss they served only to feed the baby and now her husband was having so much fun caressing them and she, herself got more and more aroused, by that forgotten feeling of delight...

Charle's hands were touching her belly...It wasn't as firm as before the preganancy, but it didn't bother him at all...He was longing to touch her soft skin again...To feel every inch of her...He kept on stroking the inside of her thigh now...

“Elsie your skin is so soft...So wonderful...How I missed touching you....”

“Charles...It feels so good when you are touching me...Please don't stop...Don't ever stop...I want you...All of you...”

Elsie totally surprised Charles, rolling him over his back and she showered his body with hot kisses...She sucked his earlobe, making him moan openly and planted small kisses to his jawline and to his neck...She groaned when she reached his chest...She adored his chest...It was so manly...She kissed it so precisely...So wantonly...She licked his nipples and kissed his belly...At the same time reaching for his member...She almost forgot, how did it feel in her hand...Getting bigger and bigger as she was touching him...

“What do we have here? Some very impatient gentleman...”

“He won't remain gentleman for any longer, if you keep doing that Els...”

He gently pushed her on the side and reached his hand to the inside of her thighs...He felt like it was ages, since he touched her there...Not delaying furhter, he gently put his finger inside, just to remember himself how wonderful it is to feel Elsie's hot and wet intimate place...

“And here is my sweet, little flower...Oh Els...How I wanted...”-He kept on looking on her, as she closed her eyes and moaned under his touch...

“Charles...Oh God...Oh my man...Oh you are...”

Elsie was very close now and Charles wanted to prolong this...He wanted her to come, but with him inside...He nudged her tighs gently, rolled her onto her back and he asked shyly:

“Elsie, may I?”

“Yes Charles, please..Now...”

He smiled, hearing her almost begging him to go inside...Slowly and cautiously, he inserted himself inside her, feeling slight resistance, which quickly stopped, as Elsie stretched to acccomodate him...He waited for about twenty seconds and he started to move within her...She embraced him, caressing his back and she opened her eyes, wanting to enjoy this moment with every one of her senses....  
They both watched, as he slide out and slide back inside her...

“Oh Els...Oh My God...It feels so good...So good....I wanted you so much, so very much...”

“Charles...I wanted you too...I love it....Please go a little harder now...”

Charles twisted his lips with delightful expression, as he heard that brave request from his wife... He immediately speed his pace and his strokes were now more intense and faster...As he kept watching her divine body, moving along with him, her bouncy breast, he was in heaven...He wanted this to go on forever....

“Oh Charles yes...Yes, like that...Harder, even harder...”

“Elsie...Yes...Like that....? You like it like that?”

“Yes, just like that...”

As he kept on pushing her harder and harder, she crossed her legs on his back, dragging him even deeper inside her, which almost drove him to the brink of esctasy...This was the most erotic and brave of the encounters they ever had...  
He managed to do few more of the delicious strokes and he watched as Elsie shuddered violently, holding onto him tightly and screaming:

“Oh God Charles!”-it was enough for him to find his release...He came with a roar, spilling deep inside her and his release seemed to last infinitely long...He collapsed on her and wanted to slide out of her, but she kept him very close, embracing him tightly and stroking his back and buttocks...

“Please stay..Don't go yet....I love when you are inside me...”

They both felt as he was getting softened inside her and the pulsing of his member slowly stopped...He kept on kissing her face delicately...

“I love you Elsie....I love you so much...My sweetheart...We must never stop this....I need you all the time...”

“I love you too Charles...I'm sorry for deprving us of it for so long....I never realized how I missed you...”

He finally slid out of her and the rest of his seed was leaking out on the sheet...But neither of them noticed that...He put his arms so tightly around her...She felt so little and fragile in his arms and she thought, that they fit perfectly into each other...He inhaled the scent of her hair, while she breathed the scent of his body, so long forgotten....

“Mmmm...It was so wonderful Charles...You were amazing...”

“And so were you my sugar...I love to have you in my arms....”

“I forgot how much warmth radiates from you at night...That feels so nice...”

“It was about time to remind it to you...”

“Charles...”-Elsie yawned...I'm so sleepy....Can I just fall asleep like that? In your arms?...”

“You don't even have to ask....”

He kissed her hair gently few times and he watched, as she drifted to sleep, following her about a minute later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza...That was something ;-) Nice, but difficult to write at the same time...I never did sexy talk with Chelsie, so I figured why not try something new? ;-) Sorry for a very literate description of their bed activities...But I'm sure they were happy about it ;-) I'm going to be very shy for the rest of the afternoon and I will shyly ask for your opinion...Stay safe and see you soon!


	16. Charles's Christmas Carol-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you reading and reviewing the previous chapter. It wasn't easy to write, but it was worth to know that you appreciated it. Since it's Valentines Day today and we all need a little romance, today's chapter will be lighter than the previous one. Simply full of love, good emotions, friendship and laughter...At least I hope so...See for yourselves...

After last night delightful moments, Charles and Elsie spent their next day off as lazily as they could.. They were sleeping a lot, only coming down to the kitchen, to grab a bite, they were talking, laughing and making love...Enjoying to the fullest, those rare moments of being alone that were given to them by the family...

When they day was coming to an end and it was about time to go the the Abbey, to pick up little Charlie, Elsie and Charles couldn't force themselves to get out of bed....They were both lying naked, covered only with a blanket, very close to each other...Charles's head was put on Elsie's breast and his hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, gently caressing her thighs and squeezing her bottom lovingly from time to time...She was gently scratching his back, knowing how much he loved that and she gave sweet, tiny kisses into his hair...Their eyes were closed and they felt like there was nothing else that they would rather do at this moment...  
Elsie was the one who came back to reality first:

“Charles...I think that we should get up and go to the Abbey to pick up Charlie...It's high time for that..”

“Oh Els...Do we have to? I don't ever want to leave this bed again...”

“In that case my dear husband, you can go and tell that to His Lordship”

“I'm sure he would understand...He was the one who told me to..”

“Who told you what?! Charles Carson!...I sincerely hope that you two were not speaking about...”

“Not exactly Elsie...You know that I could never speak about that with His Lordship...But the things he say sometimes...”

“I know...His silly jokes...He is trying to be funny and instead...”

“Now that's not fair Elsie...He was really trying to help...”

“I know..Her Ladyship did the same for me...She spoke so beautifully about how woman's world is changing after the baby is born...”

“She does have some knowledge...”

“She does...We should get up...”

“No Els...One more hour....I've missed you for so long...I don't want to leave your arms...My sweet..”

He kissed her so softly and ran his thumb through her cheek...Elsie looked at Charles's eyes-full of love...And she knew, that they reflect her own emotions...She pressed his hand to her lips and kissed it...

“Charles...Don't worry...We won't go back to what was before...We will not loose our closeness...”

“Do you promise? I'm afraid that once you see our little handsome boy, you will forget that you are a wife and you will only be a mother again...”

“No, I won't...Last night made me realize, that I made a big mistake and I never want to repeat it...We need our closeness...We need to express our love...Even against all odds...With all our duties and taking care of our precious little boy..”

“Last night was wonderful Elsie....You have given me so much happiness...My life was not complete before we married...”

“You feel that too Charles? I can't imagine how we could live apart...”

“Fortunately, we have that part of life behind us...Now only good things will come...”

They've shared few unhurried kisses...Charles was starting to warm up again, but Elsie stopped his romantic mood...

“Charles...”-she whispered between heated kisses...We really need to go...We haven't seen Charlie for almost a day...”

“I know...But he is safe in the Abbey...Besides, Her Ladyship told you that we can leave him there for another night...”

“That was just an idea...It was not settled for sure...And I really miss our little teddy bear...Don't you?”

“Of course I do...All right, let's go then..My little spoilsport..”

“I'll give you spoilsport!”-Elsie tickled Charles sides, knowing the effect and he burst with laughter...

“Elsie stop, please stop....You little minx!”

Charles put her hands above her head and literally pinned her to the bed, with all the heaviness of his body....He kissed her so passionately and before she even had a chance to protest, they started to made love again...Very soon, they were both lying, breathing heavily, being extremely happy...

“Now we really have to go..No more excuses my wild tiger...”-Elsie kissed the tip of Charles's nose...

“Mmmmmm...I think I like that nickname..”

“Oh you do, do you? Get up tiger! To the Abbey”

They've reached the house when the sun was already set. They've entered through the kitchen door. Charles hurried to his pantry, to check if everything was all right and Elsie entered her sitting room.  
Mrs Patmore who heard some noise, came to face Elsie:

“Mrs Hughes, you are back..I didn't expect to see you here today. I thought that you were going back to work tomorrow.”

“Hello Mrs Patmore. We are, but we came to pick up Charlie....I missed him so much and I'm sure he misses me...”

“I'm sure he does...My, my...One day off and you already look blossoming...I bet that you spent this time productively”

“Not exactly...But I, we, managed to catch some more sleep, than we had recently and that might be the reason of my good look...”

“Sure and that is probably the reason why Mr Carson is singing in his pantry or humming to be exact... Whilst yesterday he was so angry...One day with his wife made a nice change..I bet you are the cause of this..”

“Mrs Patmore! I ask you!”

“Oh come on..You know me....I need my portion of jokes...”

“Just Like His Lordship..”-Elsie muttered to herself

“What did you say?”

“Nothing important Mrs Patmore...Nothing important...”

“While you are here, you may eat dinner with us...We were just about to sit to the table...”

“I think that may be a good idea...We didn't have time to think about dinner today...”

“I'm sure you didn't...You both had more interesting things on your mind...”

“Mrs Patmore!”

“What? I only meant catching some sleep, were you not?”

“Let's drop the subject. Wait here, I will go to ask Mr Carson for dinner”

Charles eagerly agreed to eat dinner with the staff. Both-he and Elsie were rather hungry, after their love activitities...So they sat by the table and quickly catch up with all the day's gossips... When they finished, Charles and Elsie went upstairs, to see their little boy and they met Cora and Robert on their way, who were just going upstairs, after having their evening drink...

“Carson, Mrs Hughes! It's so lovely to see you...You both look so relaxed...I think that this day off really helped you both..”-Cora greeted them with joy.

“Yes My Lady, indeed it did...”-Elsie smiled to Cora

“I think we need to make it a regular thing...You should leave little Charlie here at least once a week. I think it would help you to catch up with your sleep”-Cora was extremely understanding...

“And not only....Nice to see you both..Mrs Hughes...I'm glad you have no troubles with walking”-Robert burst with laughter, hitting Carson in the arm...”Carson dear chap, I think you didn't try hard enough”

Charle's face was red as a beet and Elsie frowned, wondering what His Lordship meant by that...To avoid awkwardness, because she saw Charles's face expression, she asked:

“My Lady is everything all right with little Charlie? Was he not fussing?”

“No Mrs Hughes. The nanny told me, that he was the sweetest little boy. Causing no troubles at all. He was very good...His behavior was impeccable”

“Now wonder, after all he is Carson's son”-Robert clearly had one drink too much today..

“We just came to pick him and get him back to the cottage...”

“Of course you can, but it's late and it's possible that the nanny already put him and Lady Sybil to sleep...I think it would be wiser to leave him here for another night...If you wake him now, you may have a problem with putting him back to sleep at the cottage Mrs Hughes”

“My Lady if it won't be a problem, we can leave him here..”

“It's not a problem at all Mrs Hughes...”

“Would it be all right if we just went into the nursery for a moment to see him? My wife would not sleep calmly tonight if she didn't see our little lad..”-Carson smiled to Elsie warmly saying this...

“No problem at all. We are both going to sleep now. You may step into the nursery...Good night Mrs Hughes, good night Carson”

“Good night My Lady, My Lord.”

The Granthams left upstairs and Elsie with Charles followed their steps and they went inside the nursery room...After a brief conversation with nanny, she used their arrival to get some baby things that were left downstairs and Charles and Elsie stayed alone in the nursery, with two sleeping babies...In the craddle on the left, little Lady Sybil was sleeping with her head turned on the side, as usual and in the cradle on the right, little Charlie was making funny sleeping noises.

Charles and Elsie went to his cradle and Elsie's eyes almost filled with tears, when she saw their precious one...She missed him so much...She covered him tighter with a blanket...Charles noticed her reaction and he hugged her, kissing her hair...They both stood above the cradle, watching the beautiful sight of their sleeping son...  
Charles reached his hand and stroke Charlie's little head gently...

“I've missed him so much...I'm not sure that I will be able to spent another night without our little sweetheart...”-Elsie said

“I've missed him too...Our dear, sweet boy...But Her Ladyship was right...If we wake him now, we will have a night of screams ahead of us...”

“True enough...”

They still stood with soppy smiles, watching that lovely sight...Suddenly Charles was struck by a thought:

“Elsie, don't you think that we made the most perfect baby in the world?”

“I certainly do think so Charles...”

“Well...In that case...Don't you think that we should go back to the cottage and made more of them?”- Elsie looked at him and she smiled widely, seeing his dreamed face expression...

“Mr Carson you are being very frisky tonight!”

“Can you blame me Mrs Hughes? Having such a miraculous woman by my side?”

“I really can't blame you...Let's go back to the cottage to make another one then!”

“I won't say no to that offer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All for today, as I mentioned above, today I tried to keep it on the lighter side...All this Valentine Day mood, which normally makes me glummy, today had a different effect. Something tells me that my never ending adoration for the butler and the housekeeper, had something to do with it. Happy Valentines Day everyone. Stay safe and see you soon!


	17. Charles's Christmas Carol-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you very much for all the reviews and support. Last chapter was rather relaxing and full of good emotions, however life is not always like that...I have to warn you, that this one will be different, probably the saddest one that I have written and I had an internal battle with myself, wondering if I should even write it, but I decided that I should. Please don't hate me for this...

Last two months were incredibly happy for Elsie and Charles. Even though they were working as hard as usual, trying to execute their duties the best way they could, they promised themselves to try to find a little private time...Elsie accepted the proposition from Cora and once a week, she left little Charlie in the Abbey for the night and they spent those nights with Charles, showing their love to each other.

Little Charlie was growing so fast, that Elsie almost regretted that time was passing that quickly. He was a big and strong boy, full of energy and Charles and Elsie were both madly in love with him. Those times which they spent together as family, was the most beautiful moments for them and they cherished every second of it.  
Recent time at the Abbey was like a never ending madness. Lord and Lady Grantham skipped a part of London season this year and they came back earlier, which was a pleasant surprise for Elsie, as she didn't have to be separated from Charles for too long. 

Unfortunately, probably to make up the lost London season, the Granthams were helding an enormous amount of house parties. Guests were coming and going. Picnics, huntings, balls. Elsie found herself eye rolling, every time she and Charles came back to the cottage late, carrying little, sleeping Charlie in their arms. There were days when she only saw him in the morning, when she carried him to the nursery and in the evening, in the cottage, where she cautiously put her little sweetheart to sleep.

With all this confusion going on, Elsie somehow overlooked the fact that her period was missing...But when it happened for a second month in a row, she started to connect facts together. She had troubles with getting up in the morning recently, but she rather attributed that to an overwhelming fatigue because of loads of work, but now, she also reminded herself, that few days ago when she and Charles were in the middle of their love activities and he touched her breasts, she hissed from pain, because they were aching. Back then, she thought that it was because of the nearing period, but days passed and the period was still missing.  
She scheduled a visit to Dr Clarkson, not telling anyone, even Charles, about that and after an examination and a series of routine questions, doctor confirmed, that she was indeed in an early stages of her second pregnancy. 

Elsie was so full of contradictory emotions, when she came back from the doctor...Of course she was expecting that, they both have...This was one of the questions that she and Charles were agreeable on. They wanted another little miracle, but...Now...In this situation...When life was so crazy, as never before...Elsie was not sure how will she be able to “squeeze in” pregnancy, in the chaos of everyday life.

She decided that above all, she has to inform Charles about that. She planned a special dinner at the cottage, on Sunday night, because they were both suppose to have their half day off, but the plan has failed, because in the last minute, it turned out that Charles was needed at the house...Elsie was terribly disappointed, but she didn't have any other choice than to except the facts. She took little Charlie and went to the cottage, to spent some time with her son and Charles stayed in the house.

She was hoping that he will be back for dinner, but he didn't. She sighed heavily and ate by herself, although her appetite was not that good recently.  
When Charles finally went back home, he found Elsie, holding little Charlie on her knees and telling him some story. The boy was listening to her carefully and Charles couldn't help but smile at that.

“Hello sweetie...I'm finally home...How is our little, precious lad?”

“Hello Charles...Our boy was a little mischevious today..Difficult to handle...”

“Charlie, why are you giving mummy a hard time? I think daddy needs to talk to you..Come on my little rascal”

Charles took Charlie in his arms and lifted him above his head...”You are getting bigger and bigger every day...”

“He does...Pretty soon he will start walking on his own...”

“Such a cute boy...Now don't you even try to annoy mummy, while daddy isn't home.”-Charles lifted Charlie high up and down, like he used to, causing sweet laugh, coming from his mouth...

“He likes that...But be careful Charles..Do not drop him...”-Elsie was cautious, as always...

“I would never do that to our little boy...What were you telling him?”

“Just an old, Scottish fairytale..He liked it..”

“I noticed, he listened to you very carefully when I walked in”

“Of course he did..He is mummy's boy...”

“In that case, I would need a daddy's girl so we are equal..”

Elsie shivered at that and she opened her mouth, to give Charles the news, but she figured, that it was not a good moment...They were playing with their little one, for a longer while and when he started fussing, Elsie gave him a bath, dressed him in his night clothes, changing his nappy and she put him to bed, singing him a lullaby. Charles joined her and they both looked charmed, as their beloved boy slowly drifted off to sleep...  
Elsie covered him with a blanket and Charles wrapped his arm around her waist...That was something that they never had enough of. Watching their cute boy...Love and pride shone in their eyes...

“Oh Els....I know I said it before many times, but isn't he a cutest boy in the world?”

“Yes he is...I miss him so much...We hardly get to see him now...With all this chaos and madness...”

“I know...But there is nothing we can do about it...We can only enjoy those rare moments with our dearest treasure...”

“Charles...”-Elsie suspended her voice for a while...

“Yes Elsie?”

“You know that I was waiting for the right moment to tell you this, but recently there never seems to be a right moment, so I will tell you now...In few months we will have another dear treasure with us...”-with those words, Elsie took Charles's hand and she put it on her belly..

“Elsie? Are you? Does it mean that?”

“Yes Charles...I'm pregnant again...The doctor has just confirmed that few days ago...”

“Oh Elsie...I'm so happy...My darling, my love...”-he took Elsie in his arms and spin with her around the room...

“Put me down you daft man! Are you really that happy?”

“I couldn't be happier Elsie....We both wanted it so much and it came true because of our wishes...”

“To be precise Charles...It wasn't only because of our wishes...”

“Mrs Carson...You are saying naughty things and I like that...”

He kissed her so gently....They left little Charlie sleeping and went back to their bedroom...After they both took a bath and changed into the night clothes, they put themselves to bed and Charles was cuddling Elsie so closely, stroking her belly...He couldn't believe their happiness. He dreamed about another child. He would want to have a whole bunch with Elsie...

“Charles...You are already looking for the baby? It isn't showing yet...It's an early stage..”

“I know..But it's already there...Our second miracle...Our little baby...Oh I do hope that it's a girl this time...Beautiful, little girl, a mini copy of you Elsie...She will be so lovely, that all the boys from the village will fall in love with her when she will grow up...”

“And I'm guessing her jealous daddy won't let anyone of those boys near her?”-Elsie laughed at Charles's advanced plans..

“Of course not! My little princess deserves the best!”

“Oh Charles...My sweet dreamer...We don't even know if it is a girl or not...”

“A second boy will be most welcome too...The most important thing is that it's our baby...Mine and yours Elsie...I do love you so much...”

“I know...And the best proof of your love is there..Deep inside me...I love you too..So much...”

“And you know what the best part is Elsie?”

“What's that?”

“That this time I will be around...When you were expecting Charlie, I was in London for most of it...But now I will be here, with you..Till the birth...I'm so happy...”

“Me too Charles...Couldn't have been more happier...Let's get some sleep now...We have another hard day of work tomorrow...”

“Elsie...You should be careful now...I'm not sure if you should be working...”

“We've been talking about it many times already...I'm not changing my mind...Now give me a kiss and let's have a good, night sleep”

“I have no chances of winning with my stubborn, Scottish wife...I should get use to that by now...Goodnight my love..”-he gave Elsie the softest kiss...”And goodnight my little princess”-Charles touched Elsie's belly gently...

“I see that the decision was already taken...You definitely want it to be a girl...”

“Yes, very much..”

“Girl it is...Good night Charles...”

They fell asleep cuddling closely...

One month later...

Elsie had a very bad feelings...Something felt so different, than it was on the first time...She was all alone then, it was her first pregnancy, but it all felt so natural...Now, it was different...She felt more tired than before, pregnancy symptoms were more vexing, she was constantly annoyed, her appetite was missing and she started to feel a strange kind of pain, down there...

It was bothering her for few days, but she didn't confess it to anyone, even to Charles, pretending that everything was all right. The madness in the house continued and recently they barely could even exchange few sentences during the day and when they were coming back to the cottage, they were so exhausted, that they fell asleep right after they lullied Charlie to sleep. But even in her sleep, she was restless..She kept on dreaming about a crying baby..She was walking down the forest, looking for her baby, but she couldn't find it...

On that particular day, the day when another portion of guests were going away, Elsie felt that pain again. It was sharper than before-few times during the day...She felt anxious all day....She knew that few people from neighberhood were also present at the dinner party, including Dr Clarkson and she decided, that she should consult those pains with him, but there was still something so important to do...

Mrs Patmore watched her, with real concern, asking her to stop, reminding her, that she should take care of herself, but Elsie was used to execute all her duties perfectly...When the upstairs dinner was almost over, Elsie called Mrs Patmore, to her sitting room, with a faint voice...As she rose from her chair, she felt an enormous pain in her belly...She grabbed it and she felt as the darkness was covering her all around...She managed to call Mrs Patmore and she fainted, feeling that she was bleeding...

When she woke up, there was no one else, but her and Dr Clarkson in the room...When she saw his serious face, she slowly began to understand that something terrible must have happened...

“Dr Clarkson, what happened? What's wrong with me and the baby?”

“I'm really sorry Mrs Carson...I'm afraid that you've lost the baby....”

“I've...I've lost it? No, that can't be true!”

“I'm really sorry, but there was nothing I could do...Miscarriages often happen at this early stages of pregnancy. You need to go back to the cottage and rest for a day or two...”

“Dr Clarkson where is my husband? I want to see Charles...”

“I will call him here at once...I'm really sorry Mrs Carson”

Dr Clarkson left, leaving Elsie completely devastated...When Charles went into the room, she completely fell apart and started to cry...Charles took her in his arms and he was hugging her so closely...She cried and cried and he was whispering sweet words into her ear...

“Charles...Can we please go home now? I want to go home...”

“Yes sweetheart...Can you walk?”

“Yes, I can, but we have to take Charlie...”

“Elsie...Charlie will stay here tonight..Her Ladyship already proposed that...He is all right...You need some rest...”

“Are you sure that he is all right?”

“Yes, he is fine...Come on home honey...”

They were walking silently to the cottage, buried in their sad thoughts...As soon as they came back, Charles helped Elsie to get to bed...He asked her if she wanted to eat or drink something but she didn't...

“Don't you want anything Elsie? Maybe at least some tea?”

“No Charles...Nothing..Just stay with me...Hold me..Please hold me...I need you so close...”

“Oh my darling...”-He held her tightly and she started to cry again...Sobs were going through her body and he kissed her and poured all his love to her....Charles was kissing her face and wiping her tears...

“Oh Elsie...If I could just help you in any way..My darling..If I could take your pain away...”

“Charles...I failed...I've let you down...”

“Elsie how can you even say that?! You have never failed me...”

“But I have...I have failed as a woman, as a mother, as a wife...You told me to take it easy and I didn't and I've lost our baby...”

“Shh..My sweetheart...My dearest sweetheart....”

“Charles...We lost a part of us today...Part of both of us...”

“I know love...But we still have each other and Charlie...And you are all right...If something has happened to you..I wouldn't be able to take it....I love you so much...”

“I love you too but...What if I will no longer be able to carry another child?”

“Did Dr Clarskon tell you that you won't be able?”

“No, he didn't...But what if...?”

“Elsie...Please don't hink about that now..I'm sure you will be able...”

“You can't be sure....You don't know that...”

“I don't, but I'm almost sure...My little precious...My heart...”

“What if we will stay just with little Charlie?”

“I will be very happy with that Elsie...You know how much I love our little boy...”

“I know but...Charles...But you want more children and I'm so sorry...”

“Elsie...Don't you even think of apologizing to me...Elsie...Things like that happen sometimes...We don't always have influence on everything..”

“But you wanted a little girl so much...”

“And we will have her..I promise Elsie...You are my whole world, my life Elsie..You and Charlie...Whatever life brings us, we will face it together...”

“And you won't hate me?”

“Elsie, I could never hate you...You gave me so much happiness as nobody ever did...I never dream of having my own home, wife and a son..You gave me all of this...You are everything to me my sweet...”-Charles planted sweet kisses all around her face...”We are together and we love each other so much...”

“Charles...If it wasn't for you and Charlie...I don't know how could I handle this...”

“But you have me and you have Charlie..All the rest will be ok...I promise...You need to rest now my dearest...Try to get some sleep...”

“I will, but please be with me all the time...Don't leave me even for a minute...I do need you so much...”-Elsie clung to Charles and he kept on hugging her closely...

“I will be here all the time....I promise my angel...I love you..With all my heart...”

Elsie sighed and she started to drift to sleep..Charles kept on stroking her hair and kissed her temple...She was so fragile and so emotionally broken. His heart was aching for her, for himself, for them...  
That was the most traumatic experience that they had to go through together and he knew, that he needed to be a rock for her, but as she finally drifted off to sleep, the images of an unborn child, who was never meant to see this world, images of sweet, little girl, that he so much wanted to love and spoil, brought tears into his eyes...And he wept quietly into her hair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably all hate me right now, but I had to do it...Because life is really difficult and awful at times and I always give them so much happiness and nice moments, but I thought that it was very likely to happen to Elsie when she working too hard...I sincerely hope, that you will still stick with the story, even in spite of this extremely sad chapter...Just remember that in the beginning of the story, Chelsie had three children and fourth on the way, so everything will be well in the end...I'm not even sure if this is proper to ask you for a review today, but I will..Just don't bash me too much...Stay safe and see you soon.


	18. Charles's Christmas Carol-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews after last chapter. I realize that it was difficult to read and also to write for me, but I think that it was very realistic, because of Elsie's life situation. I appreciate that you understand this. The first part of this chapter will be rather sad too, but we will end with an optimistic accent. Hope you will enjoy it.

Few weeks has passed and Charles was really worried about Elsie. She wasn't herself lately. Ever since the tragedy occurred, her behavior changed dramatically. He has always known her as extremely energetic woman, a woman with an enormous strength, very independent. A woman who could find a way from every difficult situation. Unfortunately, now, after a loss of their baby, Elsie was an opposite of that woman. 

They didn't talk a lot now, it was like she was afraid to talk with him, to let him into the world of her despair, other than everyday routine things, they didn't really talk much...Elsie was constantly absent minded, she seemed to get up in the morning, just to go through another day, automatically, without putting any kind of emotions to her duties.

Charles noticed, that she spent much more time with Charlie now. Even during the day, when he tried to found her in the Abbey, he often caught her in the nursery, having little Charlie in her arms, playing with the boy. In the evenings, at the cottage, he sometimes felt like a spare part, unecessary, as Elsie devoted all her attention to the boy, forgetting that Charles was there too.

What was even worse, Charles noticed that for the first time since he has known Elsie, she started to neglect her duties as a housekeeper. She forgot many things, didn't do them on time, what caused a confusion in the structure of the Abbey functioning.   
Charles was thorn now. Between his duties as the butler and being a husband. If Elsie was not his wife, he would have asked her for a conversation and gently scolded her long time ago...However he was not able to do that, seeing her beloved face, so full of sadness and despair...That was probably the first and only time in his life, where he put his wife's fragile frame of mind above the Abbey.

The only person from the downstairs team, that was aware of this negligence of duties, besides him, was Mrs Patmore...She was as much worried as Charles and she even talked with him about it, promising him solemny, that she won't let anyone else to know that Elsie was absent minded.  
Charles felt like he was sidelined by Elsie...They didn't talk, they didn't spent time together, not to mention about some kind of marital closeness. Elsie stopped with the custom of leaving little Charlie once a week at the Abbey, like before, so they could have some time to themselves. 

He was aware of her despair and he didn't even think about suggesting that they should be close again. They didn't have sex for weeks, Elsie didn't talk to him, but she was seeking his closeness in the night, nestling into him and he always protected her, cuddling her closely, whenever she needed this. Not a word was shared between them, but at least he could still have her in his arms and his heart was broken, when he awoke at night by her sobs. She was often crying through her sleep now. At times like this, he was waking her gently and she was clinging to him even more then. Like she wanted to isolate herself from the brutality of this world and the reality.

Charles loved her now more than he ever did and he was devastated, that he was not able to help her. The only help that he was able to give her now, was wrapping his strong, protective arms around his wife, who craved his presence and give her what she was lacking the most-the feeling of love and security...

Elsie felt like she was living in the mist...Since she lost the baby, the world and her life which was so meaningful before, were cold and dark...Her job didn't satisfy her anymore...She hated all the duties that she was performing with such joy before...She didn't care. She simply didn't care if all the supplies will be delivered, she didn't care if the upstairs dinner will be a success. She didn't care if the maids were working well. All those things were insignificant details and it reminded her that because of attaching signifance to trifles like that, she lost her baby. A part of her and Charles. There were even days when her duties started to release anger in her. Anger for the people, anger for the situation that she was living in...Now she only cared about Charlie....He was the most important part of her life...

She loved him more and more each day..She visited the nursery few times a day, cuddling her sweet, little boy and when he smiled to her and looked at her with those beautiful, brown eyes, so similar to Charles's eyes...Her heart was simply melting and she felt incredibly guilty, when she had to go back downstairs, to her duties...Every time her precious son was looking at her, with puzzlement, wondering why his mummy was leaving him again, she felt like crying and the anger and resentment grew in her. 

She couldn't talk to anyone about her grief. Mrs Patmore tried to have a friendly conversation with her about it, but she wasn't able to do it...She was her friend, she was a kind soul, but there was no way that she could have understand how much it hurts when you loose your baby...  
What was even worse, she wasn't able to talk to Charles about that...She noticed how much he wanted to help her...But she just couldn't...She felt guilty...Even though he kept on assuring her how much he loved her and that it was not her fault at all, she had her own opinion...

She never felt more fragile and emotionally lost...She was searching for Charles's arms at night constantly, wanting to feel the security, that his close presence always gave her and he never refused her this closeness...She was glad...She needed him so much, but at the same time, she felt guilty because she wasn't performing her wifely duties to her husband, just like she should...It was not that she didn't want to...She still loved Charles and she wanted him close, but not like this...She still wasn't ready...

Dr Clarkson told her that physically everything was all right with her and that there were no contraindications for her and Charles to have another children, but Elsie was not ready to think about that yet..  
The more time has passed, the decision which started to sprout in her head, was developing with each single day...Those days she wasn't sure of practically anything, maybe besides the fact, that Charlie was her whole world now, but there was one thing that never left her mind, at any time of the day..  
Elsie wanted to leave service. She didn't want to be a housekeeper anymore...She wanted to stay home and take care of her child, to spent all her days with Charlie, not to miss any of his cute faces, not to miss his first steps, not to miss his first word, which she hoped would be: “mummy”.

Furthermore she realized, that if she wants her dream to come true and if she and Charles were to have another children, this will never come true, as long as she will be working at the Abbey..  
She procrastinated talking to Charles about it, but one night, when she managed to lull Charlie to sleep earlier than before, she decided that it was high time for the talk...  
She found him downstairs, sitting on the sofa near the fireplace...She went and sat beside him, which she didn't do for a very long time...He looked at her and smiled warmly...He took her hand in his and kissed her with such love in his eyes...She stroked a side of his face with tendernes..

“Charles...I would like to talk to you about something..”

“What is it Elsie? You look so serious..”

“Because it is serious...I made an important decision”

“I'm all ears then. I just hope you are not planning to leave me love...”

“No Charles...I will never leave you...I'm afraid that you are stuck with me...”

“What a relief...What is the decision then?”

“Charles I....I want to leave the service...I don't want to work at the Abbey anymore...”

Charles was like paralysed when he heard this news...He didn't expect it at all...

“Elsie are you sure? Is this your final decision?”

“Yes Charles, it is my final decision, but it can't be only my decision...When we married, we promised each other that we will consult every decision with each other. And this particular one, will influence our all family. Not only me, but also you and Charlie...If I am to stop working, we will loose my income. It's not as generous as yours, but still..”

“Elsie don't you worry about that..There are plenty of solutions. I can ask His Lordship for a raise. He already proposed that to me few times, but I declined, because I didn't think it was necessary. We are living in his cottage, so this is already a frugality, because we don't have to pay for the house. If you are worrying about the financial side, please don't...We will manage”

“Are you sure Charles? I don't want our family to get into troubles because of my decision...”

“I'm very sure...I promise that I will never let you or Charlie to starve...We will be ok...But Elsie...I want to know why? Why you made this decision? I noticed that recently you were not interested with your work at all and even...”

“And even neglecting my duties, right? You are not wrong...I know that I was neglecting them. This is partly an answer to your question. I don't want to work and neglect my duties. When I'm working, I want to put my heart and soul into my work and now I'm not doing that..I don't think it's fair to the family. They are paying me and they expect the duties to be done, besides they were so kind to me..I will never forget that..”

“Is that the only reason?”

“No Charles...It's not. The most important reason is that I can't do this anymore...Not after...Not after the tragedy that we went through...If I hadn't work so hard then, we would expect our second child and...”-Elsie's cheeks were floded with tears suddenly and Charles took her in his arms instantly...

“Shhh...My sweet, darling girl...I know...Please don't think about that anymore...It was nobody's fault..”

“Even if you are right Charles and you are not, I can't let that happen again...I wouldn't be able to take it again...Do you understand?”

“Of course I do my love...”-He kissed her hair...Cuddling her closely...

“Charles..I want more children..We both want more children..But this won't happen, if I will devote my time to the Abbey...Dr Clarkson examined me recently and he said that he thinks that I can get pregnant again...I want to give birth to the daughter you want so much and maybe even one more child if we are lucky enough..I need to choose Charles..Between my job and my family...I choose my family...”

“Oh Elsie...I understand and I support you...If that is your decision I fully agree with you...”

“I'm so glad...I also want to spent more time with Charlie...He is growing up so fast...Very soon, he will start walking, he is laughing so sweetly...For some time, he will start talking too....I don't want to miss that...I don't want to spent my days in the sitting room, knowing that our dear boy is alone in the nursery, wondering where his mummy is...I don't want that...”

“I know my darling and you are such a wonderful mother...The best mother Charlie could ask for...”

“Thank you Charles...I want to be the best mother...For Charlie and all our children that we may have...But I need to be given a chance for that and I will never have that, devoting my time to the Crawleys...Besides...I want to be a better wife too...Better than I was recently...”

“Elsie you are my most darling wife...Don't you ever doubt that...”

“I know Charles...But I can be better...I will be in the cottage, taking care of our boy, I will try to be a better cook, so you could always go back to the clean house to have good meal and see a happy wife and a joyful son...Not a tired with her life, miserable woman...”

“Elsie...I love you always...As my wife, as a mother, as a housekeeper...You are terrific in every role you take in life..”

“Thank you sweetheart...But I'm afraid that I can't be perfect in all those roles...I need to give up one of them, so I could master in another...Do you agree that I can stop working?”

“With whole my heart...I have nothing against having you as just my wife..”

“I'm happy you are on board with that...I will speak to His Lordship tomorrow...Thank you for supporting me Charles...”

“I will always support you Elsie...No matter what you decide...Please remember that...Always...Your happiness is most imprtant for me...Yours and Charlies. I know that I don't often say it and you will be surprised hearing this from me, but the truth is, that the Abbey is just my job, while you and Charlie are my whole life, my world. I want you to remember that always...”

“Charles..”-Elsie had tears in her eyes again, but this time, these were tears of happiness...”I love you”

“And I love you my dearest...With all my heart...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote too much as usual ;-) I was planning to squeeze two more plots in this chapter, but I realized that it would be too long, so I will update tomorrow and write the rest of the chapter...Elsie has to inform the family about her decision and she and Charles have to clear some things between them...I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and if so, your reviews are always appreciated...Please stay safe and see you soon!


	19. Charles's Christmas Carol-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends. As always, thank you for the reviews. After last chapter, some of you are happy, that Elsie wants to quit her job, some of you are not. Because I always respect all my readers and I try to take your opinions under my consideration, as much as it is possible, I found a solution, which I hope will please everyone of you.

After she made her decision, Elsie was wondering, how to approach the question to her employers. She felt a bit guilty, because after all, they did a lot for her. Not only did they approved her marriage with Charles, which itself was very unusual, but they also agreed to have little Charlie in the nursery. Elsie was fully aware, that there wasn't many employers, who would be willing to do such things. Few days have passed and she decided, that one way or the other, she has to speak with His Lordship today. 

She hasn't change her mind. She wanted to be with Charlie, to devote most of her time to her sweet, little boy. She also wanted to become a better wife, even though Charles kept on assuring her, that she was perfect, she knew that she has neglected him recently and she promised herself, that this will change now.  
She didn't stop with the habit of visiting her boy during the day, which was a good thing for her and also for a nanny, who had a chance to have few moments to herself, whenever Elsie was visiting, nanny left the nursery, leaving Charlie ans Sybil with her.

Elsie took Charlie on her laps and she kept on looking at her dearest treasure. How she loved her son. It was amazing. Elsie knew different kinds of love in her life, but she has never known such pure and unconditional love. She could watch him all day long and she still wouldn't been bored. The way he smiled, the faces he made-it all melted her heart. When he started crying from some reason, she was with him instantly, holding him and calming him down. Nobody besides her had that soothing effect on the boy as she did. Ever since she lost the baby, Elsie felt a special kind of need to protect her son.

On that day, when she held him at her laps, talking to him, she was surprised by an unexpected visit of Cora, who came into the room, making Elsie nervous. She stood from her chair, but Cora asked her to sit down.

“My Lady I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't be here at this hour, but I wanted to spent a moment with Charlie. I really miss him, not seeing him all day.”

“That's all right Mrs Hughes. I understand. I also came to check on Sybil. I have to tell you, that I'm still not used to the British way of upbringing children and the fact that we are suppose to see our children only for an hour every day. But please don't tell that to anyone. Once you decide to spent your life among British aristocracy, you need to accept the rules.”

“Your secret is safe with me My Lady. I'm so glad that they are here, together. I mean Charlie and Lady Sybil. They are just little babies, but I'm sure that they feel less lonely because of being together.”

“I agree with you Mrs Hughes. Nanny told me, that every night when you are taking Charlie home, little Sybil starts to cry, so I'm sure she misses him.”

“I didn't know that...Poor Lady Sybil.”

“I'm sure she will be all right. When the morning comes they are together again. Amazing how babies get attached to each other...Mrs Hughes...We didn't really have a chance to talk since...That tragedy occurred...Please tell me how are you feeling?”

“My Lady thank you for asking...Physically I feel fine, but here, inside..”-Elsie pointed at her heart...”It really hurts a lot...”

“Mrs Hughes I'm so sorry...I'm a mother myself, I've never been in your situation, but I can imagine what you must feel...”

“This pain will never stop My Lady...But life goes on...I'm so happy that I have Charlie...He is such consolation for me now...That's why I recently visit him more than I should during the day...”

“Mrs Hughes, really...There is no need for you to explain...I know that your work is excellent and you have a right to see your son, whenever you feel a need..”

Elsie felt really ashamed hearing those words...Her work was not excellent...Not recently...Her Ladyship couldn't have known, how much she neglected her duties...Did she have right to deceive a person, who had such a good opinion about her? She knew she didn't have that right, that's why she decided to speak...

“My Lady...There is something that I would like to discuss with you...To be exact, I should have spoken about that with His Lordship, because he is my employer, but I feel that you will be able to understand me better, as a woman and a mother.”

“I'll do the best I can. How can I help you Mrs Hughes?”

'You see My Lady...When this tragedy happened..When I lost my child, I was devastated...My life and whole world lost a meaning for me...”

“I can understand that...”

“I'm afraid that my state of mind has affected everything...My marriage, my little boy and also my work...When I lost the baby, I also lost my energy, my enthusiasm for work and recently...I even started to neglect some of my duties...”

“I will never believe that!”

“It's true My Lady...You may not noticed that, because our team downstairs is working so effectively, that it's easy to overlook it, but it was true...Recently, I began to wonder about the direction in which I wish to take my life and I understood, that I have to choose, whether I want to pursue my career or be a good wife and a mother and I realized, that my family is the most important for me..That's why I want to quit my job...”

“Mrs Hughes are you serious? I can't even imagine this house without you...”

“That's so kind my Lady...But I'm afraid that it's true...You see...Mr Carson and I wish to have more children...And my last pregnancy was lost, mostly because I was working too much...Mr Carson asked me to take it easy, but I didn't listen, because I didn't want to let anybody down and in the end I let everybody down...Myself, my husband and even You My Lady, His Lordship, because you all gave me a chance and I wasted it...”

“Mrs Hughes, I'm starting to understand what you are saying now...But please, remember..That you didn't let anybody down..We are very happy about your work and don't you ever forget it...If the situation is like you've said, I will have to speak to my husband about it and then we will talk it over with you...”

“Would you be so kind My Lady? Really?”

“Of course...After what you went through...Kindness is what you deserve Mrs Hughes...”

“Thank you so much...

“I have to get going now...I will speak to my husband and we will discuss it together later...Does Mr Carson knows your decision?”

“Yes My Lady. He does and he supports me..”

“I'm glad...Please just wait until I will have a chance to speak with my husband and we will go back to that topic.”

“Thank you very much My Lady.”

Two days later...

Elsie and Charles were having their tea in his pantry, when Greg-the footman knocked to the door, informing Mrs Hughes, that His Lordship and Her Ladyship are asking her to join them in the library...

“Elsie, do you want me to go there with you? I think I should be present during that conversation”

“Charles I will manage...After all it's about my job...”

“Yes, but I'm your husband”

'Charles, please...I know you mean well and I know that you are my husband, but remember, that I was a housekeeper before I became your wife..I still need some of my pre marital independence...”

“All right Elsie...Good luck then...”

Elsie joined the Crawleys in the library, feeling pretty uncertain about the thing that she may hear at the moment..She really wasn't sure what to expect...

“Hello Mrs Hughes, please come in. We were expecting you. My wife has already told me that you wish to stop working, because of the tragedy that happened to you a while ago.”-Robert spoke cordially.

“Yes My Lord. I'm really sorry that I haven't spoken to you about it, but Her Ladyship...”

“There's no need to apologize Mrs Hughes, I know that my wife handles these things much better than I do...Mrs Hughes..Cora and I were talking about this situation, trying to find a solution, which would suit all of us and I think we found one.”

“What is the solution if I might ask?”

“Mrs Hughes we understand the motives of your decision. After what you went through, it's understandable, that you wish to devote more time to your family, however we simply can't imagine this house without you...So here is our proposition-would you agree to work part-time here?”

“Part time My Lady? I don't understand...My job is a full time job and it wouldn't be possible to work part time...”

“Mrs Hughes let me get to the point...It's obvious that the position of the housekeeper is very demanding, but we are so used to you managing the house, that we thought, that we will hire someone to do the job-for the position of let's call it- under housekeeper, while you would be the superior one, controlling the work of the under housekeeper and making sure that everything is done properly. As I mentioned-it would be a part time job...You could manage your working hours on your own, we wouldn't control you in any way and furthermore, we wish you to keep your salary in the same amount as you have now.”

“My Lady I don't know what to say...I'm so astound...”

“Mrs Hughes, that is very simple....We trust you and we don't want to entrust this house to some strange woman. But with your supervision, we will be calm about the proper function of the house...”

“My Lord that is so generous...But won't it be too much burden for you?”

“Mrs Huhges, I can assure you, that it won't. It would be much worse if we had to loose you...So please, take your time and consider this offer and go back with an answer. We will be waiting.”-Cora smiled to Elsie warmly “And of course, if you will be blessed with another child, we will make sure that you are taken care of properly, so you will never have to go through a similar situation again..”

“I cannot thank you enough...Nobody has ever been so kind to me before...I need to talk it over with my husband...”

“I'm sure that Carson will be pleased...You will still be involved, but you will have more time to be a wife and the mother and he gets the best part-an increasing efforts to have another child”-Robert was playful, as always and Elsie blushed...

“My Lord, My Lady..Thank you very much...I will talk it over with Mr Carson and give you an answer as soon as possible...

At the cottage-later that night...

“I can't believe that they gave you such proposal..”-Charles said. They were both lying in bed, Charlie was already sleeping soundly in the next room and they were talking over the conversation with the Crawleys..

“Why is it so hard to believe Charles? Am I such a bad housekeeper?”

“On the contrary..You are the best housekeeper and they know it, just as much as I do...Will you accept this offer Elsie?”

“I have to think about that...That was not my plan...But maybe it's a better idea...I'm not really sure..”

“I think you should take it...You can still have Charlie with you and once this new person, who is to replace you, will learn how to execute her duties, you will have more free time and you can spend it with Charlie, just like you wanted...Plus there is a bonus...”

“And what's that Charles?”

“We will still see each other everyday...It would be awful for me to see you just in the morning and late at night...”

“Yes and I can watch you not to fall in love with the new housekeeper?-Elsie joked, inserting her hand under the top of his pajama and stroking his rounded belly gently..

“That would be impossible..My heart is already taken...Ever since the day the lovely Scottish rose arrived to the Abbey...He drew her nearer and she put her head on his chest..Nestling into him, she inserted her leg between his and as she accidentally touched his manhood with her knee, feeling his hardness...

“Oh..Charles...”

“I'm sorry Elsie...I...It's just a reflex...When you are touching me...I can't help it...I'm sorry..”

“Charles...”-Elsie whispered...”I'm the one who should be apologizing you...”

“For what?”

“For denying you something that you are entilted to...”

“Elsie...Love...It's not like that....It's not a duty that you have to perform...I want our love to be something special...Something that we both want...And after that terrible thing that happened, you were not ready and I would never forced that on you...”

“I know you wouldn't...You are the kindest and most loving husband that I could ever wished for...”-Elsie started to kiss Charles's face..Still stroking his belly and his chest...She was bestowing him with tiny kisses, full of love...And he closed his eyes...

“Oh Els...My darling...Are you sure?”

“Yes Charles..”-Elsie purred seductively, straight into his ear...”I'm more than sure and I'm ready...Please make love to me tonight...”

She started to unbutton his pajama top, very slowly and when she got to the last button, she gently pushed it off his shoulders...She sighed deeply...Touching him..It was so long since they...She missed the sight of his body...Emboldened by her own actions, she continued, by getting rid of his pajama trousers and her hands wandered around Charles's naked body...causing shivers and anticipation in him...

She leaned over him and started to kiss him, with passionate kisses, full of hunger, which met with his full approval...  
He was as hungry for her, as she was for him and he was not going to hide it...  
He took her night gown and looked at her gorgeous body, that he adored that much...

“Elsie..How I've missed you...Your body...You are so stunning..I almost forgot how lucky I am...”

“It's about time to remind it to you my love...”-Elsie drew him nearer, pulling him on top of her...When their naked bodies joined, in such close contact, Charles went wild...His hands and lips wanted to taste and touch everything..Every little part of her...

They made love like they did it for the first time, with the same passion, still burning inside them, with a powerful force...They were rolling on the bed, changing the positions, but they were not disonnected even for a moment...They reached their peak of pleasures almost simultaneously, moaning from delight...  
They lied spent, but happy in their arms...

Elsie nestled into Charles and she inhaled his scent...She was so pleased, that they could be together that way again. Charles felt so blissful...All those recent weeks were so incredibly difficult, but he never stopped missing that love union with Elsie...He loved her and desired her madly and he knew, that this will never change..

Elsie put her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms so tightly around her, that she almost couldn't move, but she didn't mind...

“Charles...My cutie pie...Tell me...Is everything going to be all right now? With us?”

“Elsie...My sweetest...Of course it will be...I promise...We will be all right...”-He kept on kissing her hair...”We love each other so much, that everything has to be all right...”

“Thank you...I just needed to hear it from you...”

“Oh my darling...You will always hear it from me...We have each other and we have Charlie...”

As soon as Charles told that, they heard a crying coming from the next room...

“Speaking of which...Looks like our dear boy miss us...”

“He has nice timing...If he started to cry few moments ago...”

“He knows how to pick his moments...Just like his daddy...I need to check on him..”-Elsie got dressed and went to see Charlie and Charles got dressed too and followed her...

“What's the matter my little lad? Why are you awake? You want mummy to cuddle you...?”-Elsie took Charlie in her arms and it wasn't more than five minutes, when the boy was sleeping again...She just rocked him gently and Charles watched mesmeraized, at this lovely sight of his wife and their boy...  
Elsie put Charlie back to his cradle and they both stood there, watching his sleep..

“You have that special effect on him Elsie...He calms down with you instantly...”

“He does..our sweet little monkey...I love him so much...”

“He is a cutie...I love our boy too...Hope that very soon, there will be more than one cradle here..”

“Oh Charles...”-Elsie sighed...”I hope so too...We are going to keep on trying until it works...”

“I have absolutely nothing against that love..In fact I'm ready to start trying now, again...”

Charles smiled wickedly to Elsie and kissed her softly..She took his hand and led him back into their bedroom, closing the door behind them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter...These two...I simply love writing them...So, we have a proposal for Elsie...I think that I probably went a little overboard here, even the kindness of Crawleys has it's limits...But I figure that if they could have an under butler, why not have an under housekeeper and the proper housekeeper? That way Elsie won't be away from the house totally and I hope that everyone will be pleased. Elsie will be busy as much as she wants and they can concentrate on having another baby. Please tell me what you think. Stay safe and see you soon!


	20. Charles's Christmas Carol-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I'm so glad that I can update the story again. Writing it gives me much happiness-I'm just having a great time, hope you are too. This chapter will be devoted to children..Lots of interactions between Chelsie and children. Hope you will like it.

It's been month and half since Elsie started to interview women, who were willing to work as an under housekeeper at the Abbey. So far, without any satisfying results. Because Elsie realized, that if she wants to spend more time with her family, she should found the best possible replacement, she was interviewing every woman very carefully. She certainly couldn't complain for the lack of candidates. There were plenty of them, unfortunately, none of them was suited for the post. During one afternoon, she talked it over with Mrs Patmore, while they were having their afternoon tea:

“So this last candidate-Mrs Jenkins was no good either?”

“I didn't think so Mrs Patmore. She seemed fine at the beginning, but when I noticed how she was looking at the silver tray in my sitting room, I knew that something was not right and when she asked me if it is the truth the Granthams are very rich and have plenty of expensive objects in the house, I knew that it's impossible to hire her.”

“I wonder...Will you ever be able to find someone that will replace you?”

“I'm starting to think that it's impossible...They are all either too young or too old, they haven't got enough experience or they are too picky about their duties. I want a woman with common sense, who will work effectively, not asking inappropriate questions and who will be focused on her job, instead of anything else.”

“So basically you want a copy of you”

“Well, I wouldn't put it that way...But someone like me would not have been bad..”

“Don't worry Mrs Hughes. I'm sure that you will find someone eventually...”

“I hope so. I'm tired with the searches.”

“And how are other things going? I mean your plans to expand the family, if I might ask?”

“Not succesful so far, I'm afraid...I wonder if my miscarriage didn't effect my ability to get pregnant again..Dr Clarkson told that it didn't, but I'm not sure...”

“Don't you even think about that...Maybe you just need a little more time...I'm sure that one year from now you will be a mother of two...Just give yourself little more time and of course let Mr Carson do his job”

“Mrs Patmore! How you love to tease me”

“Always. Where are you going now?”

“I wish to visit Charlie..He should be awake at this hour. Any moment the nanny will bring the children to the library to meet their parents. I always visit Charlie then.”

“All right. Have fun.”

Elsie hurried upstairs to see her boy. On her way up, she passed a nanny, who apologized to her, for leaving Charlie alone for a moment, but she was just on her way down with the children, who were suppose to meet the parents during the famous after tea hour.   
Elsie noticed that Lady Edith wasn't among the children, but before she had a chance to ask nanny about that, she already disappeared by the corner.  
When Elsie entered the nursery, she was amazed, to find little Lady Edith sitting in the corner of the room and crying.

“Lady Edith! What are you doing here all alone? Why are you not with nanny?”

“I hid from her. I didn't want to go with them.”

“Why not? You don't want to see your parents?”

“I don't want to be with Mary. She is nasty. She broke my favorite doll on purpose.”

“I'm sure she didn't mean to break your doll.”

“She did. She took it away from me and when I wanted to have her back she told me that my doll-Alicia doesn't love me and that she prefers when she is playing with her, not me. When I wanted to take her, she was holding it so hard, that the doll broke. My favorite doll.”-Edith's face was full of tears now..

“Lady Edith...Please don't cry...I'll tell you what we will do...We will go to your room and take the doll. Maybe I will be able to fix her.”

“Really? Can you fix my doll?”

“I will try the best I can.”

“Thank you Mrs Hughes...”-little Lady Edith unexpectedly climbed on Elsie's knees and gave her a big kiss. She hugged Elsie and Elsie felt like her heart was melting...

“Don't you cry no more...I will give you my handkerchief and we will go down to see your parents...”

“Ok...Mrs Hughes.....”

“You just don't cry no more...”

“You are good and kind and I like your very much...Mary says that you are a witch, but I never believed that..”

“Mary is not always right, even though she is your older sister. You are younger, but you are wiser than her...Now, come on sweetie...We will look at your doll...”

Edith took Elsie's hand and she let her to the play room, to the broken doll. One look at the doll and Elsie already knew the damage is fixable. She took the doll and led little Edith to the library, giving her a candy on the way...

Elsie's sitting room...

“Elsie what are you doing with the doll?”

“I'm trying to fix it Charles...It was broken by your favorite Lady Mary, to annoy Lady Edith...She was crying in the nursery because of it. I promised her, that I will fix it. It's her favorite doll.”

“I'm sure that Lady Mary didn't break it on purpose. It must have been an accident..”

“Of course...You always defending her. No matter how bad she behaves...Poor little Edith, she was so sad..I bet that one day she will grow up to be a beautiful and kind soul, unlike that little monster!”

“Elsie..You shouldn't...”

“Charles...Don't tell me what I should...You know that she calls me a witch?”

“How do you know that?”

“Lady Edith told me..”

“Elsie...Do you really believe the things that a little girl tells you?”

“And you don't? You would have believed if Lady Mary told you that she just saw an elephant in the library”

“Elsie....Really...I think we should end this subject...”

“Good idea..Do you have any news for me? You seem happy..”

“In fact I do..I managed to take a half day off tomorrow afternoon and that means that we will be together. We can spend some time with Charlie in the cottage.”

“That's marvelous...I'm so happy...Luckily I don't have any interviews tomorrow.”

“Perfect. Then we are about to have a nice evening at our cottage. Can't wait for that!”

“Me too my love...Me too”

Next afternoon-the cottage...

Elsie was so incredibly happy watching Charles with Charlie...They spent the whole afternoon with their precious boy. Singing, dancing and telling him the stories...It was most enjoyable half day off that she could have imagined...She went to to the kitchen for a moment to prepare dinner, while Charles offered to set the table....When she came back to the living room, few moments later, she was amazed, when she saw Charles sitting by the table, with little Charlie on his laps, showing him a different kind of cutlery...

“You see Charlie? This is the big spoon. You use it to eat the soup and this little fork is used to eat salad”

“Charles for heavens sake what are you doing here with Charlie?”

“I'm teaching him how to use a cutlery”

“Charles...He is nine months old...He can't walk or speak and you are teaching him how to use a cutlery?”

“He has to learn...It's basic knowledge for a future butler...”

“And how do you know that Charlie will be a butler?”

“Of course he will be. My grandpa was a butler, my dad was a butler, I am the butler. Can't imagine my son choosing any other profession”

“Charles...”-Elsie sat by Charles's side...”I know your family tradition, but I don't want you to put any pressure on Charlie when he grows up...Don't tell him that he needs to be the butler...I want our son to be free and happy in life...I want him to choose whatever he wishes...”

“But Elsie he is my oldest son...I so want to teach him everything about my profession...”

“I will not forbid you this Charles...I know how much this profession means to you...But if Charlie will decide to do something else in life..Please...Don't make him be the butler...”

“All right...I will think about that...”

“I will be grateful..Who is that knocking on the door?”

Elsie came to the door, checking who was standing outside and she saw Michael-the hall boy, who passed her the message, that some unexpected candidate for the position of an under housekeeper just went to the house, asking to see her.  
Elsie rolled her eyes, that she has to sacrifice her free time, because of another fruitless meeting, which will led her nowhere probably...

She asked Charles if he was willing to watch Charlie all by himself and because he had no objections, she came to the house with the hall boy.  
The meeting went surprisingly well. The candidate-Mrs Brown turned out to be her fellow Scott, the right age and she had enough experience. She apologized Elsie for disturbing her private time, but she just came to visit her aunt and she saw the advertisment on the post office. Elsie talked with the woman for a longer while and she was very pleased.

She informed Mrs Brown that she has to consult her decision with the employers. When she left, Elsie smiled to herself, thinking that she probably found the proper replacement.  
She hurried to the cottage, walking as fast as she could. The weather was dreadful. The storm was nearing. She sighed with relief, when she entered the cottage. She was about to open her mouth explaining her long absence to Charles, but the sight she saw displayed in front of her eyes, made her quiet and gave her an enormous smile...

Charles was lying on the sofa, sleeping soundly, covered with the blanket. Little Charlie was sleeping too, cuddled in Charles's arms..They looked so sweet together...Once again Elsie thought, that she was truly blessed, to have these two precious guys in her life...  
She touched Charles's arms gently and he woke from his dream...She put the finger on her lips, showing him not to wake Charlie and she cautiously put him to his cradle..  
When she went down, she saw Charles putting dinner on the table.

“Charles...You prepared dinner”

“Not exactly prepared, I only heated the delicious food from Mrs Patmore”

“Still..That's so nice...”-Elsie kissed Charles softly on the lips..

“Mmmmm...It was worth to heat the dinner...Come on sweetie...Let's eat something...”

“I see that our dear boy really worn you out”

“He has...But I don't mind...How did the meeting go?”

“I'm very pleased...I think that she might be my replacement...She is Scottish”

“Ahh..I didn't realize you were such a patriot...”

“Always...Love my country...And Mrs Brown seems really suitable...I still need to speak with His Lordship and Her Ladyship, but I believe that my long and exhausting searchings are finally over”

“I'm so glad...That means that you will have more time and we can focus on extanding our family...”

“I have nothing against that..Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me? I will do the dishes and join you soon”

“See you upstairs Elsie”

Elsie smiled again, seeing how eagerly Charles headed towards their bedroom. She cleaned tha table, washed the dishes and she prepraed herself to bed...  
When she entered the bedroom, Charles was already watiting for her, with a soppy smile on his face...She climbed the bed and immediately she was in her husband's arms again...They've kissed delicately, touching each other with love, listening to the sounds of the storm, which were getting stronger and stronger with each moment...  
Elsie shut her eyes and surrender to Charles's tender touches...He cherished her so lovingly...She was about to give him back the sweet love, which she was receiving from him, when suddenly, little Charlie started to cry hard...His cry was getting louder and louder...There was no hope that he will stop...

“Great timing Charlie...Your dad is grateful..”-Charles said with laughter in his voice...

“Take it easy love...I will check on our little boy..”

Elsie went to Charlie's room and she saw how terrified he was. The storm sounds were so loud, that they scared the little boy...Elsie tried to calm him down, but she saw that there was no improvement...The boy was scared...Elsie thought that there was only one sensible solution in this situation...  
She took Charlie in her arms and brought him to the bedroom..

“What's going on? Who is fussing over here?'

“I think that he is afraid of the thunder...It's getting louder and louder...I think that he needs to sleep with us tonight...”

“All right. Put him here, between us...”

Elsie put Charlie in the middle cautiously and she lied on his other side...They both watched, as their beloved son was getting calmer and calmer...Very soon, he felt asleep, put safely between his loving parents..  
Elsie kissed his little head gently, while she and Charles intertwined their hands...They've kissed above little Charlie's head...

“I guess no more efforts for the siblings for Charlie tonight...”-Charles sighed deeply

“It looks like it. But there is always tomorrow”

“Fortunately...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today folks ;-) I told you that this is a children chapter. I read many stories about the special bond between Elsie and little Sybil, but since in my story Sybil is just a baby, I thought that it would be interesting to develop a special relationship between Elsie and Edith. I certainly wouldn't suspect that there would be a special one between Elsie and Mary ;-)  
> The scene with Charles, teaching little Charlie the usage of cutlery, was inspired by a scene from the show, where Charles was teaching Alfred about it. He looked like a proud father in this scene and I loved it, wishing once again that we could see Charles as father in the series.   
> I hope you liked it. If so, it will be nice to know that. Stay safe and see you soon!


	21. Charles's Christmas Carol-21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear people. Thank you for all the reviews after last chapter. This one will be a light and fun chapter. Lots of love, a little bit of smut and we will end it with a happy news.

October 1897

Charles was still sleeping soundly. He just went back from the two week trip from London, with the family, who decided to take this unexpected trip. After two weeks full of parties, guests and all sorts of confusion, he was exhausted. He managed to spent some time with Elsie and Charlie in the cottage. 

Naturally, he wanted to go to the house immediately, but Elsie begged him to get some rest. She prepared a light lunch for him, while he played with Charlie in the living room and when he was eating, she saw that he could barely kept his eyes opened. Elsie managed to convience him to get some sleep and he listened to her.  
While he was sleeping, Elsie took little Charlie and she went to the house, to check the situation. Ever since the family decided to hire Mrs Brown, following Elsie's advice, she didn't have much to do in the house. Mrs Brown has turned out to be an excellent worker. She was swift, effective and she was doing all her duties with a great doze of commitment.

When Elsie arrived to the house, she spent a considerable amount of time settling some burning questions with Mrs Brown, whilst Charlie was in the kitchen, in the arms of adoring “aunt” Beryl. When Elsie finished, she went into the kitchen, to find Beryl dancing around with Charlie in her arms. The boy was delighted with it and he was laughing loudly.

“What's going on over here? I see that you are pampering my son Mrs Patmore”

“Always. He is such a sweet lad and he adores his aunt.”

“He certainly does. Just look at his smile”

“He is a cutie pie. Where is Mr Carson? I haven't seen him today”

“He is so exhausted. He ate lunch with me and played with Charlie for a while, but later on, I told him to have some sleep. Of course he wanted to go to the house immediately, but I didn't let him.”

“Good. The house will not collapse without him for a day. You should made him stay in the cottage tonight. It will be good for him”

“That is precisely my plan. I want him to have some good rest, that is why I was hoping to leave Charlie at the Abbey for the night. You don't think that the nanny will have something against it?”

“I think she won't. Are you joining us for dinner tonight?”

“Actually I want to have a dinner with Charles tonight in the cottage. Just the two of us and I was wondering if you could give us something..”

“You can count on me...I see that a romantic evening is ahead of you tonight Mrs Hughes”

“I wouldn't put it that way Mrs Patmore, but if you say so..”

“I call it like I see it. Go on-take Charlie to the nursery and come back here, I will give you some nice food for dinner and you should go back to the cottage, before your husband gets here. You know that he can't live without his job. You just try to hold him in the cottage for one night.”

“I will do my best. Thank you Mrs Patmore”

Elsie took Charlie to the nursery and she settled the details with nanny. She kissed her little boy goodnight and went back into the cottage, carrying a basket full of good food. She smiled to herself. During these last two weeks she really missed Charles a lot and she felt a great need of having him just to herself..She knew that he will have objections, not concerning being with her of course, rahter about the need of going into the house, to check if everything was all right, but when he was away, she made a particular purchase, which should hold him back in the cottage quite effectively.

When she entered the cottage, she saw that he was still sleeping. Her poor man, he was really tired. She started to heat up the delicious dinner from Mrs Patmore and when she was setting the table, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Charles was finally awake.

“Hello there my sleeping beauty...I'm glad that you decided to join me”

“Hi Elsie...I'm sorry...I should not have slept that long...I wasted half day...”

“Charles...You didn't waste a day...You were simply tired...I'm just heating a delicious dinner from Mrs Patmore and I was hoping that we will eat together...”

“I'm quite peckish, so I have absolutely nothing against that...Where is Charlie?”

“I left him at the Abbey for the night...I thought that you can use a night of good sleep”

“Oh? Well, in that case I will check on him later”

“What do you mean later?”

“After the dinner, I have to go to the house, to check if everything is all right”

“Do you have to Charles? I just came back from the house and I can assure you, that everything is ok in there”

“But I have to check...”

“Charles...Please sit down, relax and eat some dinner with me. You don't have to decide it now, do you?”

“I guess I don't...”

Charles watched contended, as Elsie served their dinner. He missed her very much....Just a sight of her was enough to made him happy. They ate together, enjoying the food and talking about the events from the past two weeks. When they finished, Elsie took all the dishes and left them in the kitchen, deciding that she can clean it tomorrow. She went back to the living room and poured a nice glass of wine for her and Charles.

“Els..I think I should go to the house now...”

“Have a drink with me first Charles...I haven't seen you for two weeks.”-Elsie put down the glasses on the table and she sat on Charles's knees. She gently touched his face and she gave him a sweet kiss. Full of love and longing...

“Mmmm...I've missed you sweetheart...So very much....It's been too long for me...”

“Elsie....Oh...If you will start doing that, I won't be able to...”

“You won't be able to do what Charles? Go back to the house? Don't worry. It will not vanish till tomorrow...And we have some catching up to do...”

She deepened her kisses, wrapping her arms tightly...Charles pressed her to him and he responded to her kisses eagerly...

“Elsie this is so nice...But I really need to go back..Only for a moment...”

“I know that “moment” of yours very well. You will go there and you will be gone for hours. When you will go back, I will be sleeping already...”

“No, I promise that I will go back soon, just let me go for an hour?”

Elsie suddenly changed her tactics...

“All right Charles...You can go, but before you do...I would like your opinion about something. You see, when you were gone, I made a kind of a purchase and I would like your opinion about it...”

“All right. What is it?”

“Just give me a moment. I have to go upstairs and get it..Five minutes and I'm back.”

“Ok, I will wait here..”

Elsie hurried upstairs to embody her plan into an action. Just as she told Charles, it took her about five minutes to be ready...She changed into her new corset and she put on the pink garters-a matching set with which she indulged herself, while Charles was gone...She looked at herself in the mirror and she decided to release her hair, to make the bigger impression on Charles..She covered herself with a bathrobe, just so she could surprise him...  
She went donwstairs slowly and she saw Charles sipping the wine...He was a little amazed, when he saw her but he still wasn't sure what she was planning...

“Elsie...You look so...What about the purchase? You said that you wanted my opinion? Where is it?”

“Right here Charles...Now tell me, but honestly...What do you think about it?”

Elsie slowly took off her bathrobe, revealing herself to Charles...His jaw literally dropped to the floor, when he saw her in this....He couldn't take his eyes of her...Her gorgeous body covered in this corset and those lovely garters, tightening on her tights...Charles found himself hard instantly at this view...Elsie approached him, walking in a sensual way...She spinned around, just to show him what she has to offer for him tonight and that was undoubtedly something more enticing, than going back to the house..

“Elsie...I...I....Oh my God...When? Where?”

“When you were gone...I thought that I need a little treat for myself and for you also...Do you like it...?”

“I love it...You look so lovely...Oh Elsie...”

Elsie neared Charles and she started to indulge him with little kisses all over his face...By now, she knew all his favorite places...She watched with satisfaction, as he closed his eyes and lose himself in her caresses...

“”Charles..”-she whispered right into his ear...”Are you sure you still want to go back to the house? Or would you rather stay here, with your wife, who missed you very much and who has an enormous desire for her husband tonight?”

“Elsie that is not fair...You knew that once I will see you in this, there is no force who could drag me into the house...”

“Yes Charles..I knew that very well...That's why I bought it...For once, I was sure of my superiority over the Abbey...”

“You are a wicked woman...A very wicked woman..”-Charles was slowly going mad, touching Elsie...He adored her body and in this outfit, she looked like a pure temptation...”This is how Adam has lost in the paradise, hasn't he?”

“I suppose so...Come to bed my love...”

Charles obeyed immediately and very soon, they were in bed..Kissing, touching and caressing...

“Elsie..My sweet...You would drove a saint man wild...You know how you affect me?”

“No Charles...You have to show it to me...Show it to me now my man..Do not hesitate...”

Charles was not hesitant at all...Just a sight of Elsie lit his senses and now, when they were in bed together he totally lost control...They were both extremely aroused and anxious to join their bodies..To once again become one...When he touched her thighs, covered in those garters, he was in the brink of ecstasy... He has never seen her in something so alluring and the knowledge that she did it especially for him...Elsie was determined to keep him home that night and she fully suceeded...

When he entered her and they were united, he still watched her dressed that way for him and his lust was growing stronger and stronger...Elsie was aware, that she outdone his wildest fantasies...She was as much aroused as he was and very soon, they both found their release...Moaning and panting...  
As they slowly returned to balance, Elsie nestled into Charles, as she always did after their intercourse...He kept on stroking her leg..Admiring the softness of her skin, ideally matching the material of the garters...

“My little temptress...I think that you found a way to keep me in here forever...Looking at you in these I will never want to leave this cottage...”

“I'm all for that Charles..I knew that you will like it..I just didn't realize that you will like it this much..”

“That's because you are so modest Elsie...You still don't see how you affect me...Your body is like the most perfect place in the world..The place that I never want to leave...”

“I hope it will always be that way...Because I feel the same about you...I love you Charles...I've missed you so much and I needed this night only for us...You don't mind that, do you?”

“How could I ever?..The Abbey won't collapse as you said..I love you too my sugar...”

Elsie kissed Charles on the lips softly and she reached to stroke his cheek...

“Mmm...Those garters Els...I think that they you should keep them for the future...I would gladly see them again during our next sweet moments...”

“As you wish my dear...But let's not go so far..I mean we still have a long night ahead of us, don't you think?”-Elsie looked at Charles with innocent, but flirtatious eyes...

“Woman...What you do to me....”

“Come here Charles...I think that you should take a closer look at my garters one more time...”

December 25th 1897

Elsie and Charles were coming back to the cottage with little Charlie sleeping in Charles's arms peacefully. It was a late evening and they were all exhausted, after a full of emotions Christmas day at the Abbey.

They were not only celebrating Christmas, but also Charlie's first birthday. Elsie and Charles were so pleasantly surprised, when they not only received a usual Christmas gifts from their employers, but they also received a very special gifts for Charlie-a unique silver spoon, with his name engraved on it. Little Charlie also received a toy from his “aunt” Beryl. A considerable size teddy bear. 

They were so relieved when they finally got back into the cottage, with all those lovely gifts. Elsie put Charlie to sleep and she covered him with the blanket tightly.  
She went downstairs, just to find Charles waiting for her with the tea. They were both pretty tired, but happy. It was a day of good emotions for both of them. When they drank the tea, they sat on the window sill and watched the falling snow.   
Elsie nestled into Charles and he kept on kissing her hair. Happinness was radiating from both of them...

“I was so touched when our boy received that gift. I wasn't expecting it at all.”

“Me too Charles. I'm sure that Her Ladyship thought about that. She is always so kind to our little boy.”

“She is...Speaking of gifts Elsie...We didn't have a minute for ourselves today and I didn't have a chance of giving you my gift.”

“Charles...You got a gift for me?”

“Yes. Just wait here and I will bring it to you.”

Charles went upstairs and Elsie watched the falling snow..She smiled, thinking that she also had a gift for Charles...A very special gift...The kind of gift that he and she were waiting for a long time...Just few days earlier, Dr Clarkson confirmed a happy news to her...  
Charles's return with a small box, made her go back to reality.

“What is it Charles?”

“Just open and see”

Elsie unwrapped it, she opened the box impatiently and the sight of the gift brought tears in her eyes...Inside the box, there was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart...

“Oh Charles...It's lovely....So pretty...”

“It's my heart Elsie...I want you to always have it near you...”

Elsie took it out of the box and she let Charles put it on her neck...When he did, they've kissed and Charles took her in his arms again...He rocked her gently and Elsie thought that it was the perfect moment to give Charles his gift...

“Charles..I have a gift for you too...Just not a material one..”

“Oh? What is it then Elsie? Where is the gift?”

“Right here Charles...”-Elsie placed his hand on her belly...

“Elsie does it mean that..?”

“Yes. Dr Clarkson just gave me the news few days ago..I thought that tonight will be a perfect day to inform you..We are expecting another child...”

“Oh Elsie...My love...My heart...I'm so incredibly happy...We waited so long for this...So long...It's going to be different this time...You have to be very careful..I will take care of you all the time..I promise...”

“My dearest...I know you will...You always take care of me...Don't worry...I will be careful too...In a few months, we will welcome another little Carson on this world..I give you my word for that...”

“We will...I love you Elsie...Thank you my angel....It's the most wonderful gift...Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas Charles...And I love you too...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. As always, I had fun writing this chapter...It was a nice getaway from everyday problems...Poor Charles..He had no chances of coming back to the house, with Elsie dressed on her corset and garters ;-) It was a good decision that he stayed, because thanks to that, they will soon welcome another little miracle in the Carson's cottage. I sincerely hope that you liked this chapter. If so, I'm looking forward for your opinions. Please stay safe and see you soon!  
> Special thanks to checkem89-the garters in the chapter were inspired by the idea from your lovely story. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it.


	22. Charles's Christmas Carol-22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I had a longer break from writing due to my real life issues, but I'm glad to be back. As you recall, in the last chapter, Elsie gave Charles a great news-another little Carson on the way. This chapter is again on the lighter side, as I need some fun and entertainment.

April 1898

The weather was exceptionally warm this April. The days were long and full of sun. Elsie was now six months pregnant and besides her quickly expanding size, she felt very well. Ever since she found out about this pregnancy she doubled her cautious, wanting to avoid that awful thing that happened to her in the last pregnancy. Things were different now. She has survived the beginning of the pregnancy with mild symptoms and she really cut her duties, leaving most of the household matters in the hands of Mrs Brown. 

Charles was taking an excellent care of her. She became his absolute priority, up to the point, when he hardly let her do anything in the house. She spent most of her days at the Abbey, being watched by him and sometimes that really drove her crazy, but when she saw his loving eyes, she reminded herself, that it's worth to sacrifice some things, just to have this wonderful family.

Charles junior was growing and developing beautifully. He started walking soon after his first birthday and now the nanny in the nursery, had so much more to do, with two little woobling cuties-Charles junior and Lady Sybil. 

Mrs Patmore was also caring about her friend very much and as always, she mostly looked after her proper nutrition. Elsie who didn't like to eat much more than it was necessary, was laughing, saying that very soon, His Lordship will have to pay for widening all the doors in the servants quarters. Even though she was sometimes annoyed and tired, with all the fussing they did around her, in her heart she knew and felt, that she was surrounded with as much love, as she always dreamed of.

Mrs Brown was an excellent under housekeeper and Elsie sometimes wished, that she could left her more things to do, but it seemed that it was impossible. She had a respect of the maids and she didn't get into personal conflicts with anyone. As the time went by, Elsie started to find out more about her life-when they finished their house duties, they often sat with a cup of tea in her sitting room, discussing different matters.

“So the maids really cleaned everything on time? The library and the sitting room? How extraordinary that is. How did you manage to do that Mrs Brown?”

“It was really easy. The key is in the planning. They are hard working girls I have to say, I have no problems with keeping them in order.”

“That's probably because they respect you so much. I always believed, that respect is a key to the good cooperation.”

“I wholeheartedly agree with that Mrs Hughes. Shouldn't you sit down and rest for a while? You've been on your feet for two hours.”

“Not you too Mrs Brown. Please. I have enough of that with my husband and Mrs Patmore..They are watching me all the time.”

“I've noticed, but that's because they love you very much..I'm sorry to discuss about such things but it's obvious..”

“That's really all right...I guess you are right, they both love me and they care for me ever since that awful...Oh nevermind, I shouldn't bother you with that..”

“Mrs Hughes...If you are talking about your miscarriage, I know all about it...I'm really sorry that you had to go through such trauma...It must have been awful for you...”

“It really was...I don't even want to think about that now...Luckily, it's different this time, I feel amazingly well in this pregnancy. Everything seems to go according to the plan..Let's just hope it will stay that way till the birth...”

“When is it expected?”

“Dr Clarkson said that probably by the end of July. I'm hoping that Charles will be back from the season by then. It's such luck, that this year the Crawleys are going to London only for two months.”

“I'm sure Mr Carson will be back and everything will go well.”

“I hope so too...As I said, I feel fine, it's just that my size worries me...I've gained relatively much more, than when I was pregnant with Charlie..”

“Mrs Hughes...I've noticed it and because my grandmother was a midwife, so I know a lot about pregnancies and giving birth, I have an idea why it is that way.”

“Really? Please tell me”

“Do you have a history of twins in your family or in Mr Carson's family?”

“Well actually yes...There has been few pairs of twins in my family and Charles also mentioned once that he had twins in his family..You don't think that...”

“Mrs Hughes, giving your families history, I would say yes...I assume that you are expecting twins...”

“My, my...I wonder what my husband thinks of that concept...He loves babies, but I hope it won't be too much for him..He may be a little frightened”

Elsie and Mrs Brown both laughed at the idea of frightened Charles..

Easter-April 10th, 1898

On Easter Sunday, the sun was shining so intense, that it looked like summer. It was really warm. Elsie felt so happy, because the Crawleys were usually spending Easter Sunday outside the house, visiting their relatives. They went away in the early morning and they were suppose to get back in the late evening. Charles took that opportunity, to spend the day with his family and they promised themselves a picnic by the lake, near their cottage. 

They were generously gifted with a delicious food, by caring Mrs Patmore and they took the blanket, the food supplies and their frolicking little son and went by the lake. Elsie sat on the blanket, in the open sun, enjoying this glorious weather...Charles sat near her, that way that she could lean on him and he put his hands on her pregnant belly, which became his constant habit, when nobody was watching them..He loved to touch her belly, feeling like he was protecting her and their growing little precious..They both watched with a smile, as their little rascal was playing with a beautiful wodden horse, that he received from his “aunt” Beryl.

“He really loves that horse, doesn't he Elsie?..”

“He loves all the toys that Mrs Patmore gave him. I keep telling her to stop spending money on our boy, but she never listens...”

“She adores Charlie...Can't really blame her for that. Carson men have that affect on women”

“Oh really my dear husband? Is that so? I wonder how often do you use this special gift of yours on other ladies?”

“Not very often...Only in extreme situations..And why on earth would I want to charm any other ladies besides my lovely wife?”

“Flatterer!...”

“Always..”-they've kissed softly and Charles kept on stroking her pregnant belly gently...”How is my little princess in there?”

“Charles..Really....You keep hinting that it's a girl, what if it will be a boy? You will feel disappointed...”

“Elsie...I will never be disappointed with any child that you will give me..You know that...I love you and our children more than anything in the world...”

“I know..I'm just teasing you...I also hope that it will be a girl this time, although actually, now, after I talked with Mrs Brown few days ago, I'm wondering if we won't receive a bonus?”

“Bonus? What do you mean by bonus Elsie? And what does Mrs Brown got to do with it?”

“She has drew my attention to the question that I didn't realize before...You know how I was wondering why am I expanding so quickly in this pregnancy? I've gained much more weight, than when I was pregnant with Charlie..”

“Elsie, we already discussed that few times..You know that you are beautiful to me, whatever size you are...”

“I know...I believe you...But it's not that...Remember how we talked about our family history? I told you that twins have happened in my family and you said that they also happened in yours.”

“Do you mean that? You think that you are expecting twins?”

“I don't know Charles..It's just an assumption...Mrs Brown's grandmother was a midwife and she said that she is experienced in those matters...She was the one that hinted twins...”

“Unmarried woman should not even talk about those matters...”

“Charles! I ask you! Don't turn into that awful, judgmental butler again!...She has a right to her opinion...Besides...Aren't you happy about the possibility?”

“Oh Els...I'm sorry...Of course I'm happy...This is like additional chance for a girl in this case...”

“You are really looking forward for your princess, aren't you?”

“I am...Most definitely...But what about you love? Aren't you scared about that..?”

“Not really...I will take anything God is willing to give us...If we are to have twins, I will be very happy. Charlie, don't bite the horse, it's not for eating...Charles we have to eat something...I'm peckish..”

“I have nothing against that...”

Later, in the evening...

Elsie quietly step out of Charlie's bedroom, when she put the boy to sleep. He fell asleep exceptionally fast, after a day outside. She turned around once again, to look at her sweetly sleeping boy and she left the room. When she entered the bedroom, Charles was already lying in bed, waiting for her..She climbed up and lied next to him..He instantly wrapped his arms around her...

“Is Charlie sleeping already?”-Charles asked, placing kisses into Elsie's hair...

“Yes. He fell asleep almost instantly. This day on fresh air really did him good.”

“It was a lovely day, wasn't it Elsie?”

“It was...One of the last days with you and Charlie...Soon you will be going to London”

“I know Els...I don't want to go, but I can't take advantage of the family...They are already very understanding...”

“They are...It's just that I will be very sad when you will be gone..”

“I will be sad too...Not seeing you and Charlie is the worst thing...I will be missing you both so much..”

“As we will miss you..”

“And what about you my little princess? Will you miss your daddy too?”-Charles adressed Elsie's belly and she bursted into laughter...

“Charles Carson! If anyone could see you right now! The respectable and severe butler of Downton Abbey, talking to the pregnant belly!”

“Fortunately, nobody is around to see this...And besides my dear, sweet wife, you seem to forget, that I'm not only the respected butler, but also a very loving father and husband...A husband who still thinks that his wife is the most adorable woman in the world...”-saying that, Charles started to unbutton Elsie's night dress and when he reached to the last button, he opened it, looking admiringly for her body...He loved the sight of it...Her full breasts, her round, pregnant belly..She was an epitome of perfection for him...He kept on staring at her, which made her blush...

“Charles...Don't look at me like that...I'm not a pretty sight now...You shouldn't feel a need to...”

“Oh, but I do feel a need, a great need to be exact, a need of cherishing this divine body..Inch by inch...”-Charles kissed Elsie passionately and his lips transferred from hers, through her neck and further down...

Elsie closed her eyes, smiling, thinking one more time, that she must have been born under a lucky star, as in this moment, there was absolutely nothing missing in her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today lovelies. I like Elsie and Charles's way of celebrating Easter. If I had such a magnificent man by my side as Charles Carson, I would probably celebrate it in a similar way ;-) ;-) ;-) Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter and you will stay with me and the story...I'm guessing that in the next one, we will meet the newest additions to the Carson's family. If you want to, you can always leave a review. Stay safe and see you soon!


	23. Charles's Christmas Carol-23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Many thanks for your constant support. It's already March and you are still with me and the story that I started to write in December. I really appreciate it. Time to greet another Carson additions to the world, but first things first...

May 1898

On the last night before Charles's deprature to London, for the season with the family, Elsie clung to Charles tightly. She was so anxious about the idea of him leaving her, but she knew that there was no other choice.  
Charles himself was thorn-from one hand, he was aware that his position somehow forces him to do that, but on the other hand, he would have gladly given that all up, just to be with Elsie. He was hugging her tightly, stroking her belly and kept on kissing her temples...

“My dearest sweetheart, I will miss you so much....I know you will be safe at the Abbey, but still...I would so want to be with you now...”

“Charles I know that..But you can't...This is the job that we choose and we have to live with the consequences...Now I'm beginning to fully realize, why it's customary that butlers and housekeepers should remain unmarried...It's really difficult to combine those two things-I mean the job and the family...

“It is..But so far we are managing somehow...”

“It won't be that easy while the second baby or babies will be born...”

“We will make it Elsie...I promise that we will make it...The family that we created is so wonderful, that it's worth of every possible sacrifice...”

“I know love...I agree with you...”-Elsie rose her head up and placed a kiss to Charles's lips..They've kissed for a longer while and then she put back her head on his chest...

They were lying in the darkness, in silence for a while, when Charles was stroke by a sudden thought.

“Elsie..Have you already thought about the name for the baby? Because you've named Charlie after me and it was so sweet. I think that now, you should choose a name for our baby girl...”

“If we will have a baby girl...”

“We will..I'm sure of it...”

“Actually I was thinking about the names..I would love to call her Charlotte after my mum...It will bring happy memories, but I was also thinking about Victoria-after your mum...”

“You have? That's so sweet Elsie...But I have no objections-we can call her Charlotte, it's a beautiful name...Anything that makes you happy...”

“Having you close to me makes me happy...”

“I know Els...Just two months...I promise..We will be all together again...”

“I love you Charles Carson...I love you so much...”

“As I love you my darling...”

The softest kisses and tight embraces marked the rest of the night for them...

July 27th 1898

Friday, July 27th was a difficult day for Elsie. In every way possible... The family decided to prolong their stay in London and instead of coming back at July 15th ,as it was initially planned, they only came back yesterday. What was even worse, Charles was expected today, late in the evening, because he had to make sure to leave a London house in the impeccable state. 

This summer day was extremely hot and it looked like it was about to be a great storm this afternoon.. But that wasn't the biggest problem..Every since the early morning, Elsie was more than sure that the labor will begin soon. She managed to survive till lunch, but as her labor symptoms became too much to bear, she figured that it was no point of trying to hide it any longer. She asked Mrs Patmore and Mrs Brown to her sitting room.

“Mrs Patmore, Mrs Brown...I think, no, I'm sure that my labor has just begun..”

“No way, not now...Mr Carson isn't here yet...He will come back in the evening...What are we going to do now?”- Mrs Patmore was beginning to feel nervous, the same, as she was during Charlie's birth..

“Mrs Patmore please relax...If anyone here is entitled to panic, that should be me...Mrs Brown I have a request for you-actually two requests...Can you please go to the nursery and ask the nanny if Charlie could spent the night here? I'm not sure how long will it last. Please ask some of the footmen to go to Dr Clarskson and ask him to go into the cottage...”

“Of course Mrs Hughes...I will do that at once and I will also accmpany you to the cottage..”

“There is no need for that Mrs Brown...”

“Mrs Hughes you can't be alone in the cottage having a baby...The storm is coming, I will go with you in case you need anything, until the doctor arrives...”

“Thank you very much, I will be grateful...”-Elsie's face frowned, when another wave of pain reached her body...

“And what am I suppose to do? How can I help?”

“Mrs Patmore pleae inform Charles about the situation, as long as he gets here...I'm not even sure when he will be back..”

“All right, I will tell him. Just stay safe Mrs Hughes”

Mrs Brown did what Elsie asked her to do in no time...She was walking with Elsie and supporting her all the time. When they managed to the cottage, she led her upstairs and took really good care of her. Elsie was in a great pain, but she still noticed how effectively Mrs Brown was. She let her lie comfortably on the bed and she gave her water..The air outside was heavy and there were first sounds of coming thunder...

They were both very anxious for the doctor to arrive and when Mrs Brown heard the knocking on the door, she was relieved. She left Elsie in bed and went downstairs, but her relief was swiflty gone, as footman- Jerry informed her, that Dr Clarkson was far away, in the next village, dealing with severe case of an appendix. He left the message with his servant, but at this point, there was no way to tell when the doctor will arrive.

Mrs Brown went upstairs with mixed feelings..Was she to pass that message to Elsie? Won't that upset her too much and fasten the labor? What else could she do? It was impossible to hide that information...

“Mrs Brown where is Dr Clarkson? Isn't he with you?”

“Mrs Hughes...I don't know how to say this, but...”

“What's wrong?”

“I'm afraid that he is stuck in the next viallge. He had a patient with an appendix and there is no way to reach to him, especially in those weather conditions...”

“Oh my God...What am I going to do now? My labor is in the advanced stage...I know that...How am I going to do it without the doctor?”

“I will help you Mrs Hughes. My grandmother was a midwife. I know what to do..”

“But Mrs Brown, it wouldn't be proper. You are unmarried woman..”

“Mrs Hughes, I know that it is not a right time to mention this, but it's not like that...I was married. I'm a widow...”

“You never said...”

“That's because I neeed this job. I shouldn't have kept it away from you. I'm sorry...”

“I forgive you...You know how to procede?”

“Yes. I know all about it...We need to get you undress now Mrs Hughes...Please don't be embarrassed. Remember that I'm here to help you.”

“I will try...”

Elsie broke the barrier of shame and she undressed, feeling like her belly was about to explode. The storm outside was going on in the fullest...Lighting appeared on the sky, followed by loud thunders...  
Elsie was writhing on the bed, asking God to let her baby safely arrive to this world...Mrs Brown was really a pro and Elsie was grateful that she was with her in this moment...

“Mrs Hughes...You are doing great...I can already see the head...The baby is coming...”

“Oh God how that hurts...I almost forgot how that hurts...Why on earth did I decide to go through this again?”

“Because you are a brave woman and a wonderful mother...Please don't give up...Few more moments and your baby will be with us..Just keep on pushing...”

Elsie grabbed a sheet with her hand, feeling a need of holding onto something and she made an enormous effort, trying to bring her child safely to the world...She greeted her teeth and after few moments of a pain, which was indescribable, she was awarded with a cry...

“Here she is...You've done it Mrs Hughes...”

“She? It's a she? A girl?”

“Yes Mrs Hughes...It's a girl...A beautiful baby girl...Just hold on for a moment and I will hand her to you...”

Mrs Brown wiped the baby girl and she covered her with a blanket, handing her to Elsie...

“Oh hello my little sweet princess..You are so lovely...Charles will be so pleased...He wanted a daughter very much...”

“I'm sure he will be. Do you have a name for her?”

“Yes. We wish to call her Charlotte...”

“What a beautiful name...”

Suddenly Elsie's face was grimaced, as she felt another wave of familiar pain...She realized that Mrs Brown's predicitons were true and that she was having another baby...

“Mrs Brown...You were right...There is another on the way...”

“I told you so...Please hand Charlotte to me. I will put her in the crib..Easy Mrs Hughes..Easy...We will manage...”

“It hurts much more...I'm not sure, but I believe that something is wrong...Oh God, please don't take away my baby....”

“Mrs Hughes everything is going to be all right...I promise...”

Very soon Mrs Brown began to share Elsie's anxiety as she saw that the other baby will be a breech delivery...She never had any case of labor that kind and she was scared...

“Mrs Hughes, the baby is badly arranged.”

“Will it be all right? Will it live?”

“Yes it will, we just need to make more effort...”

“Please Mrs Brown, help my baby to be born safely...”

“I will do the best I can, if only Dr Clarkson..”-Mrs Brown didn't finish her sentence, as she heard knocking to the door, a loud one and anxious.

“Maybe it's the doctor”

“I will find out...”

Mrs Brown sighed with relief when she saw Dr Clarkson outside...

“How are things Mrs Brown?”

“Not that good doctor. We already have a girl, but the other baby is a breech delivery...I'm not sure if I can make it...”

“I'm here to help now...”

They hurried upstairs, to find Elsie pale and tired, still writhing uneasily on the bed...

“Mrs Carson, I'm here now...Just take it easy...We will help your baby to be born..”

“I can't do that Dr Clarkson...I can't...It hurts so much...”

“I know...Just push harder and it will be over soon...”

During next, few moments, Elsie totally lost control over herself...She was screaming, shouting, and cursing loudly in Gaelic, but she managed to do it...She fell onto the bed, as soon as she heard the scream of her second baby...

“Congratulations Mrs Carson...You have another girl...”

“A second daughter...I'm so happy...”

Mrs Brown was hanging around the room, taking care of the baby and as before, she soon handed the girl to Elsie..

“Mrs Hughes you did great..I'm so proud of you....But I believe that you need a second name now... I'm sure some idea will pop into your head soon”

“Actually I already have a spare name-Victoria...”

“So we have Victoria and Charlotte...How lovely..”

“Thank you so much for your help Mrs Brown...I wouldn't make it without you...”

“I agree Mrs Brown...If you ever decided to leave your position at the Abbey, you can always count on me. I would need such good assistant as you..”-Dr Clarkson was in awe.

“I'm happy that I could help...Mrs Hughes...Do you want to hold both girls?”

“Yes, I would like that very much...”-Mrs Brown handed Charlotte to Elsie and she and Dr Clarkson watched with a smile, as Elsie was kissing their little heads...Due to the loud sounds of the storm, neither of them noticed, how the downstairs door has opened and closed, but very soon they heard a stomp on the stairs, as Charles came back home...  
Dr Clarkson and Mrs Brown made room for him and he passed them, forgetting his good manners. He stood on the door, so amazed with what he saw..

“Elsie...Am I? Am I seeing correctly? Are we having two?”

“Yes Charles..You are seeing correctly...Come in and say hello to your daughters- Victoria and Charlotte..”

“Two girls? Two daughters? Oh My God Elsie...”-Charles had tears in his eyes..”Oh Elsie, I love you so much..How did you do that?”

“It wasn't easy..But fortunately I had a great help...”

“Dr Clarkson, Mrs Brown..Thank you so much for your help...I will never forget that..”

“You are very welcome Mr Carson...We will go downstairs now, to give you some privacy..”

They left the happy parents alone, enjoying their happy moment...

“Elsie they are so beautiful..Both of them...”

“Would you like to hold one?”

“Yes...I would like to very much...”

“Please take little Victoria...”

“Hello my princess...You know that your daddy loves you so much...”-Charles was looking at his little girl with love...”We really made the perfect babies Elsie..”

“I agree...But please no more...At least not for now...I need to recover...Do you want to switch now?”

“Yes. I do.”-Charles handed little Victoria to Elsie carefully and he took Charlotte...She frowned her little nose and that melted Charles's heart...

“Oh Elsie...Little Charlotte is just like you...She makes the same faces..”

“I hope so..After all she is my girl...”

Charles sat near to Elsie on the bed. Each holding one girl in their arms...

“Thank you my love...Once again you gave me the most precious gift in this world...I love you Elsie...”

“I love you too Charles...Thank you too...That gift would not be possible without your contribution...”

“Indeed it wouldn't...”

They both smiled, kissed and watched as their little girls were saying hello to the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel relief...Luckily Mrs Brown was there to help. Carson girls are safely brought to the world...I'm not very good at labor description, but I tried my best...I hope that you like this still expanding Carson's family...Thank you for all the reviews and all the support. Please take care of yourself and others...See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for today my friends. I have to tell you that I missed writing enormously...The break was good for me, but it's good to go back...I'm hoping that writing will still be part of my life and that my inspiration for Chelsie stories won't end that soon...I hope you will like this story a bit. As I said, the idea was not to original for the Christmas story, but this is the one which was in my head for some time. I sincerely hope that you liked it a bit and if you did, please let me know. As always sorry for any mistakes and have a really happy Christmas or whatever other holiday you may be celebrating!


End file.
